Inevitável
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Quando uma pessoa resolve fazer mal a outra não há como impedir. Às vezes, ver-se enredado pelo perigo é... Inevitável. - Don Eppes para Jared Padalecki - Conteúdo Adulto.
1. Parte I Jensen e Jared

**Algumas considerações:**

01 – Nenhuma ação referente a atores e personalidades reflete a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência.

02 – Essa é a resposta a um desafio lançado pela Empty Spaces 11. E por tanto é dedicado a ela. Espero que você esteja realmente gostando, Amore.

03 - Sinopse: Jensen Ackles é raptado e O FBI entra em cena. Tudo pode ocorrer quando se trata de um inimigo desconhecido. Ou como Eppes mencionou para Jared: "Quando uma pessoa resolve fazer mal a outra não há como impedir. Às vezes, ver-se enredado pelo perigo é... Inevitável."

04 – Darkfic, Deathfic, linguagem pesada, violência, abuso sexual, tortura. Homossexualismo, angústia, drama, suspense. Para sentar e chorar, pessoal.

05 – É um crossover entre a realidade dos atores de Supernatural e a ficção dos personagens de NUMB3RS. Sim, é loucura, mas eu amo o Don Eppes...

06 - Haverá um capitulo só de notas no final para explicar uma série de pontos que achei que poderiam ficar confusos para vocês.

07 – Beta: Thata Martins

08 – Reviews são simplesmente maravilhosos... Não sejam tímidos, nem envergonhados, afinal não custa nada escrever um gostei, um legal ou um muito bom... né? E eu respondo a todos coments. Podem perguntar por aí! XD!

**09 – PADACKLES. J2.**

_**Galatea Glax, novembro de 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1: Jensen**_

O jorro de água fria bateu em cheio em seu rosto. Enquanto aquele jorro o alcançou ele ficou desnorteado, com a total impressão de que estava em algum rio muito forte e que em breve morreria afogado.

Tentou fechar a boca, mas acabou engolindo água de maneira abrupta, e na tentativa de respirar moveu a cabeça procurando por um espaço livre do líquido. Ao fazer isso, ficou em posição tal que permitiu a entrada de água por seu nariz. Ele engasgou. Começou a tossir, o que facilitou novamente a entrada de água. Ele estava submergindo.

Então, como havia começado, o jorro terminara.

O homem caiu de quatro no chão, tossindo violentamente. Seu corpo rejeitava o líquido que forçara entrada onde não era natural. Ele tremia por frio e pelo esforço sobre-humano em respirar. Sua garganta ardia como se estivesse em carne viva, seu plexo solar doía, latejando como se tivesse levado vários socos.

Ele tentou levantar, porém estava fraco demais. Cedeu ao cansaço e permitiu que seu corpo se apoiasse no chão.

Mãos, que pareciam garras de aço, o seguraram com violência. Ele foi arrastado e depositado como um saco qualquer em cima de algo que lhe pareceu estranhamente macio. Um colchão.

A memória táctil o levou exatamente para o que estava acontecendo.

O tremor cresceu e ele perdeu o controle. Seus dentes começaram a bater com força, deixando no ar um som cadenciado.

A tortura iria recomeçar.

Mãos grandes passearam por seu dorso, percorrendo a base da coluna, indo até a altura do pescoço. Uma carícia íntima demais.

- Você gosta disso, Jennie? - O beijo delicado, na base da nuca, foi quente. Um contraste monstruoso se comparado à temperatura da água.

- Não. – Ele gemeu. Lágrimas arderam em seus olhos. Lágrimas que foram contidas antes de caírem. – Eu não... Gosto. Por que você está fazendo isso? Por quê? – A voz do homem caído era rouca. Indicava um cansaço muito profundo.

- Resposta errada, Jennie. – O Raptor fechou os punhos e acertou com força o rosto do outro. – Você vai me dizer as mesmas palavras que diz a ele. Cada uma delas. Por bem ou por mal. – Mais um soco o atingiu.

"Fuja" – O rapaz arfou, desesperado. – "Fuja para bem longe. Para o mais longe possível" - pensou desesperado.

...

A voz num timbre risonho surgiu como se ele tivesse apertado um botão.

"Vamos lá, Jen! Deixa de ser chato, cara. – Jare sorriu seu sorriso cheio de covinhas. Lançou aquele olhar do Gato de Botas do Shrek. Só faltou piscar repetidas vezes.

- Você sabe que essa coisa de puppy eyes não funciona comigo, né, bro? – Jensen estreitou os olhos, por sua vez.

A gargalhada escandalosa de Jared encheu toda a cozinha.

Deus, como Jensen amava aquela risada.

- Tá bom, Jensen Ackles. Não funciona com você... Impressionantemente, essa tática só funciona com mulheres. Eu reconheço. Então vou usar minha voz de macho dominante: - Jared impostou a voz - Vamos sair nós quatro! Eu e Gene, e você e a Dan. Vamos lá. Quando você vai conseguir ingresso novamente para o Our Lady Peace? Hein? Eu consegui quatro de uma vez só. E como sou seu amigo vou compartilhar com você e sua namorada. – O homem de cabelos escuros sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse explicando o óbvio pela milésima vez.

- Para começar: quem lhe disse que você é o macho dominante, Jare? Acho que a baba da Genevieve está te deixando meio arrogante. Segundo: Quem você acha que domina? A mim? Só se for sua namorada, Srta. Babavieve. Ahhh, para com isso. Você está deixando as fãs lhe convencerem, amigo.

Jared voltou a gargalhar.

- E terceiro: quem foi que lhe falou que eu gosto de Our lady Peace? Pelo amor de deus, Jare, acorda pra vida! Essa banda é horrível!

Jared se jogou em cima dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Deixa de onda, neném. – Começou a cantarolar baixinho... – "It's all for you, you've got me where you want, it's all for you, just stop breaking my heart…" – Se jogou de um lado para o outro, de maneira suave, levando Jensen com ele. – "…You're the blood I'm the seed and, you're all that I need, you've got me where you want…"

Jensen fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Jared Padalecki... Isso foi tãoooo gay!

- Olá, rapazes! – Genevieve abriu a porta da cozinha. - Eu toquei a campainha, mas vocês não ouviram. - Disse ela entrando, com um imenso olhar de adoração para o Jared.

O ambiente era grande e bem arejado. Uma cozinha moderna, mas que tinha pouco uso como lugar de preparo de alimentos. Os dois quase não a usavam. A cafeteira era a única constantemente visitada. Porém, vire e mexe, estavam sentados e conversando naquele lugar. Apesar da modernidade, era muito confortável e aconchegante. Genevieve não teve dificuldades para encontrá-los ali.

Jensen se livrou do abraço ao mesmo tempo em que, disfarçadamente, limpava uma baba inexistente, implicando com o amigo. Jared viu, mas fez de conta que não. Jensen estava irritado por ter sua privacidade invadida, mas escondeu isso, por sua vez. Disfarçou o fato de ter raiva pela mulher ter liberdade para entrar assim, em sua casa. Não tinha gostado de Jared ter dado uma cópia da porta da frente para ela. Afinal, era sua casa também e não havia sido consultado. No entanto, não criaria um cavalo de batalha por causa disso. Tinha quase certeza de que aquele romancezinho não iria durar muito. Podia sentir na pele a quase caridade que Jared estava se forçando a fazer. Porque era óbvio que Genevieve estava tolamente apaixonada por ele e ele não queria magoá-la. Imbecil. Quando ele terminasse, iria machucá-la de maneira muito mais definitiva do que se tivesse se mantido afastado, sem qualquer envolvimento. Mas aquilo era um problema de Jared. Não iria se meter.

A mulher se posicionou perto da bancada, encarando os dois. Ela abriu um grande sorriso divertido.

- Vocês estão discutindo a relação. De novo. – Riu.

Jared riu também. Deu dois passos e beijou a mulher na boca. - Oi, benzinho.

- Oi, amor. – Ela laçou a nuca do homem gigante à sua frente. – Deixe Jensen em paz. – disse, olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

- AHHH, eu agradeceria muito se você conseguisse que ele fizesse isso, Gene. – Jensen caminhou em direção à porta da cozinha, prestes a sair do lugar – Tire Sasquatch do meu pé! – riu, denunciando a brincadeira.

- Pode deixar, Jen. Eu dou um jeito nesse moço. – Ela falou, se virando um pouco e piscando pra ele.

...

A dor o tirou do devaneio. O achou na cozinha ainda. O arrastou com violência e o jogou em plena claridade e mais dor. A visão de Jared e Genevieve esvaneceu, fazendo com que ele tentasse encontrar sentido no que estava acontecendo.

Já havia sofrido tantas violações contra seu corpo, sua mente e sua moral que se perguntou porque estava surpreso com aquilo, com o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. Seu corpo ainda tentou lutar. Sua mente gritou de raiva, numa fúria assassina. Mas estava fraco demais. Havia perdido sangue demais. Apanhara demais, para conseguir reagir a mais aquela violência.

Estava sendo violentado com toda a brutalidade do ato sem consentimento ou desejo. Sua cabeça forçada contra o colchão como se fosse apenas um objeto, o peso do outro homem decidindo como ocorria estupro. Mesmo assim, tentou lutar.

Preferia a morte. Queria a morte. O descanso eterno que só aquele doce sono poderia proporcionar.

Debateu-se, numa derradeira tentativa de chutar o desgraçado que fazia aquilo com ele.

O soco atingiu um canto de seu rosto, na altura da têmpora. Esse havia sido bem forte. O suficiente para que Jensen desmaiasse.

Toda a sua estrutura corporal cedeu ao homem que o segurava.

Era mais fácil assim. Sem ter alguém lutando contra o que queria. Apesar da resistência ser excitante. Não demorou muito para o raptor tirar o membro, ajeitar-se e, com movimentos rápidos, voltar a se vestir.

A iluminação do cômodo onde estava era forte. Intensa e branca. Havia colocado várias lâmpadas no teto alto para criar luminosidades diferentes. Nos primeiros dias, havia deixando as lâmpadas mais fracas, deixando o ator na penumbra. Conforme aplicava seu tratamento, foi aumentando a força delas, até ter aquela imensa claridade de pleno meio dia. Um dia claro num platô de neve. Ele conseguia enxergar com facilidade, já que não se submetia muito tempo a elas. Mas o ator estava cada vez mais cego. Não que se importasse, mas assim era mais divertido. As lâmpadas ficavam ligadas 24 horas por dia.

Tê-lo finalmente à disposição, daquela maneira, sofrendo e incomodado, era uma imensa diversão.

Aquele atorzinho medíocre que estava tendo um caso com seu Jared.

O Raptor não entendia como Jared podia ter qualquer interesse amoroso em Jensen Ackles. Ele não tinha nada. Era um zero à esquerda. Alguém insosso e desagradável. Ele não tinha talento algum. Vocação para nada.

Oscar... Merda de premio imbecil para um bando de incompetentes. Academia de Idiotas.

Precisava ensinar algumas coisas aos dois. Para o ator trancafiado às suas costas, que ninguém mexia com o que era seu. E para Jared, que nada era mais importante do que seu amor por ele. Nada era mais forte ou mais puro.

O mundo estava fazendo um alarde sem fim sobre o sequestro. Quando visse qual seria o destino de Ackles, todo o vasto planeta ficaria realmente chocado.

Ele saiu do cômodo, fechando a porta por fora. O ator estava acorrentado pelas pernas e cintura. Tinha os pulsos atados. Não iria a lugar nenhum.

O sorriso que brincou no rosto foi de uma crueldade sem tamanho.

Ele andou até o imenso painel que vinha confeccionando há tanto tempo. Teria que mostrar em algum momento sua obra-prima ao seu amado.

O imenso painel tinha três metros de altura por seis metros de comprimento. Em toda a sua extensão, fotos e mais fotos superpostas de Jared Padalecki. Do ator em pleno exercício da profissão. Momentos dele em vários papéis. E fotos em cima de fotos de momentos de Jared como ele mesmo. Em bares, em convenções, nas gravações, entrando e saindo de casa.

O Raptor havia retirado todos que por ventura aparecessem perto do ator. Os principais haviam sido Genevieve Cortese e Jensen. Mas o Raptor sabia exatamente em quais Jensen estaria se não tivesse arrancado a imagem. Bastava reparar no olhar de Jared. Seu amor, seu idolatrado Jare, tinha sempre aquele olhar para Ackles. Um olhar que denunciava admiração, respeito e inicialmente uma atração sexual como ele vira em poucos. O que o deixara cada vez mais louco fora ver aquele olhar de desejo ser substituído por outro totalmente suave e amoroso. Jared amava Jensen. E isso era uma afronta. Uma afronta a todos os sentimentos que o Raptor nutria pelo ator de Sam Winchester.

O homem passou a mão na cabeça, mandando qualquer lembrança ruim embora. O sorriso aumentou.

Depois que Jared visse o que tinha feito e o que ainda faria como seu amiguinho, entenderia que o Raptor não poderia ser contrariado. Jared tinha dono, querendo ou não. Sabendo ou não. Não adiantaria ficar negando, como ele vinha. Insistindo que não havia nada entre eles. Que Ackles era apenas um amigo. A quem Jared queria enganar?

Alguma coisa chamou a atenção na TV que estava ligada e sem som.

O homem se afastou do painel e foi ao imenso aparelho de televisão. Sentou em uma cadeira e aumentou o volume apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse complementar a leitura labial que já fazia.

O repórter, semblante fechado, fazia o resumo de toda a situação:

...

"O drama de Jensen Ackles continua. O ator ganhador do Oscar pelo filme Teorema e protagonista da mundialmente conhecida série Supernatural foi sequestrado na última sexta-feira, dia 22. Uma testemunha viu quando o ator foi atacado e levado em uma vã preta, quando saía do clube Reboot, uma conhecida casa de festas nos arredores da cidade. Infelizmente, a pessoa não conseguiu anotar a placa do veículo.

O FBI está à frente do caso, que se mostra difícil. Os sequestradores demoraram a entrar em contato e uma fonte segura afirma que não houve pedido de resgate.

Toda a família do ator está em Los Angeles, aguardando noticias e o fim do rapto.

Ainda há pouco o agente especial Don Eppes fez uma declaração."

A cena mudou para frente da casa que o Raptor conhecia muito bem. O homem moreno, de clara ascendência judia, estava parado na calçada.

Fizeram silêncio.

"- As negociações estão ocorrendo. Não há mais nada a se dizer enquanto esse evento não terminar. A família e os amigos estão muito abalados e seria respeitoso da parte da imprensa se noticiasse apenas o que é possível. Ninguém da família quer se pronunciar. Estamos esperando que tudo termine bem. Obrigado."

A cena voltou para o repórter.

"- Jensen Ackles venceu a categoria de melhor ator com o filme Teorema, um remake dirigido por Ang Lee. Aplaudido de pé, fez uma declaração contida e rápida, destoando dos sempre longos discursos dos ganhadores. Com esse filme, Ackles se firmou como um ator de talento e já é considerado um dos queridinhos de Hollywood. Sua carreira seguia uma trajetória lenta, no entanto contínua, rumo ao estrelato, quando foi interrompido por esse sequestro. A série Supernatural, onde Ackles é o protagonista, e que estava no meio da gravação da temporada, foi suspensa. Toda a equipe aguarda a volta de seu astro principal. Dean Winchester, como Ackles é conhecido ao redor do mundo, enfrenta perigo maior do que lobisomens e vampiros.

Em vários países foram registradas manifestações de apoio a Ackles nesse momento. Alguns fãs mais exaltados..."

...

Ele teve que rir. O raptor riu sem parar, sem tomar fôlego, perdendo a respiração.

O FBI, aquele agente, Don Eppes, estava fazendo a imprensa de idiota. Isso também era muito divertido. Só queria saber o que ele faria quando vazasse a informação de suas ligações. Pensou em dar algo exclusivo, um furo, para um dos repórteres que vinham acompanhando o caso. Isso iria prejudicar a investigação de Eppes. Iria pensar com cuidado sobre isso e tomar uma decisão. Se fosse bom para ele, talvez levasse a ideia adiante.

Ele se voltou e olhou a mesa ao fundo. Havia ali pelo menos uma centena de aparelhos celulares. Num canto, várias embalagens de chips telefônicos.

Ele nunca seria rastreado.

Pegou o controle e tirou o som da televisão.

Estava com fome. Podia sair e ir a um restaurante. Poderia se sentar e comer um belo filé... Mas queria muito voltar para o quarto, para o corpo do mundialmente famoso Jensen Ackles.

Essa vontade só não era maior do que a vontade de ligar novamente para Jared. De ouvir a voz dele. De se sentir sendo alvo da atenção daquele homem.

Mas ainda não era a hora. Tinha que esperar mais.

O raptor levantou e se encaminhou para o cômodo fechado. Destrancou a porta. Sabia como matar o tempo.

...

Fazia tão pouco tempo que acordara, mas parecia uma eternidade. A claridade do ambiente irritava seus olhos, quase o levando à loucura. Estava com fome, com sede (apesar do banho forçado que tomara), e tinha seu corpo todo dolorido. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados e o local das cordas estava em feridas que ardiam. O frio havia passado. Agora ele sentia calor. Sentia-se febril. Doente.

Jensen ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Ele se encolheu, esperando a próxima sessão.

- Ah, está acordado... – Ele não conseguia enxergar direito o rosto de seu raptor. Todas as vezes que se voltava para ele, a luminosidade o golpeava como se possuísse uma forma material. Ele abaixou os olhos, tentando, em vão, conseguir um lugar escuro para descansar a vista.

- Daqui a pouco vou ligar para Jared novamente. – o homem parou, ficando entre Jensen e uma das lâmpadas, promovendo uma sombra tênue. Um breve conforto. – Diga-me o que quero saber.

- Há quanto... tempo... estou aqui? – o ator conseguiu gaguejar.

O chute acertou em cheio seu estômago. Ele viu estrelas. Toda uma constelação. Ele retesou o corpo. O novo golpe pegou em uma de suas costelas. Jensen estava sem ar, e mesmo assim sua boca se abriu para emitir o grito.

- Por favor... pare. – Ele estava no mesmo lugar que havia ficado quando, há não muito, havia sido violado de maneira torpe. Estava caído em um canto do colchão. O farrapo de calça que vestia estava imundo pelos dias e noites que passara naquele lugar. Suja de suas próprias secreções e dejetos. E pelo sangue que vertera a cada surra recebida. O próprio cheiro o enojava. Seu corpo acostumado com limpeza quase hospitalar se ressentia daquele estado. Lágrimas assomaram a seus olhos, mas ele as bloqueou. Ainda não. Não ali, para aquele homem vê-lo.

- Eu... Não tenho... Nada com Jared. Somos... Amigos. – as palavras saíram dolorosamente. – Por que você está fazendo... isso? Por quê?

O Raptor andou de um lado para o outro. Abaixou e agarrou o pescoço de Jensen. Virou-o para cima.

- Eu vou quebrar a resistência de vocês dois antes que se complete uma semana, Ackles. Vocês dois vão confessar o que todos podem ver. Jared vai assumir que me traiu e implorar por perdão. E sabe o que é melhor do que isso? – O homem colou sua boca no ouvido do ator. – Eu vou matar você.

Jensen foi solto bruscamente.

Ouviu o raptor se afastar.

...

Ele retornou ao quarto com um de seus telefones nas mãos.

O único número na memória foi discado automaticamente.

- Alô? – A voz de Jared pareceu trêmula.

- Está pronto para confessar?

- Não. Mais uma vez, Raptor, eu e Jensen não temos nada. Absolutamente nada! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso? O que é preciso fazer para você entender...

O homem do outro lado da linha gemeu de ódio. Como Jared tinha a desfaçatez de mentir daquele jeito?

O Raptor foi até o ator caído num canto e pisou em uma das suas mãos.

Jensen gritou. A dor subiu pelo seu braço, queimando seu ombro. Ele gritou de novo. Já não falava. Não tinha mais força alguma.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Pare com isso! O que foi que ele fez para você? Ele é inocente. É a mim que você quer! Pare! – Jared gritou do outro lado.

- Confesse! – A voz do Raptor soou fria. Cruelmente fria.

Jared olhou para o telefone e depois para o agente federal. Don Eppes negou com a cabeça. O ator engoliu em seco. Queria acreditar no homem à sua frente, mas estava totalmente desesperado. As palavras de Don soaram em sua mente: mesmo que Jared mentisse e confessasse algo inexistente entre eles, isso não seria garantia da salvação de Jensen. Aliás, o agente acreditava que assim que Jared anuísse, Jensen seria morto. E foi por ainda ter aquela ideia na cabeça que pronunciou as próximas palavras:

- Nós nunca tivemos absolutamente nada. Somos apenas amigos. – Jared tentou controlar a própria voz.

Houve silêncio do outro lado.

- Então vou conversar de novo com seu amigo. Quem sabe se depois de alguma persuasão ele resolve esclarecer o porquê de você negar que me traiu, Jared. – o telefone ficou mudo.

O silêncio foi mais perturbador do que a fala cadenciada do sequestrador.

...

Dessa vez não houve diálogo.

Os socos pegaram principalmente seu rosto e peito. O raptor sabia onde bater. Ainda não era a hora da morte de Jensen Ackles. Mas ele tinha que sofrer.

Os golpes se sucederam até que o atacante estivesse sem ar.

Quando finalmente ele cansou, ficou parado alguns minutos se recuperando.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado do colchão, fitando sua presa. Estendeu a mão e percorreu com ela todo o tórax liso do ator. Passou por sua barriga, correndo até o meio de suas pernas. Ali ficou por segundos antes de tomar com força todo o órgão sexual de Jensen.

Ele apertou e continuou apertando até o rapaz começar a gritar.

- Por favor! Por favor!

A pressão aumentou.

- Por... Favor!

Jensen agradeceu aos céus quando sentiu a escuridão provinda do desmaio chegar.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Jared**_

- Não! Não!

Jared Padalecki olhava para o celular em sua mão com um misto de expressões no rosto: nojo, medo, fúria. Via-se a vontade gigantesca de entrar pelo telefone e chegar até o outro lado. O telefone, um aparelho pequeno e moderno, pareceu explodir. Em um momento estava lá; em outro, Jared segurava apenas a tampa que escondia a bateria do mesmo. Sua raiva era tão grande que despedaçara o aparelho com a mão, sem ao menos sentir.

Houve uma pequena confusão.

A mulher loira e mais velha correu até a parte que havia caído alguns passos a frente. Era justamente a parte que guardava o cartão de memória. Ela, ágil, pegou o próprio telefone e o desmontou, substituindo o seu chip pelo que tinha retirado do aparelho em frangalhos. Tentou completar uma ligação, enquanto olhava para o ator.

Ele tremia.

- Nunca mais faça isso, se você quer ter seu amigo de volta, Jared. – A voz de Don soou calma. – Esse é o único acesso que temos ao Raptor. Jensen e nós precisamos de você totalmente controlado. - A mão pesada, controladora, pousou no ombro de Jared. – Você consegue? Você tem que conseguir. Está chegando ao final.

O ator olhou para o agente. Jared estava dilacerado. Seu rosto juvenil, acentuado por covinhas quase femininas, havia perdido o viço. Ele estava pálido, macilento. Em menos de uma semana havia se consumido, emagrecendo rápido demais.

- Está funcionando. – Megan tentou conter, sem sucesso, o suspiro de alívio. – Ela desligou. Pacientemente juntou todas as peças do aparelho que sentira a fúria de Jared. Com ainda mais paciência, o montou novamente. Esses aparelhos modernos haviam sido construídos para se desmontarem em caso de queda. E isso era bom. Porque um aparelho assim demoraria muito tempo até realmente quebrar. Ela trocou os chips novamente e testou no aparelho escuro. – Funcionando também.

Entregou o telefone para Don.

O agente fez um sinal com a cabeça para a mulher. Megan respondeu e tratou de encaminhar o ator para sala.

Cinco dias naquilo, naquela tortura. Quando estivesse frente a frente com o homem que sequestrara Jensen, ela mesma se encarregaria de acertar um tiro certeiro na cabeça do sujeito. Se ele escapasse de Jared, claro. O que não era muito provável dado a fúria com que ele vinha se mantendo em pé.

Ele se deixou cair no sofá. Jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto.

- Aquele desgraçado vai matar Jensen, não vai?

Megan sacudiu a cabeça. Criminosos sempre seguiam uma rotina. Por isso, os especialistas haviam criado abordagens padrões para cada situação. O que os agentes que se destacavam faziam era justamente lidar de maneira apropriada com situações que fugiam do padrão. Para isso, ela confiava em Don Eppes com a própria vida. E aquele sequestro era totalmente fora de qualquer abordagem convencional. O sequestrador não levara a pessoa pela qual era obcecado. Ao invés disso, havia levado um amigo, convencido de que os dois eram amantes. Aquele sequestro era um castigo para Jared.

E o mais trágico era que os dois eram só amigos... Mesmo.

Não que ela não desconfiasse de algo a mais. Mas lidara com bandidos o suficiente para ser intuitiva quando se tratava de saber se alguém estava mentindo ou não. E por tudo que aprendera, quando Jared negara o envolvimento, tivera que aceitar que ele falava a verdade.

- Jensen vai morrer e a culpa é minha.

Megan segurou o braço do homem e quase o sacudiu. Àquela altura já havia intimidade para isso.

- Pare de pensar desse jeito, senhor Padalecki. - A agente assumiu um tom ameno, mantendo o mesmo volume, na tentativa de acalmar o outro. – Não havia nada que pudesse indicar que algo desse tipo aconteceria. Não poderia ser previsto. E a única pessoa que carrega culpa nessa história é o homem responsável por esse sequestro.

Megan o puxou para frente, quase o sacudindo. O fez olhar dentro de seus olhos.

- Jare, vamos conseguir, está bem? Acredite um pouco mais no Bureau.

Jared se soltou bruscamente.

- Agente Reeves! Hoje faz exatos cinco dias que Jensen está nas mãos desse maluco. – Jared falava rápido, baixo e ríspido. - Vocês do Bureau estão mais perdidos do que cego em tiroteio. Não me venha tentar incutir essa esperança nula de que tudo vai dar certo no final. Jensen está sendo torturado por minha causa. Porque esse demônio resolveu que me ama e que tenho que ser dele. Você pode imaginar o que é estar na minha pele? Ter alguém que você ama sofrendo por sua causa e não poder fazer nada... Absolutamente nada? – Jared engoliu as lágrimas que marejavam em seus olhos. – Você não faz a mínima idéia. Não, agente. Eu não... – Ele voltou a tremer. Não conseguiu pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

Megan permaneceu em silêncio. Preferiu esquecer como a frase "Ter alguém que você ama..." havia soado em seus ouvidos.

O ator estava certo. Ela não fazia a menor ideia. Mas era uma agente da Lei. E se não confiasse que a lei resolveria tudo, que ela traria justiça ao mundo, não poderia continuar em seu emprego. Não seria digna dele.

- Vou pegar um copo d'água para você.

Jared balançou a cabeça, aceitando. Voltou a olhar para o teto.

Megan saiu silenciosamente. Foi até a cozinha e pediu para que um dos policiais presentes levasse a bebida para ele. A agente foi para o escritório contiguo à sala onde estivera.

Haviam mudado totalmente o lugar, com a permissão de Jared. Os móveis arrastados e dois grandes quadros brancos, com todas as informações coletadas, estavam num canto, bem visíveis. A situação que havia sido prevista para durar no máximo 48 horas pegara a todos desprevenidos. Alguém que é inteligente o suficiente para conseguir sequestrar uma pessoa tão famosa, e não deixar rastro nenhum, deveria estar atrás de muito dinheiro. Então, quando o Raptor, como havia se identificado, dissera não querer centavo algum e exigira conversar apenas com Jared, em troca de acesso a Jensen, tudo ficara muito confuso.

- Como ele está? – Don estava com o telefone no ouvido, mas assim que viu Megan entrar, se desvencilhou da ligação.

- Cada vez pior. Ele vai acabar enlouquecendo de tanta culpa. Se sente totalmente responsável pelo que está acontecendo. – A mulher sentou em uma cadeira perto de uma das janelas.

- Estamos de mãos e pés atados. – Colby parecia tão cansado como todos ali. – Entrevistamos todos os vizinhos até duas quadras de distância. Falamos novamente com todos no estúdio. Com cada pessoa que trabalhou com Ackles e Padalecki nos filmes, além do seriado. Conversamos de novo com Kripke e repassamos a lista de diretores de todas as seis temporadas e meia. Nada. Um beco sem saída. – o homem de porte militar passou a mão nos cabelos da cor de mel, frustrado.

- David? E as ruas? – Don se voltou para o homem negro, que por sua vez olhou para Colby, espelhando a frustração reinante.

- O mesmo, chefe. Colby e eu falamos com todos os nossos contatos e nada. Jensen Ackles foi sequestrado por um fantasma.

Don fez um gesto de impaciência.

- Olha, não repita isso, ok? Já estamos todos abalados por não poder cumprir nossa missão e livrar um inocente das garras de um lunático. Não vamos agora dar super poderes para esse criminoso. Ele é muito inteligente e se preparou com muito cuidado para nos deixar como estamos. – Don levantou e abrangeu a todos com um olhar. – De mãos atadas. À mercê dele. – Don olhou lá para fora. Havia mais pessoas hoje. Exigira um cordão de isolamento ao redor da casa prevendo isso. Os dois atores eram muito conhecidos e tinham uma legião de fãs. Era insuportável ter tanta gente por perto. Mantê-los afastados era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Jared. - Vamos preparar uma armadilha. Nossa prioridade máxima continua a mesma. Trazer Jensen Ackles de volta para casa, para sua família e amigos. Vivo.

...

Jared olhou pela milésima vez o teto da sala. Teria que fazer algo. Alguma coisa. Dependia dele. Teria que burlar o FBI e encontrar o Raptor. Daria um jeito de tirar Jensen de onde quer que estivesse. Tinha que poder abraçá-lo e pedir perdão por tê-lo colocado naquela história. Se não fosse um exibido, um arrematado idiota, com suas brincadeirinhas toscas e provocações insinuadoras de uma intimidade que não tinham, maluco nenhum acreditaria que os dois eram amantes. E assim sendo, Jensen estaria seguro.

Ele tentou controlar o tremor que era seu companheiro constante desde que ouvira a primeira vez os gritos de dor de seu melhor amigo.

Ele mataria por Jensen.

Ele beberia o sangue daquele demônio, de uma forma e com uma voracidade que nem mesmo Sam Winchester imaginaria.

Desejou do fundo de sua alma que lhe fosse dada a oportunidade de matar aquele filho da puta.

Ele não conseguia esquecer a voz pungente, perfurante, de Jensen.

Jared fechou os olhos com força, tentando mandar as lembranças daqueles gritos embora.

Sua carne tremeu de puro ódio. Nunca havia pensado ser capaz de tamanha cólera. Um sentimento que deixava um traço de amargor em sua boca, algo rançoso que tirava sua fome e aumentava sua sede.

Jensen estava sendo ferido, naquele exato momento, em algum lugar lá fora.

O tremor aumentou.

...

"Esse é o cara". A garota franzina e muito maquiada apontou para Jensen. Ele sorriu. Jared sorriu também. Haviam acabado de comentar o quão maravilhoso era poder sair e ir a um bar sem serem incomodados, e então a garota apontara o rapaz loiro. Jared se preparou para a sessão de autógrafos. No entanto, o olhar que o companheiro dela lançou para Jensen não foi de reconhecimento. Havia raiva nele. Um brilho que indicava perigo.

Eles mal haviam acabado de entrar no lugar e de repente se viram cercados.

"Olha, não sei qual é o problema, mas não viemos aqui para confusão." - Jensen havia levantado as mãos num gesto de desarme. Mas, antes que percebessem, foram atacados. Jared lembrava-se bem de um dos homens ter vindo para cima dele. De ter desviado e respondido a agressão com um potente soco. A briga prometia ser feia. Alguém o atingiu por trás e ele caiu. No chão como estava, se virou, usando suas longas pernas e chutou com força quem o tinha derrubado. Um pé atingiu seu estômago. Ele abafou um gemido de dor, e desviando dos socos e pontapés, se forçou a levantar.

Olhou à sua volta. Quatro homens fechavam o cerco em volta dele.

Então ele vira o vulto passar na altura de seu tórax.

O pé de Jensen acertou com precisão a cabeça de um deles, quase ao mesmo tempo em que a mão de Jensen agarrava sua gola.

"Vamos embora!" – O amigo gritou.

Jensen o arrastou e os dois correram pela brecha que o homem caído havia proporcionado.

Eles correram vários quarteirões, antes de pararem e recuperarem um pouco do fôlego perdido.

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu naquele lugar, pelo amor de Deus! As pessoas são loucas!" – Jared estava furioso, mas estava ainda mais surpreso com aquela cena.

Jensen sorriu. Tinha um olho que parecia que ia inchar.

"Acho que o cara que estava com a garota achou que eu tinha mexido com ela ou coisa parecida. Ou não vai muito com a cara de Dean".

Deu de ombros.

"Tínhamos que ir à polícia, Jen."

Jared endireitou o corpo.

"É? Você vai reconhecer alguém daquele grupo? Foi só uma confusão, Jare. Como outras tantas confusões em bar. Está tudo bem. Vamos pro hotel. Eu faço um curativo em você."

Só então Jared se deu conta da que sua blusa estava empapada de sangue. Ele procurou pelo corte, mas não encontrou.

"Foi na sua cabeça. Mas já diminuiu a quantidade de sangue. Qualquer corte assim sangra muito."

Jared franzira a boca, fazendo desaparecer seus lábios finos.

"Jensen, eu nunca mais saio com você."

A resposta do outro fora gargalhar. Jensen se jogou para frente, segurando as próprias pernas na altura do joelho. Ele ria deliciado.

Algo na risada do homem loiro fez Jared sentir cócegas. Ele acabou rindo também.

"Vamos embora."

O hotel era perto. Haviam escolhido o tal bar justamente porque era tranquilo ir e vir a pé. Em pouco tempo, estavam no quarto de Jared. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi tirar a camisa que Jensen havia rasgado.

Jensen entrou direto para o banheiro. Lavou e examinou atentamente seu rosto. Seu olho não estava tão mal.

Ele olhou embaixo da pia. Achou a caixinha de primeiros socorros e voltou para junto de Jared.

Este estava sentado na cama, com uma cara de dor.

"Posso cuidar do corte na sua cabeça, mas se você quiser eu lhe levo a um médico." – Jensen tinha uma expressão preocupada.

"Sou mais forte do que você pensa, cara. Manda aê." – Jensen sorriu. Tirou um frasco de comprimidos e leu o rótulo. Tirou dois comprimidos e os engoliu sem água.

Tirou mais dois e estendeu para Jared.

"Tome. É Aspirina. E agora fique quieto". Ele tampou o frasco e jogou na cama.

O homem mais velho segurou a cabeça de Jared, procurando o corte. Seus dedos entraram pelas mechas escuras, procurando o ferimento. E ele finalmente o achou. Era uma coisinha de nada. Explicou mais uma vez para o mais novo que houvera tanto sangue por causa da região muito irrigada.

Jared suspirou. Jensen foi rápido. Limpou o local, passou um anti-séptico e por fim um adesivo, que fazia às vezes de ponto.

"Deixe-me ver." – Jensen pegou o queixo de Jared e o forçou a subir o rosto para ele. Ficou um tempo avaliando a face do amigo.

"O que é? Alguma coisa errada?" – O rapaz moreno estranhou a avaliação.

"Sua beleza está intacta, docinho. Agora eu..." – Disse Jensen, apontando para o próprio olho. Jared fez um careta ao som de "docinho". Jensen deu dois passos para trás e se deixou cair em uma poltrona.

"Tem certeza que você não quer ir a um médico? Eu vi os chutes."

Jared negou com a cabeça.

"Tudo que eu quero agora é deitar... Se amanhã estiver com alguma coisa a mais do que as dores comuns de uma boa surra, procuro o médico, está bem?

O outro concordou com a cabeça.

"Obrigado."

Jared o encarou.

"Por quê?"

"Você não precisava ter entrado na briga."

Jensen tinha um olhar divertido. E algo a mais. Admiração?

"E deixar você enfrentar sozinho... Quantos eram? Sete, oito homens? Ah, Jensen. Nem se eu quisesse. De qualquer forma... Cara, aquela voadora... O que foi que aconteceu? Incorporou Dean?" Jared o olhava também admirado.

Jensen encabulou. Ele corou violentamente.

"Amigos são para isso, não é? Para lhe defender quando você não pode?"

Os dois se encararam fixamente. O que era aquilo que estava surgindo ali?

"Irmãos também servem para isso."

Jared sorriu. Jensen retribuiu. O olhar permaneceu por alguns segundos.

Finalmente o ultimo deu um pulo da poltrona.

"Tome um banho e vá dormir." Jensen chegou até a porta e já estava saindo em direção a seu próprio quarto. Mas, no último momento, ele se virou e sorriu de uma orelha a orelha:

- Meu herói! - E então Jensen Ackles piscara para ele, com um sorriso debochado.

Jared havia pegado uma almofada e jogado em direção a ele.

Ela alcançara apenas a porta.

"Jensen! É sério! Eu nunca mais saio com você! – Jared gritou em direção a saída do quarto. Ele riu e caiu para trás, deitando na cama. Imediatamente sentiu seu corpo doer. Gemeu.

Apesar de tudo, da briga, da noite de cervejas frustrada, ele tinha aquela enorme sensação de bem-estar o irrigando por dentro. Sabia perfeitamente que aquela amizade duraria uma vida. Supernatural iria acabar eventualmente, mas ele e Jensen perdurariam.

...

"Que tipo de herói eu sou agora, Jen? Que tipo de amigo? De irmão?"

Jared se obrigou a relembrar passo a passo de toda aquela história. Em algum momento veria a chave. O que tinha que fazer para reaver Jensen. Mesmo que fosse necessário se entregar no lugar dele.

A ideia surgiu como aquelas lâmpadas em desenho animado. Ela apenas estava ali e acendera-se, clareando tudo a sua volta.

Ele se excitou com a possibilidade. Tinha que pensar. Devagar, porque estava muito cansado e abalado demais com toda aquela situação. Ele ergueu o corpo, sentando direito no sofá. Olhou para a porta da sala, onde um policial conversava com alguém que não estava visível para ele.

Ele repassou aqueles cinco dias. Cada uma das conversas que tivera com o Raptor. E finalmente se decidira. Era a única chance de Jensen. Tinha que fazer aquilo por ele. O problema era como fazer.

- Vou te salvar, irmão. Eu estou indo. – Jared murmurou para si mesmo. Agora tinha um plano.

* * *

**_Continua._**


	2. Parte II Rapto e Contato

**Algumas considerações:**

**01**– Nenhum dos nomes referentes a atores e personalidades refletem a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência.

**02** – Essa é a resposta a um desafio lançado pela Empty Spaces 11. E por tanto é dedicado a ela. O desafio consiste em escrever uma fic contendo tudo que eu supostamente não gosto, sendo o mais terrível e cruel possível. Algo totalmente inédito para mim. E eu caí de cabeça nessa história... E confesso que está sendo um baita de um aprendizado. Espero que você esteja realmente gostando, Amore.

**03** – É um crossover entre a realidade dos atores de Supernatural e a ficção dos personagens de NUMB3RS. Sim, é loucura, mas eu amo o Don Eppes...

**_04 – Darkfic, Deathfic, linguagem pesada, violência, abuso sexual, tortura. Homossexualismo, angústia, drama, suspense. Para sentar e chorar, pessoal._**

**05** – **Beta:** Thata Martins

**06**– Reviews são simplesmente maravilhosos... Não sejam tímidos, nem envergonhados, afinal não custa nada escrever um gostei, um legal ou um muito bom... né? Claro... Caso você realmente tenha gostado! XD E eu respondo a todos coments. Podem perguntar por aí! XD!

**_Galatea Glax, dezembro de 2009_**

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 3: O rapto **_

Era aniversário de Jeffrey Dean Morgan. E se o mínimo motivo era suficiente para festejar, seu aniversário acabara virando sinônimo de viradas de noites.

Jensen, num canto do bar lotado de amigos de Jeffrey, sorriu quando o nada tímido amigo levantou um brinde a todos na festa. O aniversariante era ele, mas a festa era para as pessoas a sua volta.

Jensen passou a mão na cabeça. Estava recém-saído de um resfriado forte e seu corpo ainda pedia por cama e descanso. Mas se não viesse à festa, tinha certeza que seria acordado com um banho de cerveja. Jeffrey seria louco o suficiente para isso. Apesar de ser 12 anos mais velho que Jensen, Jef era uma criança. E havia conquistado espaço dentro de Jensen. Jeffrey fazia parte das pessoas que não gostaria de desapontar. Uma lista pequena de pessoas que eram muito especiais para ele. Os pais e os irmãos. Steve, Chris, Jason. Jeffrey, sem dúvida. Daneel. E... Jared.

Ele procurou o amigo em meio aquele mar de gente. Estavam todos animados. Rindo, brincando, bebendo. A música de fundo era alta o suficiente para transformar o som das conversas num murmúrio. Jared não estava à vista. Como era possível perder alguém do tamanho de Jared? Jensen escaneou o salão inteiro com o olhar.

- Procurando por mim? – a voz de Padalecki soou ao pé de seu ouvido, o surpreendendo. Jensen se virou e sorriu. Jared estava parado segurando dois canecos de cerveja. O rapaz loiro inclinou-se para falar no ouvido do outro.

- Vou para casa. Preciso deitar.

Jared se preocupou.

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Jensen inclinou-se mais uma vez sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Preciso de cama. De uma aspirina e cama. Ainda não estou legal.

Jared colocou as duas canecas em cima do balcão onde Jensen estivera encostado.

- Vou te levar em casa. Deixe-me avisar a Gene. Te levo e depois volto.

Jensen espalmou uma das mãos no peito de outro.

- Não senhor. Já sou grandinho, sei me cuidar. Pode deixar que vou pegar um táxi. Fique com Gene.

- Claro que não. Estamos de carro. Eu te levo.

Jensen foi taxativo.

- Não, Jare. Jef vai fazer um escarcéu se olhar em volta e não nos ver. Se eu sair e ele sentir minha falta, você pode impedi-lo de invadir a casa e me trazer à força para cá novamente. - Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas.

Jared suspirou.

- Está bem. Mas me prometa que se precisar de alguma coisa vai me ligar. - Ainda estava preocupado. Porém como Jen tinha enfatizado, ele já era grandinho.

- Tenho o número da farmácia pendurado na geladeira, Jare. Não precisa ser tão superprotetor. – Jensen deu alguns tapinhas no braço do amigo e foi caminhando em direção à porta do clube. Já havia falado com Jef, o abraçado e dado seu presente. Agora realmente precisava ir.

Ele saiu do lugar sem grandes estardalhaços. Já na rua, em frente à entrada do clube, foi impossível conseguir um táxi. Voltou e procurou o host.

- Você pode me chamar um táxi? – O rapaz sorriu.

- Claro! Mas devo informar que há uma espera de 40 minutos. A cidade está movimentada. Sexta-feira. Se você quiser, pode tentar pegar um carro mais para baixo na rua, senhor Ackles – o host, um homem tão alto quanto Jared, meneou a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. Jensen correspondeu ao gesto.

- Está bem, obrigado. Vou tentar pegar lá em baixo então.

Ele saiu do meio da confusão da entrada e, escapando das pessoas que tentavam acessar o clube, desceu a rua em direção a um entroncamento.

Parou em uma das esquinas, esperando um carro amarelo.

Havia pouca movimentação longe do clube. Jensen olhou o relógio. Ia completar 1 hora da manhã. Por isso estava tão cansado. Havia gravado o dia inteiro cenas exaustivas de Dean. O personagem havia ficado cada vez mais complexo, mais intimista, exigindo de Jensen cada vez mais empenho. Estava dando certo. O trabalho de Eric e Sera havia proporcionado um trabalho de interpretação poucas vezes visto em obras do gênero. A atuação de Jensen e Jared havia trazido outro público à série também. Supernatural já era um grande sucesso entre o público e à força de seus talentos, tanto de produção, roteiro e astros, agora também era um sucesso entre a crítica. Ela seria encerrada em grande estilo.

Jensen sorriu, totalmente feliz. Sua vida estava perfeita, além do imaginável. Era um cara novo, tinha uma família maravilhosa, uma namorada sexy e inteligente e amigos adoráveis, verdadeiros irmãos. O pensamento naturalmente se encaminhou para Jared.

O amigo era muito querido. Querido demais. Jensen nunca havia conhecido uma pessoa como ele. Além de uma índole amável, o amigo tinha o dom natural de querer que as pessoas à sua volta se sentissem felizes. Viu-se do lado dele quando a repórter perguntou o que Jare achava de seu parceiro de cena. Como Jensen Ackles era? _"Jensen é o cara mais generoso e bom caráter que eu conheço."_ Voltou a sentir as orelhas queimarem de vergonha. Jared tinha aquele poder sobre ele, de deixá-lo encabulado. _"Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Eu amo esse cara!"_ Então Jared o beijara no rosto, algo que o deixou ainda mais vermelho. Um imenso beijo forçado e barulhento que havia corrido para o Youtube e era um dos campeões de audiências quando se tratava de Supernatural. Brincadeiras infantis da parte dele. Essas pegações e abraços e beijos. Coisinhas para contentar a mídia e as fãs que achavam que os dois tinham um caso.

Jensen balançou a cabeça, divertido. Ele sempre ficava rindo feito um bobo quando Jare estava por perto. Ele estava sempre fazendo alguma coisa realmente engraçada. Se Jared não existisse, teria que ser inventado. Moldado, esculpido. O mundo não poderia viver sem uma pessoa como ele.

Ele olhou para os lados. Um Mustang preto passou em alta velocidade do outro lado da pista.

Um táxi se aproximou e Jensen fez sinal, mas o carro passou direto.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

Seu pensamento retornou a Jared. O amigo havia recebido algumas propostas para filmes. Haviam discutido sobre cada uma delas. Freddie, o agente dos dois, queria que Jare fizesse um. Jared queria outro e Jensen achava que os dois estavam errados, que o melhor era o terceiro. O agente pensava em promoção, em conseguir popularidade. Jensen gostava de Freddie, mas nem sempre concordava com ele. Jared era extremamente popular. Talvez até mesmo mais do que Jensen. Jared era comunicativo, brincalhão. Uma verdadeira figura que arrastava quem estivesse por perto com sua áurea de graça e bom humor. Sem falar nas mulheres que se derretiam por ele. Como fora que Sera certa vez se referiram a eles? _"Aquela disputa de mau caminho." _

Jensen riu sozinho, mesmo se sentindo meio febril.

Droga de resfriado.

Jensen se convenceu que o papel do terceiro roteiro, apesar de menor, era perfeito para Jared.

A história era uma adaptação de um livro de Morris West, chamado Proteu. Um drama sobre liberdade e tortura. Sobre aprisionamento e negociação. Sobre todos aqueles que eram prisioneiros de consciência, como West os chamava. E como as pessoas de bem reagiam a essas "prisões". Até onde elas podiam ir para impedir algo do tipo. Depois que lera o roteiro, procurara pelo livro e o lera em três dias. O roteiro estava perfeito. Era quase o livro transcrito. Se West fosse vivo, tinha certeza que ele gostaria imensamente do trabalho realizado. E Freddie dissera que haveria nomes de peso no filme. Era uma grande produção. Mas pela temática, corria-se o risco de ser forte demais para estômagos mais fracos. De todo o jeito, era um senhor filme e tentaria convencer Jared de que era o certo para ele. O papel era perfeito para o amigo. Quem sabe se com ele, dessa vez, não seria Jared o ganhador do Oscar.

"Um homem careca, nu, segurando uma espada?!" O riso do amigo tomou conta de Jensen. Até em lembranças seu riso era contagiante. Era algo que conquistava todas as mulheres que passavam por seu caminho.

Pensar em Jared com mulheres, o fez lembrar-se de Genevieve. Tentava em vão gostar da menina, mas não conseguia. Então fingia. A tolerava por causa do amigo. Eles namoravam oficialmente há quase dois anos. E não poucas vezes ele vira Genevieve sair de fininho de casa pela manhã. Isso o irritava.

Uma coisa levava a outra e ele pensou mais uma vez em se mudar.

Há alguns anos, chegaram a um impasse entre os fãs de SPN. A história de romance homossexual entre os protagonistas da série ficou tão insuportável que o pessoal da CW aconselhara gentilmente que Jensen ou Jared se mudassem.

Aquilo era um absurdo, obviamente. Eles não tinham nada. Pelo menos como amantes. Primeiro: os dois eram heterossexuais. Segundo e mais importante: eles eram irmãos. Assim como Dean e Sam. Mesmo assim, os fãs que apoiavam a pseudo-relação inundaram a net com histórias e mais histórias. A ponto de jornalistas começarem a acompanhar e comentar algo que simplesmente era fantasia de algumas pessoas.

Lembrava-se como se houvesse sido no dia anterior a conversa que tivera com Jared a respeito. Eles combinaram uma tática, já que nenhum dos dois queria abrir mão da casa. Jared aceitou abrir seu relacionamento com Genevieve e Jensen iria comentar casualmente que iria se mudar. Sempre fugiam de repórteres quando estavam acompanhados, mas começariam abrir algumas exceções. São dessa época a maioria das fotos dele com Danny que corriam por ai. A parte de Jared fora incrivelmente fácil. Genevieve apaixonara-se no primeiro dia de sua participação na quarta temporada de SPN. Os olhares que ela lançava para Jared haviam sido o comentário de todo o set durante o tempo que havia durado a personagem Ruby. Ainda bem que não fora Jensen a dar o apelido de Babavieve para ela.

O que Jared não sabia era que Jensen havia pensado realmente em se mudar a certa altura. Agora a ideia estava ali de novo. Era uma possibilidade cada vez mais forte. Do jeito que as coisas estavam caminhando, talvez não fosse uma má hora para um casamento e quem sabe algumas crianças. Jared era um cara familiar, emotivo. Ele também seria um bom pai. Só esperava que ele não cometesse a estupidez de se casar com alguém que não amava. Como, por exemplo, Srta. Cortese.

Jensen estava tão entretido com seus pensamentos que não viu a van se aproximar. Quando olhou para frente, ela estava parada lá. O motorista perguntando algo para ele.

- Sim? – Jensen deu dois passos para ouvir direito o que o homem falava.

- Você sabe se estamos perto de um clube chamado Reboot? – Estava escuro dentro da van, mas a voz baixa do motorista transmitia preocupação. O rapaz loiro não podia enxergar direito.

- Ah - Jensen olhou para trás, apontando a direção de onde viera. – Você está a um quarteirão de lá, amigo. Você terá que subir essa rua e – ele se voltou para o homem dentro do veículo, no entanto o que viu o fez calar. Havia uma arma apontada para seu rosto.

A arma disparou acertando-o em cheio. O que o atingiu não foi uma bala e sim um tipo de papelote que explodiu em seu rosto, liberando um líquido de cheiro muito forte. O produto irritou seus olhos imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo em que provocava uma crise de tosse imobilizadora. Ele começou a sufocar.

O motorista, todo vestido de negro, desceu da van e deu a volta pela parte da frente. Chegou perto de Jensen, agarrando-o por trás, prendendo pelo pescoço, enquanto colocava um lenço umedecido em seu nariz. Não demorou muito para que o ator ficasse mole nos braços do desconhecido. Com gestos econômicos, o estranho abriu a porta lateral da van e o jogou para dentro. Travou a porta e calmamente voltou ao seu lugar, atrás do volante. Partiu tranquilamente, como se fosse muito normal sequestrar uma pessoa.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: O contato**_

Jared dançava com Gene. A mulher pequenina perto dele tentava acompanhar os passos do namorado em vão. O passo largo de Jared era o dobro do de Genevieve. Ele ria ao ver a tentativa inútil dela de o seguir. Ele acelerou o passo, implicando com ela.

Ela deu uma tapa no braço dele.

- Para, Jare!!!

Ele riu e a levantou pela cintura, deixando-a se debater em pleno ar. Ela riu e entrou na brincadeira. Enlaçou seu pescoço com ambos os braços e o beijou na boca. O beijo foi quente, gostoso.

- Que horas são? – Ela gritou em seu ouvido. Quando completara 4 da manhã, num átimo de força, Jeffrey havia levado todos os convidados restantes para a boate.

- Por quê? Já quer ir embora? Vai dar uma de Jensen? – Ele sorriu e se curvou para beijá-la no pescoço.

Genevieve lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso.

- Você está me convidando?

Jared olhou para frente. Era tão tarde e tinha tanta gente naquele lugar!

Ele abaixou novamente, colando a boca no ouvido dela.

- Você é convidada permanente, Gen. Vamos embora?

Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Sorriram. Ela anuiu com a cabeça.

Achar Jeffrey foi um problema. Mas assim que encontraram Nina, ela os levou até ele.

Jared achou que teria mais resistência da parte do amigo. No entanto, pelo horário, provavelmente estava amanhecendo lá fora. Jeffrey apenas agradeceu a presença e o fez prometer que não sumiria dando como desculpa as gravações. As despedidas ocorreram sem imprevistos. Todos estavam alegres, mas a noite fora longa e estavam cansados.

Do lado de fora, o carro foi entregue a Jared, e em pouco tempo ele e Genevieve estavam entrando em casa. Ela esbarrou em um vaso perto de aparador perto da entrada. Jared fora rápido o suficiente para impedir que ele chegasse ao chão.

- Cuidado, Gene! Jensen está dormindo! – Ele ralhou com ela, murmurando.

- Desculpe! – Ela riu e tirou o vaso das mãos de Jared, colocando-o novamente sobre o aparador. – Não vamos fazer barulho. Vou ser totalmente silenciosa.

Genevieve se virou para Jared. Ele estava perfeitamente parado. Imóvel.

- O que houve? - Sussurrou ela.

Jared torceu a cabeça para baixo, para olhá-la. Havia sido tomado por uma sensação esquisita. A casa, do nada, havia ficado estranha. Parecia tão... Vazia.

- Preciso dar uma olhada em Jen. – Ele colocou as chaves dentro de um pote no mesmo móvel da entrada. – Vai indo na frente, amor. Espere-me no quarto.

Genevieve fechou a cara.

Achava muito bonita a preocupação mútua dos amigos, mas aquilo também já era demais.

- Jare! – ela sussurrou em resposta. - Deixe Jensen em paz! Ele está dormindo. Ele não falou que viria direto para casa? Então não vá perturbá-lo – ela virou o pulso dele, sondando as horas. – São seis da manhã! Ele não estava se sentindo bem. Deixe que ele durma até tarde hoje, já que vocês não têm gravação.

Genevieve ficou observando seu namorado, levemente irritada. Jared ficou indeciso. Olhou mais uma vez para a direção do quarto de Jensen.

- Eu só vou abrir a porta e ver se ele está bem, Gene. Um minuto.

Genevieve segurou o braço dele, decidida. Sentia-se ardente, fogosa, louca para estar na cama com aquele homem, e Jared estava todo voltado para seu parceiro de cena.

- Não. – Ela ronronou em direção a ele, roçando seu corpo bem feito no corpo do ator. Sua mão correu do peito de Jared até o meio de suas pernas. Ela o tocou com a familiaridade de amantes que eram. – Vamos para o seu quarto. Para sua cama.

A respiração de Jared acelerou. Aquela sensação de descontrole, tão conhecida dele quando se tratava de sexo, estava chegando. Ele _gostava_ de sexo. E Genevieve era bonita e sexy.

Jensen assombrou seus pensamentos uma última vez.

- Ele está bem, não é? – Seus olhos ainda na direção do corredor.

- Ele está dormindo. Pare de pensar nele e se concentre em mim. – Ela o puxou em direção ao outro quarto da casa. Jared se deixou arrastar.

O quarto estava com a porta aberta. Genevieve passou primeiro e o soltou.

Ele a fechou com cuidado, sem barulho. Passou a chave. Isso era algo combinado com Jensen desde o primeiro dia em ele se mudara. Era assim antes, quando Mike, o amigo que cedera a parte da hipoteca para Jensen, estava ali. Porta fechada a chave significava companhia feminina. Mulher dentro de casa. Então, nada de andar com aquela cueca de estimação. Aquela que tinha 10 anos.

Genevieve fez uns passos de uma dança sinuosa, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a blusa. A peça escorregou por seus braços, caindo no chão.

Jared prendeu a respiração ao ver a peça que cobria os seios da namorada. Ele adorava quando ela vestia aquele sutiã. Era uma peça bordada, delicada, de uma cor clara, que realçava a pele dela.

Jensen foi banido de sua mente.

Ele deu dois passos e a agarrou pela cintura.

A suspendeu, travando seu pescoço e procurando sua boca com voracidade. Ela abraçou seus quadris com as pernas.

As mãos grandes encaixaram perfeitamente nas nádegas arredondadas. Ele apertou sentindo a maciez por baixo da saia.

Jared girou e caminhou para cama.

Subiu nela, carregando Genevieve com facilidade. A depositou com suavidade sobre o colchão. Tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ela se arrastou de costas, procurando espaço. Assim que o encontrou, suas mãos correram para o zíper do jeans dele, enfiando-se por dentro da roupa, procurando o membro e o massageando com sensualidade.

Jared gemeu e fechou os olhos.

Aquilo era muito bom.

A mulher também sorriu.

- Você acha que suas fãs fantasiam com isso?

Jare abriu os olhos e abaixou a visão.

Genevieve havia soltado o membro e olhava para ele com sofreguidão. Um momento depois estava com todo ele na boca, chupando-o esfomeada.

Jared segurou sua cabeça, enfiando os dedos pelos longos e escuros cabelos.

Seus olhos nublaram de prazer. A língua macia de mulher brincava com toda a extensão de seu órgão, enquanto a mão delicada continuava a massagem entre suas pernas.

Ele gemeu mais alto.

- Gennie, pelo amor de deus!

Genevieve parou com a carícia e o observou.

- Você não gosta? – Seu olhar de inocência provocou homem.

Os dois riram e cada qual tratou de tirar as roupas. Jared pulou na cama e os dois se enfiaram debaixo das cobertas.

- Jare? – ele estava sobre Genevieve, entre suas pernas, passando sua língua atrás de uma de sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo. Suas mãos perscrutaram a forma de cada seio, deliciado como podiam ser contidos totalmente dentro delas.

- Hum. - Gemeu ele.

- Amo você.

Jared levantou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava, esfregando o sexo no sexo dela. Ele levantou um pouco e escorregou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ambos abafaram os gemidos. Por eles, gostariam de gritar, mas havia mais gente na casa.

Encarou-a com um sorriso.

- Eu também, docinho.

Fizeram amor devagar e finalmente adormeceram.

...

- Tenho que ir. Tenho gravação daqui a pouco, Jare. – Ela estava vestida. Havia se aproximado apenas para se despedir e Jared a agarrara.

- Fica comigo e vamos almoçar juntos. – ele tinha o lençol escondendo seu corpo da cintura para baixo.

- Almoçar? Você sabe que horas são, vida? Vai dar sete da noite. Minhas cenas vão começar daqui a uma hora e eu tenho que passar em casa ainda. Nós dormimos o dia inteiro. – ela se desvencilhou do homem. Foi até a cômoda e pegou sua bolsa.

Abriu a porta, esperando que ele se virasse para ela.

Jared sentou na cama. Tinha o cabelo comprido por causa do personagem que fazia no momento. Estava todo para cima, despenteado. Tinha o rosto inchado pelo sono. E ainda assim era tão bonito de cortar a respiração de uma garota.

- Isso é muito injusto. - disse ela.

- O quê? - ele a observou atentamente, subitamente preocupado em tê-la aborrecido de alguma maneira.

- Você está incrivelmente sedutor com o cabelo espetado como se tivesse levado um choque e os olhos inchados como se tivesse dormido por três dias. – ela olhou para o teto, conversando com alguém lá em cima. – Sacanagem, sabia?

Ele riu.

Ela jogou um beijo em sua direção e depois saiu, fechando a porta.

Assim que Genevieve saiu de suas vistas, a expressão de Jared mudou. Ele foi tomado imediatamente por aquela sensação estranha de quando chegara mais cedo.

Como alguém que fica forçando uma parte do corpo dolorido, ele ficou estendendo aquela sensação, tentando interpretá-la.

Então, não suportou mais.

Levantou, jogando a roupa de cama para longe e foi até o banheiro. Fez sua higiene "matinal" completa por um banho. Vestiu uma bermuda e uma camisa e foi até o quarto de Jensen.

- Jen? – ele chamou baixinho.

Silêncio.

- Jen? - Jared colocou a mão na maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta. Fechada a chave.

Ele se retesou imediatamente.

Jensen não estava com ninguém dentro daquele quarto. Danneel estava fora e só voltaria na próxima terça-feira. E Jensen não era de levar mulher alguma para casa. Havia insistido para que ele desse a chave para a namorada de anos dele, mas Jensen se recusara. Danneel era sempre bem-vinda, mas ela dormira poucas vezes naquela casa. Jensen era muito discreto.

E se tivera uma fase galinha, "traça-todas", Jared não a havia pegado. Jensen não era de trazer para casa uma mulher que fosse só sexo. Alias, ele costumava ser fiel até demais.

Por tudo isso, Jared sabia que Jensen estava sozinho.

Agora por que cargas d'água aquela merda de porta estava trancada?

- Jensen! – Jared praticamente gritou. – Se você não quer ser incomodado seja bem claro. Preciso saber se você está bem! – Ele bateu com força na porta. As pancadas soaram por toda a casa. – Jensen!

A sensação de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo estava enlouquecendo-o.

Podia até adivinhar o que acontecera. O imbecil achara que Jared iria ficar em cima dele para tomar algum remédio e trancara a porta, tinha passado mal e agora estava desmaiado lá dentro.

- Controle-se, Jared. – Ele respirou fundo. Mas não resistiu. – Jensen! – gritou.

Ele se lembrou do molho de chaves que era guardado em uma gaveta da cozinha. Chaves extras de todas as portas internas da casa. Em menos de um minuto, havia ido até lá e estava de volta com todas elas. Tentou uma a uma e nenhuma delas adiantou.

Ele passou a mão na cabeça, agoniado.

- Jensen! – tentou uma última vez.

Ele sequer pensou. A angústia chegou a tal ponto que ele deu meia-volta sobre si mesmo, tomando distância. Apenas o suficiente para meter com toda a força um de seus pés na altura da maçaneta. Os ensaios repetidos e aulas de luta com mestre Chan haviam servido para alguma outra coisa que não as gravações de pancadas dos irmãos Winchester. A porta deu um giro de 180 graus, bateu na parede e voltou. Mas Jared já tinha invadido o quarto e estancado em meio a ele.

Tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Tudo limpo e arrumado. A cama imaculada. Provavelmente como Constance, a empregada semanal, havia deixado quando arrumara no dia anterior.

Jensen não havia dormido em casa. E isso era muito estranho. Ainda mais com ele se sentindo mal.

Ele foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e, ao se movimentar pelo quarto, o celular desconhecido em cima da cama chamou-lhe a atenção. Um modelo moderno, pequeno, preto e bonito.

Do lado, um bilhete confeccionado com letras recortadas de jornais e revistas. Os dizeres marcavam uma hora: 19:00h.

Jared pegou o telefone, aturdido.

Pegou o telefone fixo e ligou para o celular de Jensen.

Fora de área.

- Mas o que é isso, afinal de contas? – ele ficou olhando o telefone celular em sua mão. Era um modelo sem flip, parecido com um Iphone, totalmente diferente do aparelho de Jensen.

Jared levou um susto quando o aparelho começou a tocar uma melodia conhecida.

Ele atendeu.

...

- Olá, Jared. – A voz máscula, cadenciada, sem qualquer sotaque levantou imediatamente as suspeitas do ator.

- Quem está falando?

- Para você, desse momento em diante eu serei O Raptor. – Jared tinha a impressão que o homem do outro lado da linha estava sorrindo. – Porém, você, e só você, pode me chamar de amor, meu bem ou qualquer desses apelidos ridículos e deliciosos de quando se está apaixonado.

- O quê? Que brincadeira estúpida é essa? Jensen está por trás disso? – a ideia ocorreu, mas em momento algum chegou a acreditar que seu amigo fizesse uma coisa daquelas.

- Jensen está comigo e continuará comigo durante muito tempo Jared. Se ainda não entendeu, o que eu atribuo ao fato de você ter acabado de acordar, devo explicar, meu amado. Jensen Ackles foi sequestrado. Por mim.

Jared ficou mudo.

- É uma brincadeira muito idiota. Não tem graça nenhuma. – a voz dele quase não saiu.

- Não é uma brincadeira, amor. Nunca falei tão serio em minha vida. – o homem do outro lado suspirou.

E então Jared soube que era verdade. Jensen corria perigo.

- Quanto você quer?

O Raptor riu.

- Eu não quero dinheiro, Jare. Eu quero você. Quero você para mim. Totalmente meu. Assim, quem sabe, posso pensar em deixar seu amante escapar com vida.

O ator estava completamente atônito. O que aquele louco estava falando? Que ele e Jensen eram amantes? Outra vez aquela história?

- Olha, amigo, eu e Jensen somos meramente amigos. Muito amigos. Eu o considero um irmão e só.

- Confesse que vocês são amantes, Jare. Diga as palavras e peça perdão por ter me traído. Assim tudo acabará bem. – O Raptor estava aborrecido.

Jared perdeu a paciência.

- Você é louco? Só pode ser completamente insano. Está acreditando em histórias inventadas. E que história é essa de traição? Quem é você, afinal? Eu quero falar com Jensen agora!

O Raptor ficou mudo. Houve um silêncio abissal.

E então, alguns sons que não soube como identificar. O homem parecia estar se movimentando.

Os gritos fizeram com que ele desse um pulo para trás, quase deixando o celular cair de sua mão.

Ele ficou estatelado.

- Diga o seu nome! Seu nome inteiro!!– a voz masculina vociferou, monstruosa, oposta à voz que era dirigida a Jared há apenas uns instantes.

- Jensen! Jensen Ross Ackles!!! O que você quer?!!

E Jared novamente ouviu os gritos angustiados de Jensen. Era impossível não reconhecer a voz de _seu_ Jensen.

- Pare! Pare! – um tremor desconhecido surgiu do nada, tomando todo o corpo do ator.

Os gritos se sucediam. Aquele louco estava machucando Jen.

Houve silêncio novamente e finalmente a voz do Raptor soou próxima do telefone.

- Espero que tenha entendido que estou falando muito sério, Jare. Confesse. – o outro homem arfava.

Jared estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para conseguir segurar o telefone. Sua mão tremia tanto que teve medo de soltar o aparelho.

- Nós não temos nada. Por favor, não o machuque. Seu problema é comigo. – Jared estava perdendo a voz. – Vamos combinar de nos encontrar então. Você o solta e eu me entrego. Não o machuque. Não. O. Machuque.

- Vou esperar sua confissão, Jare. Eu volto a ligar. – a ligação foi interrompida.

Jared olhou à sua volta. Levantou o telefone até a altura de seu rosto. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Claro que era uma brincadeira. Só podia ser.

Ele andou até a cama e se sentou. Ficou muito tempo parado, só tentando controlar o tremor. Seu corpo já doía pelo esforço. Ele segurou a borda da cama, pois de repente o quarto todo começou a tremer como se estivesse acontecendo um terremoto.

Ele chegou a contar até vinte antes da sensação começar a amainar.

- Meu Deus! – Jared colocou a mão sobre a boca. – Meu Deus!

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia para onde se virar, com quem falar.

Estava perdido.

* * *

_**Continua.**_

_

* * *

_

**Notas da Autora**

**Resolvi mudar o modo como eu colocaria as notas para ficar mais fácil para todos entenderem... Se deixasse notas para o final como queria, talvez vocês se perdessem. Então me perdoem se houver notas demais... Mas prometo que será só nos primeiros caps.**

**_Sobre os Js e o pessoal em volta_**.  
Antes de começar e mesmo durante a feitura de Inevitável pesquisei muito na net a respeito dos Js. Sobre suas famílias, amigos, gostos, casas.  
Achei coisas interessantíssimas, mas que não posso comprovar. Aceitei e trabalhei com essas informações por que se quaisquer de vocês forem pesquisar acabarão encontrando o mesmo que eu. Se algo destoar posteriormente, encarem essa fic de uma maneira mais abrangente: é uma realidade alternativa mesmo. Como sempre, não é ?

**_Primeiro o óbvio:_**  
Jared Tristan Padalecki é filho de Gerald R. Padalecki, taxista e contador, e de Sharon L. Kramer, Professora de Inglês na East Central High School, em San Antonio. É o filho do meio e tem mais dois irmãos: Jeff Padalecki, médico, e a irmã mais nova, Megan Padalecki, formada em arquitetura. (VIVA A ARQUITETURAAAAA! – essa sou eu puxando brasa para minha profissão!)  
Jensen Ross Ackles nasceu em Dallas, Texas (EUA), filho de Donna Joan Shaffer e Roger Alan Ackles. Ackles tem um irmão mais velho, Joshua, e uma irmã mais nova, Mackenzie.

**_Então vamos lá._**  
A casa cuja hipoteca está nos nomes de Jensen e Jared fica em Vancouver. Mas seria complicado escrever sobre a casa lá. Então loquei a casa em Los Angeles, que é a cidade onde os personagens de Numb3rs moram e trabalham.  
O verdadeiro nome da atriz Genevieve Cortese é Jennifer Cortese. Eu prefiro Genevieve. Acho que combina melhor com o Cortese.  
Jensen teve Gayle Natcklis como agente antecessor a Freddie Prince Jr. Em muitos sites dizem que o Freddie é o agente. Em outro que o agente do Freddie é o agente dos nossos meninos. Como meu inglês é uma merda eu escolhi a opção em que o Freddie é o agente. Ele é casado com Sarah Michelle Gellar (apelido Sassy) (vulgo Buffy). Quando comecei a escrever essa fic o que consegui apurar foi isso. Depois fui surpreendida com a troca de agentes. Para ficar atualizada tirei o Gay da história. Agora além da casa, Jensen compartilha o agente com Jared... (*o*)  
O episódio da briga no bar no começo do cap 2 é verdadeiro. Jensen comentou no que amizade com Jared ia de vento em polpa, quando um dia foram a um bar. Jensen foi reconhecido e ele e Jared atacados. Porrada pra lá, porrada pra cá, Jensen se vira e vê Jared cercado por 3 ou 4 caras. O que ele faz? Sai correndo, dá uma voadora num sujeito, agarra o Jared pela gola e o arranca da confusão. Rasgando a camisa dele, diga-se de passagem... (PUTA QUE PARIU!!! MEU HERÓI!!!!!!!!!)  
Depois disso eles viraram irmãos... (ô se num credito... fraternalmente amantes...AMOOO!)  
Eu até acho que o alguém casualmente pode vir a chamar Jared de Jay, mas oficialmente o apelido dele é Jare (pelo menos é como supostamente Jensen o chama), além de claro Sasquatch, por motivos óbvios.  
Procurei, procurei e procurei, mas não consegui encontrar o nome da possível namorada de Jeffrey Dean Morgan (O GOSTOSO). E Acabei inventando uma para ele. Jeff tem cara de que namoraria uma Nina. Ele tem uma vasta lista de ex (como todo bom garanhão...) e descobriu recentemente que tem um filho de 4 anos. Jeff se tornou grande amigo de seus filhos (Jensen e Jared - óbvio) em SPN e o apelido que ele deu ao trio foi "os três irmãos idiotas"... fazer o quê? Quem se lembra da palhaçada de Jared e Jensen dentro Impala no final da primeira temporada que simplesmente fez o Dean (Jeffrey DEAN Morgan) ter um ataque apoplético vai entender por que...  
Jim Beaver, nosso amado Bobby é casado com Debbie Young, uma radialista famosa.  
Dia 22 de abril é o aniversário de Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Em 2011 cairá em uma sexta-feira.

**_Os cachorros._**  
Os de Jared são Harley e Sadie, um Mastiff e um German Shepherd respectivamente.  
O cãozinho de Jensen e Danneel Harris chama-se Icarus e é um cockapoo, um mestiço de poodle com Cocker.

**_Sobre Numb3rs._**  
Para quem não conhece Numb3rs...: É um seriado de Ridley e Tony Scott, e conta a história de dois irmãos (ó meu deus...), Don e Charlie. Don é o irmão mais velho e é um agente do FBI. Chefia o grupo composto por Megan, Colby e David. O seriado começa quando Don recruta o próprio irmão para ajudá-lo em um caso. Charlie Eppes, o irmão mais novo cinco anos, é um gênio e entrou na faculdade aos 13 anos, sendo o professor mais novo a dar aulas na "Cal-Sci" (Relacionada a CalTech, uma prestigiada – se não a mais – universidade de tecnologia e matemática de LA).  
Nos episódios Charlie e sua matemática aplicada sempre ajudam a resolver os casos das mais variadas maneiras, seja com um programa de informática diferenciado ou uma análise onde é aplicada uma formula gigantesca. E Charlie sempre explica as coisas de uma forma que você se sente o mais recente super gênio a nascer no mundo. Mesmo que depois você esqueça tudo.  
A série não é só isso, claro. Don e Charlie têm um relacionamento tenso, um tanto complicado no início. Don demorou a se acostumar com o caçula gênio e durante um tempo se ressentiu da atenção que os pais deram ao mais novo. Charlie sempre idolatrou seu irmão mais velho e sempre quis impressioná-lo. A oportunidade de trabalharem juntos é o momento ideal para se entenderem e descobrirem que se amam e se respeitam. Os momentos são muito ternos. Contidos, sem as declarações de Sam 1ª temporada e sem as lágrimas de Dean 4ª, mas são muito intensos. Eles realmente se preocupam um com o outro *cute*.  
Eu recomendo muito.  
Meu único problema é que não sei escrever sobre matemática... Tenho dois amigos, um casal, onde um é doutorado e ou outro pós-doutorado em matemática e mesmo assim escrever da maneira que os roteiristas de Numb3rs fazem é árduo... Pelo menos para os meros mortais. Acabei me colocando em meu lugar e resolvi o problema de uma maneira bem simplista. Nessa realidade, Charlie ainda não foi recrutado por Don. Então, nada de formulas de matemática aplicada, benhê!

**_Referência._**  
O filme Teorema é de 1968 é baseado no livro do mesmo nome do escritor e diretor Pier Paolo Pasolini. Foi me indicado pela Empty, pois é um filme complexo, repleto de significados e exigiu de seus atores grandes exercícios de interpretação. Achei que um diretor sensível com Ang Lee também seria um grande complemento ao filme.  
E cá entre nós... Não sei como atores tão bons quanto Jensen e Jared fazem filmes tão bobos. Então na minha história os filmes são arrasa-quarteirões mesmo. Daquele de bater no peito e falar: fui eu em que fiz.

**_Outras._**  
Bem todo o lance da telefonia foi feito nos padrões brasileiros. Tenho amigos que vire mexe estão nas "Zoropas" e "Estates" e por lá é bem parecido com as coisas por aqui. Até tentei ver alguma coisa do EUA, mas meu inglês é uma nulidade. Então abstraiam.

Bem é isso...

Bjks a todos que chegarem até aqui.

**_Galatea_**


	3. Parte III O Plano Começa e A Entrada do

**Algumas considerações:**

**01**– Nenhum dos nomes referentes a atores e personalidades refletem a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência.

**02** – Essa é a resposta a um desafio lançado pela Empty Spaces 11. E por tanto é dedicado a ela. O desafio consiste em escrever uma fic contendo tudo que eu supostamente não gosto, sendo o mais terrível e cruel possível. Algo totalmente inédito para mim. E eu caí de cabeça nessa história... E confesso que está sendo um baita de um aprendizado. Espero que você esteja realmente gostando, Amore.

**03** – É um crossover entre a realidade dos atores de Supernatural e a ficção dos personagens de NUMB3RS. Sim, é loucura, mas eu amo o Don Eppes...

_**04 – Darkfic, Deathfic, linguagem pesada, violência, abuso sexual, tortura. Homossexualismo, angústia, drama, suspense. Para sentar e chorar, pessoal.**_

**05** – **Beta:** Thata Martins

**06**– Reviews são simplesmente maravilhosos... Não sejam tímidos, nem envergonhados, afinal não custa nada escrever um gostei, um legal ou um muito bom... né? Claro... Caso você realmente tenha gostado! XD E eu respondo a todos coments. Podem perguntar por aí! XD!

**07 – **A Empty Spaces 11 fez algumas capas para essa fic, mas o ImageShack está literalmente me boicotando. Então assim que conseguir guardar as imagens por lá eu posto aqui, ok? [ Em... eu num consegui... :( ]

_**Galatea Glax, janeiro de 2010**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 5: O Plano Começa**_

Jared olhou os próprios sapatos.

Para o que ele precisava fazer, necessitava de um telefone idêntico ao que o Raptor havia deixado para ele. E ele sabia exatamente onde poderia conseguir um. Alguém lá em cima estava dando uma ajuda.

Ele precisaria também da ajuda de Joshua, o irmão mais velho de Jensen. Precisava falar com ele. Não poderia usar o telefone fixo da casa. Ele estava sendo monitorado, assim como seu próprio celular. Mas seu cérebro tinha começado a funcionar, graças a Deus. Jensen tinha dois telefones. Um ele havia ganhado recentemente de Dan. Era o que tinha sido levado com ele. O outro, o antigo, estava na gaveta da cômoda, no quarto dele. Jared estava encostado no batente da porta, quando vira Jen guardar o aparelho.

Ele tinha quase certeza que ainda funcionava. E tinha quase certeza que estava com o chip antigo. Não seria lógico tirar o chip do lugar quando Dan havia levado o aparelho e passado todos os números para a nova agenda. Jensen tinha um número novo porque ela insistira para que ele trocasse de operadora. Algo sobre os dois poderem se falar de alguma maneira especial, vídeo conferência, ou coisa do tipo.

Poderia beijar Danneel naquele momento. Até faria sexo com ela, de tão agradecido.

Mas antes tinha que fazer uma coisa. Pegou uma agenda na mesa que estava na lateral do sofá onde estava sentado e abriu na letra J. Localizou o nome de Joshua e decorou o número dele. Em seguida, ele levantou e saiu da sala em direção a cozinha.

Deixou o copo de onde bebera água dentro da pia.

Havia alguns policiais lá fora. Um na sala. Outro nos fundos. A massa, as cabeças pensantes, estava no escritório. E o escritório ficava no meio do corredor em direção ao quarto de Jensen. Ele não pensou muito.

Ele saiu da cozinha e caminhou pelo corredor. Colby estava falando algo. Estavam todos virados para Don e o chefe estava de cabeça baixa, escutando atentamente.

Jared não parou para escutar. Ele passou direto e entrou no quarto de Jensen. Não poderia fechar a porta. Ela estava caída num canto, produto de sua histeria há cinco dias.

Ele voou até a cômoda. Abriu a primeira gaveta. A gaveta dos troços. Era como sua mãe chamava a gaveta que a tudo recolhia. Restos de cadernos, canetas, caixas, pilhas. E telefones que você não usava mais. Segundo Sharon Padalecki, uma casa não era funcional se não tivesse pelo menos uma gaveta de troços.

Ele sorriu pensando na mãe. Ele não havia falado com ela naquele dia. Mas seu pensamento foi para outra mãe: Donna Shaffer estava em frangalhos, há dias a base de calmantes. Rezou silenciosamente para que não fosse Sharon, sua mãe, a sofrer daquele jeito, num futuro próximo. Tudo tinha que ser executado com precisão. Mas preferia se arriscar, não suportaria se Jensen morresse por sua causa.

Jared balançou a cabeça e logo de cara encontrou a caixa do celular velho. A abriu e pegou o aparelho e o carregador.

Foi até a porta e olhou para fora. O corredor estava vazio. Ele colocou o celular no bolso da frente da calça. O mais próximo da virilha que conseguiu. Duvidava que alguém fosse notar um volume tão próximo de seu órgão. Eles poderiam pensar que era algum tipo de tarado, mas não que fosse um telefone. Era o lugar certo. Se eles o vissem com outro aparelho, iriam perguntar por que precisava de um. E logo chegariam à conclusão que ele estava evitando a todo custo.

O carregador foi enrolado no menor tamanho possível e ficou na mão mesmo.

Jared passou pelo corredor num passo descontraído e, segundos depois, estava em seu quarto. Ele se enfiou em seu banheiro e trancou a porta. Tirou o telefone do bolso, desmontou-o, verificando se havia dentro dele um chip. Havia. Suspirou aliviado. Conectou ao carregador e esse à tomada em cima da pia.

Era um telefone com flip. Jensen adorava esses aparelhos. Até Daneel vir e trocar o dele por um mais moderno.

Jared ligou o aparelho e seu coração quase parou quando, não só o telefone correspondeu, acendendo-se inteiro, como também tocou uma musiquinha.

Ele discou o número de Joshua.

- Jensen? – A voz esperançosa do irmão mais velho do amigo cortou o coração do ator.

- Não, Josh. Sou eu, Jared. Estou ligando do número antigo do Jen. Preciso de sua ajuda. - Jared falava rápido e baixo. Não podia despertar a atenção dos agentes do FBI.

- Ah. – Josh engoliu em seco. - Jared, você tem noticias do meu irmão? O que está acontecendo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Joshua Ackles parecia controlado, mas o ator sabia que ele se parecia demais com seu irmão Jeffrey, então deveria estar se afogando num poço de preocupação. Fora uma das coisas que aproximara Jared e Jensen a princípio. A semelhança de suas vidas. Eles eram da mesma terra, eram filhos do meio de uma família de três filhos. Tinham um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova. Fora a coisa toda com a letra J. Conversando depois, haviam visto também que, respeitando as respectivas proporções, Jeffrey e Joshua eram bem parecidos, assim como Mackenzie e Megan. Eles riram também por suas irmãs mais novas terem a mesma inicial.

- Jared? – Joshua chamou. O ator se focou.

- Estou aqui, Josh. Tenho que ser rápido, então apenas me escute. – O FBI havia resumido a situação para a família de Jensen, mas havia achado melhor que eles esperassem afastados. A coisa era com Jared e eles, envolvidos como estavam, poderiam acabar atrapalhando. Mas diariamente era fornecido um resumo para eles, uma gentileza de Don Eppes. – Eu preciso de um aparelho telefônico. Ele é pequeno, preto. Deve ser um modelo recente. Quando você e sua família estiveram aqui no domingo eu vi um parelho idêntico na mão de alguém. Você sabe de qual telefone eu estou falando?

- O modelo da Kenzie é preto. E ela o tem a menos de um mês. Pelo menos, é o único preto que eu saiba. Da mãe é champanhe. O pai não levou. E eu não me lembro de ter levado o telefone também, Jared. Acho que ficou no carro aquele dia. – Joshua parecia cansado. – Eu não estou entendendo.

Ele respirou fundo. Seu plano começava naquele momento. Ele era um ator. Um excelente ator. E sua profissão seria a arma com a qual arrancaria Jensen das mãos daquele maluco.

- Josh, eu tenho um plano. Um plano que vai trazer Jensen de volta.

- Jared, não faça nada precipitado. Esse homem pode matar meu irmão. Não banque o herói, por favor.

- Josh, se não fizermos alguma coisa, Jensen vai morrer! O Raptor nos tem nas mãos dele. Todos esses agentes são ótimas pessoas, mas eles nunca lidaram com um sequestro desse tipo. Pelo que me conste, é a primeira vez que acontece algo assim, dessa maneira. – Jared falava rápido, aflito. Não queria dar satisfação de suas ligações para os agentes. - Eu preciso que você faça duas coisas para mim. Primeiro eu preciso desse telefone preto. Segundo, eu preciso que você arrume uma distração para mim, junto aos federais. E tem que ser o mais rápido possível. Me dê tempo

- Jared, eu sei que você está preocupado. Todos nós estamos, pelo amor de deus. Mas por favor, por favor, não vá piorar as coisas. Se algo acontecer a Jensen, minha família vai ser destruída.

Jared se empertigou.

- Joshua, eu vou trazer Jensen para casa, custe o que custar. Só que preciso de ajuda. Pelo menos para poder sair de casa sem ser seguido pela polícia. Você vai me ajudar a salvar seu irmão ou não? – perguntou, decidido.

Do outro lado, Joshua engoliu em seco. Ele ponderou alguns minutos. De onde estava, podia ver Kenzie. Sua irmã mais nova tinha a postura de uma mulher idosa. Seu cansaço era gritante. Fazia quase uma semana que a única pessoa que dormia era sua mãe. À base de calmantes. Sem entender muito bem por que, acreditou que Jared era a única chance de Jensen.

- Estou indo para aí.

- Ótimo. Escute. – Jare resumiu como Josh deveria agir. Ele olhava para a porta, agoniado. Tinha que ser rápido. O raptor poderia ligar a qualquer momento. – Estou te esperando, Josh.

Jared desligou o telefone.

Olhou o banheiro com um todo. Tinha que deixar aquele telefone carregando. Precisaria dele, já que o seu estava no escritório com os agentes. Achou melhor deixá-lo por ali. Ninguém vinha até seu banheiro, mesmo.

Trocou de tomada para que ele ficasse mais escondido e saiu do banheiro. Foi o tempo justo para que Colby entrasse no quarto procurando por ele.

- Jared, Don precisa conversar com você.

- Você primeiro – ele apontou para a porta. Jared seguiu o agente, na expectativa da chegada de Josh.

...

Don levantou e apontou uma cadeira para Jared.

- Vamos preparar uma armadilha, Jared. É a você que ele quer, então vamos dar-lhe o que ele deseja. Em troca de Jensen. Se você aceitar, é lógico.

Jared baixou o olhar. Ele mordeu os lábios.

- Eu já tinha pensando nisso.

- Mas nunca foi nossa primeira escolha.

Estavam todos em silêncio. Don analisou o ator. Algo havia mudado. E aquela mudança não era consequência do que acabara de falar.

- Na próxima vez que o Raptor ligar, você estará com um roteiro na mão. Algo que te dê suporte para conseguir um encontro com ele. – Megan se adiantou. – Vamos estar do seu lado. Literalmente.

- Vamos usar microrrastreadores, Jared. – Colby começou uma explicação – No celular - ele apontou com a cabeça para o aparelho em cima da mesa. – e no seu carro. E em você, claro.

Don estreitou os olhos. Não estava gostando do que via em Jared. Era difícil lidar com alguém que estava sofrendo do jeito que ele estava sofrendo, mas aquela mudança, quase imperceptível, o preocupava. Jared parecia mais presente. Algo em seu olhar tinha um quê de decisão.

Colby continuava explicando como fariam. Muito seria improviso. Mas algumas coisas poderiam ser previstas.

David olhou Don. Seu chefe via alguma coisa em Jared. O jeito que seu superior fitava o ator era algo conhecido. David passou a observar Jared também. Então ele viu. Algo que não estava ali a menos de uma hora. Algo havia acontecido.

As explicações se seguiram. Jared balançava a cabeça, confirmando que entendera.

Não demorou muito para que tudo fosse passado e repassado.

- Eu posso ir me deitar um pouco? – Jared repentinamente passou a impressão de uma exaustão sem precedentes. Não foi preciso atuar com perfeição naquela cena. Ele realmente estava cansado.

Don o olhou e acenou com a cabeça. Jared levantou e, pedindo licença, se encaminhou para seu quarto.

Don e David observaram o ator se recolher. Assim que ele saiu, eles se entreolharam.

- Demorou a chegar, Don. Mas sempre chega.

- O que foi? – Megan chegou perto.

Don apontou com o queixo para a porta por onde Jared havia passado.

- Seu amiguinho. Finalmente vai tentar aprontar alguma coisa.

- Wow. Estava demorando. Ele está sob muita pressão. – Colby se encostou à parede. – Não é fácil ser a causa do sofrimento de quem você... – a voz do agente de cabelos castanhos claros mudou. Assumiu um tom de dúvida. - ... ama?

- Não vamos discutir isso novamente. Não é relevante. – Don abriu a pasta que estava em suas mãos. Era o perfil do Raptor. - E sempre acontece. Quem está no olho do furacão sempre tenta bancar o herói. Megan e Colby. Olho nele, ok? Ele não vai a lugar nenhum sozinho. Não o quero indo atrás do Raptor. Não quero duas celebridades mortas em nossas mãos. Nosso dever é trazer um, sem perder o outro. David, apronte tudo para o rastreamento. Traga a equipe aqui. Não posso ter esse telefone longe. – Don pegou o paletó e o vestiu. – Megan, agora é seu turno. Estou indo até o bureau. Tenho que tirar uma dúvida. Em uma hora estou de volta. Alguma dúvida?

Todos negaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Em uma hora nos vemos de novo aqui. Isso só muda se o Raptor ligar antes. O que é improvável.

Os quatro dispersaram. Cada um indo executar sua parte.

...

Jared havia realmente deitado, mas sua cabeça trabalhava furiosamente. Tudo dependia de conseguir o aparelho de Mackenzie. E conseguir trocar pelo o que o Raptor tinha deixado para ele.

Jared repassou cada item de seu plano.

Era a ele quem o Raptor queria. Nisso Don Eppes estava certo. Se era a ele quem aquele filho de uma puta queria, era Jared que ele teria. E amargaria cada um dos dias restantes de sua vida por ter mexido com Jensen. Por ter colocado Jared naquela situação.

Jared fechou os olhos com força.

Os gritos de Jensen jamais seriam esquecidos. Ele levaria aqueles gritos para o túmulo. Lagrimas de ódio teimaram em encher seus olhos, mas Jared engoliu o choro, com a prática de um ator.

Ele voltou a pensar. Tinha que parar de pensar em Jensen e no Raptor. Porque todas as vezes que fazia isso perdia a concentração.

Uma saudade imensa o invadiu de maneira tão repentina que ele chegou a perder o ar.

Jensen rindo e o olhando de lado. Um dia Jen realmente perguntara: "Você é louco ou o quê?". Lembrava-se de ter feito uma cara séria e lastimosa: "Eu sou o 'O Quê', eu admito..." Uma piada tão sem graça. E Jen rira, feito um bobo. Aquela risada rouca, tão dele.

- Jensen... Jensen! – seus lábios murmuraram, desesperados. – Isso já foi longe demais, Jen. Eu...

Jared adormeceu sem perceber.

Ele sonhou. Estava se afogando. Em um mar negro, em uma noite de tempestade. Ele sentia seus pulmões encherem com o líquido negro a sua volta. Estava sufocando. Ele batia os braços, desesperado. Sempre fora um bom nadador, mas ali, à mercê da vontade da intempérie, não se lembrava disso. As ondas batiam sobre ele com força, afundando-o, mas abaixo da linha da água estava tão ou mais agitado quanto em cima. Ele afundava e era cuspido de novo à superfície.

Ele não conseguia mais respirar.

Fechou os olhos, se entregando. Não conseguiria vencer o mar a sua volta e a tempestade acima de dele.

Foi quando então sentiu as mãos em seus braços.

Ele abriu os olhos e o que viu o deixou de cabelos arrepiados.

Jensen estava ali. E ele era luminoso. Um anjo com asas brancas e brilhantes como uma estrela. Ele vestia uma calça e camisa largas e brancas. Sua pele branca parecia brilhar ainda mais sobre o fundo negro do mar.

- Jensen - Jared murmurou.

Jensen sorriu. Um sorriso tão doce que cortou o coração de Jared.

- Estou tentando, Jen. Estou tentando. – no sonho, Jared chorou desamparado. – Jen, por favor, volte para casa. Por favor, não me abandone.

Jensen inclinou a cabeça. Os dois pairavam sobre as ondas. O vento tempestuoso passava ao redor sem conseguir atingi-los, a não ser com uma brisa suave que fazia os cabelos de Jensen balançar serenamente.

Jared tentava decorar cada expressão do amigo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava com Jensen. Que ele finalmente estava vivo. As grandes asas brancas batiam lentamente.

- Jared? – a voz de Jensen, de uma rouquidão muito maior do que era na verdade, fez Jared sentir arrepios de prazer. Jensen estava ali com ele. – Você é meu herói.

A tempestade aumentou e voltou a atacá-los, dessa vez atingindo o anjo que Jensen era. Vozes perturbadas repercutiram sobre o mar e Jared se viu sentado na cama olhando ao redor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Entendeu então que estivera sonhando.

Mas por que ainda ouvia as vozes?

- Vocês vão matar meu irmão!!! – a voz feminina gritava aflita. - Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa e vão contar pra gente o que está acontecendo!!! Eu quero saber onde está meu irmão!!!

- Mackenzie!!! - a voz de Joshua soou irritada.

- Mackenzie! Josh! – Jared deu um pulo e correu para fora do quarto. O escritório estava uma bagunça. Megan havia imobilizado Mackenzie no chão. A garota gritava e esperneava, chorando desesperada.

- Jared!!! Onde está meu irmão?!! Vocês não podem negar isso!!

Josh tinha as mãos na cabeça e parecia muito irritado.

- Pare com isso, Kenzie!! O que você quer que eu diga para mamãe quando ela acordar?? Que você atacou agentes do FBI e agora está presa? – Ele gritou.

Jared estava parado na porta. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Josh se virou para ele e sem qualquer aviso piscou, apontando discretamente para a irmã.

Jared não pôde acreditar. Mas era evidente que Kenzie era parte da distração que combinara com Joshua.

- Ei, agente Reeves! Pode deixar. Eu cuido da Mackenzie. – Jared esperou Megan soltá-la e em seguida levantou a irmã de Jensen do chão. Ela chorava copiosamente. Jared a abraçou.

- Vamos, menina. – Josh começou a segui-los, mas Jared fez um sinal para que ele ficasse. – Vá beber um copo d'água. Aproveite e traga um para sua irmã. - A encenação havia começado.

Jared levou a moça para seu quarto e encostou a porta.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Mackenzie se desvencilhou do abraço de Jared. Ela continuava chorando. E, chorando, tirou o aparelho negro do bolso e estendeu para Jared.

- Esse é o aparelho para qual aquele louco liga? – Ela o olhava com... rancor?

- Kenzie... – Jared já se sentia culpado. Não precisava que a mulher a sua frente o olhasse com todas aquelas acusações.

- Eu sei, Jare. Mas é meu irmão que está lá. Eu só concordei com isso porque eu sei que você vai dar o melhor de você para trazer seu namorado de volta. – Mackenzie se sentou na cama dele, tentando parar de chorar.

- Namorado? Kenzie... – Jared estava boquiaberto. – Como você pode pensar isso de mim? Como você pode pensar isso do seu próprio irmão?!

A mulher secou os olhos e o encarou.

- Todos sabem o que vocês são, Jared. Isso é ponto pacifico entre os amigos de Jen, na família. E não duvido que também seja entre os seus. Eu não sei por que vocês não assumem isso de vez. Mas essa não é a questão.

Ela levantou e andou até ele.

- Você vai trazer meu irmão de volta porque você o ama. E só você pode trazê-lo de volta, Jared. Se precisar de mais ajuda, ligue para o Josh. Se ligar para mim, seu agente Eppes irá atender.

Ela tratou de sair do quarto, quase atropelando o irmão que entrava com um copo d'água.

- Mackenzie Ackles!! – Josh gritou para ela. Ele se voltou para Jared e sussurrou: – Ela te entregou?

Jared estava sem palavras. Apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Josh fez que sim também. Deixou o copo em cima da cômoda e disparou atrás da irmã.

"Seu namorado."

A família e os amigos de Jensen achavam que os dois eram namorados. E Danneel? E Genevieve? Por um acaso haviam se esquecido delas?

Não. Não iria pensar naquilo. Tinha mais em que pensar.

Tinha que se preparar duas vezes para o Raptor. Uma com os agentes. E outra sozinho.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: A Entrada do FBI**_

Allan Eppes abriu a porta e se pôs a observar o homem desconhecido. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos cortados rente, era alto e seus olhos também eram castanhos. Parecia muito agitado.

- Olá! Boa noite! Essa é a casa de Don Eppes? Estou tentando falar com ele a noite toda. Desculpe a hora, eu sei que está tarde, mas não consigo. O telefone que me deram do apartamento dele não atende, então fui até lá só que não tem ninguém em casa. O celular dele também não atende. Tentei o FBI, mas deixaram em espera e eu estava passando pelo túnel naquela hora e a merda da ligação caiu, e quando eu tentei de novo a minha bateria acabou e eu não consegui achar o carregador, que está dentro dessa merda de carro e o Fernando já tinha me dado o endereço daqui, então achei melhor vir direto, do que esperar para carregar ou parar em um orelhão...

- Ei! – Allan, um senhor do início da casa dos sessentas anos, com cabelos grisalhos e uma postura dócil, deu um passo e posou a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Calma, amigo! – Ele virou a cabeça para dentro de casa e chamou. – Don! Há um rapaz procurando por você! – Alan voltou a encarar o homem. Ele havia conseguido ficar mais agitado. Dava a impressão de que a qualquer momento iria explodir em fogos de artifício. – Problemas, hein?

Don chegou até a porta esperando por encrenca. Ele passou pelo pai e se postou do lado de fora da casa, ao lado do rapaz. Don analisou todo ele. Rosto de traços bonitos. Teve a ligeira impressão que ele era alguém famoso. Vestia roupas caras. Perfume também caro. Don virou o rosto para a rua, reparando também no carro. Um BMW negro. Conversível. É, o homem tinha dinheiro.

Sua primeira tentativa de descobrir qual era o problema correu para algum filhinho de papai encrencado ou algo similar. Mas isso foi no primeiro segundo. Logo em seguida sua análise se aprofundou e ficou claro que era algo muito grave. O homem a sua frente, beirando uns 35, talvez 37 anos, estava no último grau de estresse.

- Nos conhecemos? – Don deu um meio sorriso à guisa de simpatia.

- Agente Especial Don Eppes? – O homem pareceu quicar de ansiedade.

- Isso mesmo – Don estreitou os olhos.

- Desculpe vir nesse horário, mas é uma questão de vida ou morte. Meu nome é Freddie Prinze Jr. – Ele estendeu a mão e Don a apertou rapidamente. – Sou amigo de Fernando Dias. Foi ele que me deu sua direção. Ele disse que você poderia nos ajudar.

À menção do nome Fernando, a lembrança do agente da DHS/ICE tomou conta da mente de Eppes. Havia trabalhado com Dias há pelo menos dois anos num caso difícil que havia mobilizado o ICE, Serviço de Imigração e Alfândegas , e o FBI. Haviam concluído o caso com sucesso, mas não antes de Dias salvar a vida do agente do Bureau.

Don olhou para o homem mais velho parado à porta e de novo para Freddie. Se Dias havia mandado o homem para ele era porque o próprio Dias não podia fazer nada. Não estava sob sua jurisdição.

- Ok, vamos entrar. – Ele pôs a mão suavemente nas costas de Freddie e o direcionou para dentro da casa. Alan esperou que os dois entrassem e fechou a porta. Don apontou para um sofá, mas o homem recusou a se sentar. Por sua vez, Don desligou a tv, onde ele e Alan estavam assistindo uma partida de baseball. – Pai, você pode trazer alguma coisa para o sr. Prinze?

- Não. Eu não quero nada. – Freddie começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Don assentiu com a cabeça. Fez um sinal discreto para o homem mais velho, que entendeu perfeitamente.

- Sr. Prinze, vou buscar um copo d'água, está bem? Com licença. – Alan escapou para a cozinha.

- Então sr. Prinze...

- Só Freddie, por favor!

- Ok. Qual é o problema, Freddie?

Freddie se obrigou a parar e encarar o homem.

- Agente Eppes, você já ouviu falar em um seriado de TV chamado Supernatural? Da CW?

Don fez uma careta.

- Não assisto muita TV, Freddie. Baseball. Basquete. Um filme, vez ou outra. Mas o nome me é familiar.

Freddie balançou a cabeça.

- É estrelado por dois atores jovens. Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. – ele engoliu em seco. Enfiou as mãos no bolso. Tinha que se manter calmo, para explicar direito o que estava acontecendo.

- Ackles? – O nome acendeu uma luzinha na mente do agente. – Ackles? Ele não ganhou...

- O Oscar esse ano? Exato. Ele mesmo. Aconteceu uma coisa horrível com ele, agente. Ele foi sequestrado essa madrugada. – Freddie falou aquilo como se estivesse deixando soltar um peso imenso de suas costas. – Nós não sabemos o que fazer. Precisamos de orientação. De alguém que saiba o que fazer. Eu liguei para Fernando e ele mandou procurá-lo. Disse alguma coisa sobre jurisdição.

- Acalme-se, Freddie. Dias está certo. Ele é do ICE. Imigração e Alfândega. Ele não pode fazer nada quando se trata de um sequestro. Preciso que você me informe exatamente o que aconteceu, ok? Comece do começo.

Freddie se preparou para contar o que havia acontecido há algumas horas.

...

Jared olhou novamente para o celular em suas mãos. O tremor era uma sensação longínqua agora. Ele olhou o quarto de Jensen. Os gritos do amigo ecoaram novamente em sua mente.

"Ligue para seu agente. Agentes sempre sabem o que fazer!" Chad havia comentado isso quando alguém falara (Tom? Mike?) sobre quem deveriam comunicar caso houvesse problemas. "Quando você estiver bêbado demais para dirigir? Quando aquele diretor maluco cismar com você? Problemas com garotas? Ligue para seu agente. Agentes sempre sabem o que fazer!" As risadas de Chad, Tom e Mike fizeram um back para os gritos de Jensen. Jensen estava junto quando haviam conversado sobre aquilo. Estavam juntos em um restaurante, comemorando alguma coisa.

- Freddie!

A lembrança do agente mútuo, dele e de Jensen, fez Jared pular da cama e correr até seu quarto para pegar o seu celular. Discou o atalho e não demorou muito para que a voz de Freddie soasse do outro lado da linha.

- Freddie. – A voz dele quase não saiu.

- Jare? Como vai, rapaz? Temos um encontro na terça, não esqueça. Você já chegou a alguma conclusão sobre os roteiros? – A voz de Freddie foi abafada por barulhos de festividade. – Jared?

- Freddie... Jensen foi sequestrado.

O agente e ator Freddie Prinze Jr ficou mudo. Ele olhou para as pessoas a sua volta. Sua esposa estava segurando sua mão. Sarah olhou para o marido, estranhando a súbita paralisia que o havia tomado.

Freddie olhou para Sarah e, num impulso, ele saiu puxando-a para um lugar em que estivesse menos barulho.

- Jared, onde você está? – pausa. – Ok. Estou indo para aí. – Freddie terminou a ligação. Segurou os ombros da também atriz Sarah Michelle Gellar, sua esposa.

- Ackles está com problemas. Eu tenho que voltar para cidade, Sassy. Você consegue chegar em casa bem? Acha que consegue uma carona?

Sarah o olhou, abismada.

- Jensen atropelou alguém?

- Jared não me contou muito. Estou indo pra casa deles. Mas... – ele falou, atônito. – acho que ele foi sequestrado.

Sarah escondeu a boca com mão.

- Meu deus!

- É.

Como uma coisa daquelas poderia acontecer? A incredulidade assomou a seus rostos. Sarah se recuperou mais rápido.

- Não se preocupe comigo, amor. Vá. Vá ajudar aos meninos. Eu dou um jeito de chegar em casa. Vou pedir uma carona a Lindsay. Só me mantenha informada. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto deles.

- Está bem, Sassy. - Ele a beijou na boca e se direcionou para a saída da casa onde estavam. Era uma mansão afastada da cidade. Uma grande festa de um patrocinador. Freddie levaria quase duas horas para chegar à casa dos rapazes.

Sarah cruzou os braços. O marido não havia pedido para que fizesse silêncio, mas não era necessário. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

...

Jared desligou o telefone, encostou-se à parede e escorregou até o chão.

Ele não conseguia deixar de ouvir os gritos de Jensen. Em sua cabeça, tentava descobrir o que o Raptor teria feito para fazê-lo gritar daquela maneira. Quem poderia machucar assim um ser humano a troco de nada?

Ele ainda estava na mesma posição quando, muito tempo depois, a campainha alucinada conseguiu penetrar na couraça que eram seus pensamentos.

Freddie saiu entrando pela casa, como se fosse encontrar uma legião de criaturas de outro mundo.

Jared fechou a porta e o encarou.

- Freddie, temos que chamar a polícia, alguém. – Jared estava pálido.

- Jared, o que está acontecendo? Como você sabe que Jensen foi sequestrado? Os sequestradores entraram em contato? – o agente olhava a sua volta como se fosse encontrar um bilhete em algum lugar.

A casa estava silenciosa. E esse silêncio só era quebrado pelo som das vozes dos dois homens. Quando o telefone preto tocou a melodia conhecida, Jared deu um pulo e olhou assustado para o celular em cima da mesa de centro.

- O que foi, Jared? – Freddie viu o ator conseguir empalidecer ainda mais do que já estava. Jared correu até a mesa, pegou o telefone e apertou alguns botões até que se pôde ouvir a respiração da pessoa que ligava. Ele tinha atendido e colocado no viva voz.

- Al-Alô

- Olá, Jare. Como você está? Ainda um tanto atordoado?

A voz masculina soou carinhosa.

- Olha, você deve querer alguma coisa. Você tem que querer dinheiro. Eu posso arranjar muito dinheiro, ok?

- Calado, Amor. Eu só liguei para que você pudesse ouvir e sonhar essa noite. – o Raptor sussurrou a frase. Como se fosse uma carícia.

Silêncio.

Freddie abriu os braços sem entender.

Os gritos de Jensen começaram de forma tão abrupta que tanto o agente quanto o ator jogaram o corpo para trás.

- Pare!! – A voz transtornada de Jensen parecia tão surpresa quanto os dois naquela sala. - Por quê, inferno? Por quê? – o estalar do que parecia um chicote chegou até os dois homens e os atingiu. Freddie andou para trás. Jared abraçou o próprio corpo, encolhendo.

- Por favor, pare o que quer que esteja fazendo com ele. Por favor. – o ator sussurrou. Sua voz tinha sumido completamente. Os gritos continuaram como se tivessem ligado o rapaz loiro em uma tomada.

Freddie tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Jared? – A voz masculina voltou ao telefone.

Jared estava tremendo. Ainda assim pegou o telefone.

- Alô. – sua voz desaparecera. Ele tentou mais uma vez falar, mas não saiu som algum.

Freddie foi tomado de súbita presença de espírito. Aproximou-se de Jared para que o aparelho alcançasse sua voz.

- Alô! Quem fala?

Silêncio.

- Olhe, Jared está na minha frente, só que ele está sem voz. Quando ele se estressa, acontece isso. Ele perde a voz.

Silêncio. Absoluto silêncio.

- Meu nome é...

- Freddie. É. Eu sei. Freddie. – a fúria na voz do homem desconhecido fez o agente ter arrepios na coluna vertebral. – Essa vai ser a primeira e última vez que falo com alguém que não seja Jared nesse número, Freddie Prinze Jr. Se eu for desobedecido, Jensen Ackles vai receber pelo menos 6 tiros de uma pistola 9mm na cabeça.

Jared engasgou com a ameaça.

- Eu... – ele forçou a voz, que saiu rouca, baixa, longínqua. – Estou aqui.

- Eu também sei disso, meu querido. Esse foi apenas meu presente essa noite para você. – a voz voltou a assumir um tom carinhoso. – Não me desobedeça, Jare. Eu te amo.

A ligação foi interrompida.

- Esse homem é louco!!! – Freddie estava em estado de choque. – O que esse homem quer, Jared?

O ator olhava para o telefone, hipnotizado. Ele tremia nitidamente.

Jared abriu a boca, mas nada saiu.

O agente olhou a sua volta novamente. Achou o que procurava numa mesa do lado de um dos sofás. Um bloco. Com caneta.

Ele a pegou e colocou nas mãos de Jared.

- Escreva, já que você não pode falar. Diga-me o que está acontecendo.

Jared olhou para o papel em sua mão e, sem saber como, escreveu algumas frases. Passou o bloco para Freddie.

"Um louco sequestrou Jensen. Ele entrou aqui em casa e deixou esse telefone. Ele diz que não quer dinheiro. E sim a mim. Ele quer que eu confirme que eu e Jensen somos amantes."

O agente leu pelo menos quatro vezes antes de se dar conta do que _realmente_ estava escrito

- Você está brincando. Isso não pode ser verdade. – os olhos arregalados de Freddie demonstravam toda a incredulidade de quando você é atingido pelo improvável. - Calma. Vamos parar e pensar. Precisamos de ajuda. – Freddie largou o bloco em cima da mesa, perto de onde Jared tinha posto o celular. – Precisamos de uma autoridade. De alguém que possa nos dizer como proceder. Merda, isso não é um filme. Onde podemos sempre contar com um agente especial...

Fernando. Fernando era um agente especial. A imagem do homem latino surgiu como num passe de mágica. Com o que ele trabalhava? Sarah tinha o telefone dele.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos entre Freddie ligar para esposa e logo em seguida para Fernando Dias.

- Olá, Freddie. A que devo? – Dias disse logo após Prinze se identificar. Freddie resumiu a situação. O homem fez silêncio durante alguns segundos. – Acho que não posso ajudá-lo. Não como você está precisando. Mas eu posso te direcionar. Trabalhei há alguns anos com um agente do FBI. O rapaz é competente. Vai poder ajudar. Além do que, é jurisdição dele. Você pode anotar?

Dias deu todos os telefones e os endereços que ele tinha de Don Eppes.

- Eppes vai ajudar, Freddie.

- Obrigado, Fernando.

Os dois fizeram silêncio.

- Freddie? – a voz, um tanto cantada, do agente da ICE soou solidária.

- Sim, Fernando?

- Boa Sorte. Espero que tudo termine bem.

- Eu também, amigo.

...

Freddie tentou todos os telefones de Don Eppes, mas não conseguiu contato. Resolveu ir até um dos endereços que Dias havia lhe passado.

Jared continuava no sofá. O olhar distante.

O agente pegou o próprio telefone e ligou para Chad Murray.

- Alô? – A voz sonolenta soou irritada.

- Chad?

- Sim? Quem é que liga a essa hora da noite??? – só então o agente olhou o relógio de pulso. Eram quase onze horas. Nem tão tarde assim, para a movimentada Los Angeles. De qualquer maneira, havia demorado muito para chegar até ali.

- Chad, é Freddie, o agente de Jared.

- Hum. - a voz pareceu mais alerta. – Oi, Freddie.

- Você poderia vir até a casa de Jared?

- Olha, eu estou descansando porque daqui a pouco eu vou sair. Eu tenho um compromisso essa noite. Jared sabe disso. Então, se for mais uma rodada pela night, diga para ele não me esperar hoje, ok?

- Jensen foi sequestrado e estou indo atrás de ajuda. Você pode ficar com Jared enquanto estou fora? Não acho que ele deva ficar sozinho. Ele está muito abalado e meio catatônico. – a notícia, cuspida no rosto de Chad, o fez abrir a boca e mantê-la assim. Freddie estava cada vez mais agitado. E irritado.

- C-claro. – Chad gaguejou. - Estou indo para aí.

- Ótimo.

Prinze passou a mão na cabeça.

Aquilo era o inferno.

...

- Esse Chad está com Padalecki? – Don pegou seu telefone.

- Sim. Ele vai ficar lá até eu voltar. Chad e Jared são muito amigos. – Freddie finalmente se sentou. Ele parecia ter corrido uma maratona carregando sacos de cimento de 50 quilos. O homem finalmente cedeu.

- Ligue para ele e avise que agentes vão chegar daqui a pouco por lá. Diga também que você está voltando.

Freddie fez que sim e pegou o telefone para fazer as ligações.

Don pegou o celular e fez uma ligação. Acionou seus agentes, encaminhando todos para casa dos atores.

- Megan, acione toda a unidade. Temos um sequestro em andamento. O endereço: - Don se voltou para Freddie, que respondeu rapidamente a localização da casa dos atores. O agente repetiu para a mulher do outro lado. – Nome da vítima: Ackles, Jensen.

- Ackles? – a voz da mulher pareceu legitimamente espantada – O ator do Oscar? O Dean?

- Quem é Dean? - Don estranhou o nome.

- É o personagem do seriado da CW que eu falei. – Freddie respondeu no lugar da mulher do outro lado da ligação.

- É, Megan. O próprio. Acione o pessoal dos perfis, também. Você vai trabalhar com eles. O sequestrador não quer resgate. Aparentemente, está atrás do outro ator do seriado. – Don deu mais algumas orientações.

- Padalecki?

- Esse. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – Don desligou. – Freddie, você vai ter que me dar alguns minutos para que eu me troque. – Don apontou para o pijama que vestia.

Freddie balançou cabeça. Ele olhou para o chão.

Don o deixou onde estava e correu para o quarto que ainda era seu naquela casa. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e foi encontrar o pai na cozinha.

- Desculpe, pai. Vamos ter que deixar o jogo para outra vez. – Don destravou e voltou a travar arma, verificando se estava tudo certo com ela. Colocou-a no coldre. Pegou a chave do carro e voltou para a sala em companhia de Alan.

Freddie estava na mesma posição.

- Você consegue dirigir?

O rapaz levantou-se do sofá.

- Claro.

Os dois encaminharam-se para a porta.

- Sr. Prinze? – Alan chamou.

Tanto ele quanto Don se voltaram para o homem mais velho.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. Que seu amigo saia ileso.

Freddie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu também. Obrigado.

Os dois agentes, o federal e o de celebridades, entraram cada um em seu carro e seguiram rumo à residência de Jensen Ackles.

* * *

_**Continua.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas da Autora**

DHS/ICE (Department of Homeland Security/Immigration and Customs Enforcement - Departamento de Segurança Nacional/Serviço de Imigração e Alfândegas)

DHS/FBI (Department of Homeland Security/Federal Bureau of Investigation - Departamento de Segurança Nacional/ Bureau Federal de Investigação.)

Como "setores" do DHS é normal haver cooperação entre as agências.

Só um comentário...

Isso é uma fic então não me prendi muito nesses detalhes técnicos... Inglês, gente... Eu sou analfabeta em inglês... Espero que não esteja muito confuso... O importante aqui é que é o FBI que toma conta do caso de Jensen e que o Agente Especial encarregado do caso é o Don Eppes. :P

AHHHHH, se vcs chegaram até aqui... Poxa, deixe um review... Vcs leem mas não me falam nada... :( :( :(

Té a aproxima gente.

Gah


	4. Parte IV A tortura

**Algumas considerações:**

**01**– Nenhum dos nomes referentes a atores e personalidades refletem a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência.

**02** – Essa é a resposta a um desafio lançado pela Empty Spaces 11. E por tanto é dedicado a ela. O desafio consiste em escrever uma fic contendo tudo que eu supostamente não gosto, sendo o mais terrível e cruel possível. Algo totalmente inédito para mim. E eu caí de cabeça nessa história... E confesso que está sendo um baita de um aprendizado. Espero que você esteja realmente gostando, Amore.

**03** – É um crossover entre a realidade dos atores de Supernatural e a ficção dos personagens de NUMB3RS. Sim, é loucura, mas eu amo o Don Eppes...

_**04 – Darkfic, Deathfic, linguagem pesada, violência, abuso sexual, tortura. Homossexualismo, angústia, drama, suspense. Para sentar e chorar, pessoal.**_

**05** – **Beta:** Thata Martins

**06**– Reviews são simplesmente maravilhosos... Não sejam tímidos, nem envergonhados, afinal não custa nada escrever um gostei, um legal ou um muito bom... né? Claro... Caso você realmente tenha gostado! XD E eu respondo a todos coments. Podem perguntar por aí! XD!

_**Galatea Glax, abril de 2010**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 7: _A tortura._**

As lâmpadas naquele lado do estaleiro estavam todas apagadas. Ele tinha providenciado isso.

Estava tudo completamente deserto, mas não queria correr o risco de alguém vê-lo.

Entrou com a van, seguindo o caminho que sabia de cor até a entrada mais escondida.

Apertou o controle, esperando a grande porta abrir.

O veículo entrou e parou a poucos passos de outra porta. Essa, uma normal, já estava aberta e dava para um cômodo em penumbras.

O Raptor saiu do veículo e abriu a porta de trás da van. Observou o homem jogado ali por poucos segundos antes de se apoiar com um pé na beirada, abraçá-lo por baixo dos ombros e puxá-lo para fora.

O rapaz desacordado, apesar de alto, não era tão pesado assim. Não para o Raptor, que tinha uma rotina de malhação intensa para definição de músculos e aumento de força. Foi fácil carregá-lo.

O homem levou o outro desacordado para dentro do cômodo através daquela porta aberta.

O depositou no chão com extremo cuidado e um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Foi até lá fora, manobrou a van até que ela ficasse de frente para a porta automática, saiu do veículo e observou seu mais novo lar. O imenso galpão tinha sido preparado para recebê-lo e ao ator durante muitos e muitos dias. Havia uma cama para ele. Uma mesa. O laptop. Uma tv gigante. Um sofá. Uma geladeira abastecida, assim como mantimentos vários. Se fosse necessário, poderia passar bastante tempo por ali.

O cômodo à parte seria a "suíte" de seu hóspede.

Ele andou até uma mesa e pegou uma peça de roupa. Voltou até o homem e o despiu quase com preguiça. Primeiro, os sapatos caros e as meias. Depois, o casaco de um material sintético macio e escuro.

Por baixo deste, o rapaz desacordado vestia uma camisa de manga comprida e, por baixo dela, outra de meia manga. Também estas foram retiradas lentamente.

O Raptor finalmente partiu para calça comprida. Esta era um jeans de uma marca famosa e custosa. Ele sorriu ao ver o nome na etiqueta. Era uma boa marca. Cara, realmente, mas ele conhecia outras ainda mais ostensivas. O cinto foi aberto e a calça saiu também do corpo do rapaz. Restou por último a roupa íntima: uma cueca da marca boxer. Ele gostava dessa marca, do corte, de como grudava ao corpo sem ser desconfortável. Ao tirá-la, o Raptor gemeu de satisfação.

Aquilo seria melhor do que ter trazido Jared. Porque sua idéia inicial era trazer o ator mais novo. Mas depois do que houvera, havia mudado de posição. Algo melhor lhe ocorrera.

E então havia, durante quatro anos, planejado aquilo. Quatro longos anos. E agora estava concretizando seu maior sonho. Aos poucos iria fazer Jared Padalecki esquecer por completo o homem nu a sua frente. Tinha um plano. Havia previsto tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

O Raptor fechou os olhos, visualizando o homem moreno e com covinhas. Jare era tão, tão lindo. Além de ser alto, moreno, ter uma pele deliciosa e suas malditas covinhas, que o faziam ter um ar de criança... Além disso tudo, ele tinha o mais incrível tom de verde em seus olhos. Seus lábios mais finos e quase delicados haviam-no enfeitiçado. O Raptor gemeu mais alto. Jare seria dele, mesmo que fosse morto.

Mas não. O empecilho estava ali, em sua frente.

Por um momento, pensou em Genevieve. Alguns poderiam chamá-lo de idiota, era verdade. Genevieve era _a_ namorada. Mas nunca esqueceria o que tinha presenciando entre Jare e o homem inconsciente.

Genevieve parecia tímida perto do ator muito mais alto. Tinha um olhar de adoração para ele. Quase como se, do alto de seus mais de 1,90, ele fosse algo inalcançável que de repente estivesse a apenas a um gesto de estender a mão. Jare a abraçava, sorria para ela, quase com condescendência. Mas então Jensen chegara. Uma postura séria, de homem másculo, seu sorriso meramente social. Ele abraçara e beijara Genevieve no rosto e então fitara Jare.

Fora aquela rápida troca de olhares que deixara o Raptor catatônico. Porque ele havia visto a possessividade de Jared para com Jensen. Jared sempre estava por cima de Jensen. Estava sempre o abraçando, o agarrando, o apertando, às vezes com tanta força que era claro que o mais velho ficaria marcado por muito tempo. Ele não entendia, mas até aceitava que Jared se interasse sexualmente por outras pessoas. Isso era normal. O Raptor via com clareza os olhares quase famintos e muito mal disfarçados de Jared para Jensen.

Tinha entendido também, para alívio seu, que Jared talvez não houvesse se dado conta do que sentia. Talvez fosse uma paixão encruada. Talvez. Algo que ficava à margem de sua consciência e que depois de um tempo morreria afogada se confrontada com a realidade.

Mas aquele tinha sido seu pensamento até presenciar _aquele_ olhar. Jensen e Jared trocaram um olhar que o Raptor, apesar de nunca ter visto antes, identificou imediatamente. Algo tão antigo quanto o ser humano. Algo tão único que era completamente definível. Aquele olhar era amoroso. Mais até. Nele havia confiança, amizade, carinho. E Amor, com "a" maiúsculo.

E ver como o sorriso de Jared se iluminava diante de Jensen doeu. Ver como o sorriso dele ia além do sexo e enveredava por sentimentos reais, doeu. Uma dor física que maltratava o corpo do Raptor de maneira cruel.

Ele passara a observar o comportamento de Jensen. Jensen, que estava sempre por perto. Jensen, que estava sempre devolvendo as brincadeiras. Que sempre sorria de volta. Que sempre tinha a postura de macho dominante quando estava por perto de Jare. Aquela postura de homem realizado. O Raptor passou a observar como Jared tinha brincadeiras mais íntimas, cada vez mais íntimas.

Mesmo quando Jensen não estava por perto.

Lembrava-se de uma convenção em que Jared havia falado sem nenhum pudor: "Não beijo Jensen... Em público."

O Raptor quebrara o laptop em que assistira ao vídeo no youtube. Em muitos pedaços.

Jared pagaria aquela traição.

Porque era óbvio. Não era?

Eles haviam concretizado. Qualquer um podia enxergar. A garota morena, e até um tanto delicada, era um passatempo. Uma diversão. Até mesmo uma camuflagem. Para que ninguém se aventurasse a imaginar que os dois pudessem ser um casal. Mas era totalmente inútil. Todos poderiam ver o porquê. Naquela troca de olhares, Jared e Jensen haviam se denunciado. Eles eram amantes.

A constatação desse fato fez seu estômago se contrair e doer de tal forma que chegou a se perguntar se não tinha estourado uma úlcera. Seu coração parou e seu cérebro trabalhou avidamente. Já vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas _aquele_ olhar tinha precipitado tudo. E agora tinha o ator loiro deitado a sua frente.

É.

Jared pagaria aquela traição.

O Raptor tocou o alto da testa de Jensen e seguiu com as pontas dos dedos, passando pelo nariz, lábios, queixo. Tocou a parte alta de seu pescoço e continuou seu trajeto pelo peito branco, chegou até a cintura e parou a poucos centímetros do órgão sexual.

O Raptor mordeu os lábios com força.

Ele pegou o pano e o sacudiu, revelando ser uma calça de tecido grosseiro, com elástico na cintura.

O vestiu e o arrastou até a parede de fundo do cômodo onde, jogado no chão, havia um grosso aro de metal. O cinto de ferro encaixou perfeitamente na cintura do ator. Dele saía uma grossa corrente que estava presa na parede. Ele teria certa mobilidade. Mas não muita.

Ainda assim, amarrou seus pulsos e tornozelos e passou uma fita em sua boca.

Tinha ainda que seguir Jared e se certificar que ele dormiria em casa. Precisava deixar um bilhete e o telefone para Padalecki.

O sorriso do Raptor foi ainda mais estranho. Tinha um quê de longínquo, de fantasioso. Quase como se estivesse vendo algo bom a sua frente.

Dependia de Jared, é claro, mas queria voltar cedo. Queria estar presente quando Jensen acordasse.

...

Sair da escuridão foi algo doloroso e confuso. Seu rosto ardia incrivelmente. Seu nariz parecia queimar. Sentir o ar passar por dentro de seu nariz era um tormento. E foi esse tormento que o fez abrir os olhos.

Demorou a identificar onde estava e finalmente perceber que realmente não sabia onde estava. A luz era fraquinha, quase uma penumbra.

Estava deitado de lado e, no esforço de se sentar, percebeu que estava amarrado. Suas mãos e pés.

Tentou falar, mas a fita o impediu. A confusão aumentou. Onde estava???

Não sem se cansar ele conseguiu sentar-se e olhou a sua volta, os olhos se acostumando à penumbra.

Olhou para baixo, percebendo de imediato que estava apenas com uma calça, sem camisa. Onde estariam suas roupas?

Algo gelado em sua cintura o estava incomodando. Ele se inclinou sobre si mesmo e observou um tipo de cinto de ferro.

Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Não estava amarrado, com aquilo em sua cintura e amordaçado em um lugar desconhecido. Claro que não!

A lembrança da saída da boate foi uma bofetada em sua mente. O homem dentro da van! Ele havia atirado algo em seu rosto!

Jensen ficou totalmente parado por alguns segundos, se dando conta finalmente do que estava acontecendo.

Havia sido sequestrado.

Se fosse possível, seu queixo estaria no chão.

Inacreditável.

...

Passou um longo tempo com a mente em total silêncio. Poderia perfeitamente dizer que seu cérebro havia parado. Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou naquele estado.

Mas então a ficha caiu.

Estava sentado, com as costas na parede, onde uma pesada corrente estava presa. Corrente que estava ligada ao cinto de ferro que vestia.

Ele olhou em volta assustado. Onde estavam eles? Os sequestradores? Quanto tempo havia corrido desde o momento do tiro e aquele instante? Seus pais já saberiam? Seu agente? Alguém?

Jared.

Jared sentiria sua falta, caso os sequestradores não tivessem entrado em contato. Claro que sim.

Tentou se acalmar e raciocinar direito. Saíra da boate por volta da uma hora da manhã. Então fora abordado por aquela van.

Deus, quanto tempo estivera desacordado?

Jared. É lógico que Jare sentiria sua falta. Ele iria verificar se estava em seu quarto. Ele sabia que não estava bem, e Jare era sempre tão ultraprotetor! Às vezes o chamava de Mamãe, afinal ele ligara inúmeras vezes só para saber se Jensen precisava de alguma coisa. E ele ficara apenas dois dias de cama. Um exagero.

Então era lógico que Jared iria sentir sua falta.

Seu pensamento voou para seus pais. Eles iriam sofrer... Sua mãe morreria de preocupação.

Aqueles imbecis que o haviam sequestrado fariam as pessoas que amava sofrerem.

Uma raiva desconhecida nasceu e cresceu dentro de Jensen.

Mas uma vez tentou se controlar. Dessa vez foi mais difícil.

Ele respirou fundo.

Iria matar aqueles desgraçados.

Estava lúcido o suficiente para saber que seu corpo e sua mente deveriam sentir medo.

Mas a adrenalina em que se transformara seu sangue o induzia à fúria.

Deveria sentir medo. Aquilo que o faria correr, que o faria sobreviver.

Mas o que sentia era uma fúria assassina.

Como se atreviam a fazer isso com ele? Como? Logo ele que era uma boa pessoa! Não merecia aquilo!

Jensen se debateu, tentando arrebentar as amarras de seus pulsos e tornozelos com o esforço do corpo e a força da mente. Mas quem havia dado os nós sabia o que estava fazendo.

Respirar ficou difícil.

Ele encostou a cabeça na parede e resolveu aguardar. Precisava saber com quantos lidava. E quanto queriam.

...

Tinha dormido. Mesmo em péssimas condições, naquela péssima posição, havia dormido.

Dessa vez o que o acordou foi a sensação de estar sendo observado.

Jensen rapidamente se endireitou.

Sentado, em sua frente, em posição de lótus, estava um homem.

- Olá, Bela Adormecida. Sinto muito por não estar aqui quando acordou. Mas lhe dou as boas-vindas agora.

O desconhecido estava sentado de costas para a porta aberta. Então ali era a porta? Jensen guardou a informação.

As luzes estavam um pouco mais fortes e conseguia visualizar alguma coisa do rosto do homem.

Ele tinha os cabelos escuros, ou assim pareciam debaixo daquela luz. Seu rosto era bem feito, um queixo estreito. Não conseguia discernir a cor de seus olhos, apesar de intuir que eram claros. Bem claros.

- Vamos conversar um pouco, senhor Ackles. Sou um homem viajado. Conheço o mundo. E se há uma característica que admiro nos norte-americanos é o fato que, diante de uma força opressora, eles se mantêm em pé e lutam. Outras raças são mais pacifistas ou até mesmo mais resignadas. Eu sinceramente espero que o senhor seja um norte-americano típico. Um texano como seus antepassados. Eu espero que fique de pé e lute. Eu quero o desafio. Iremos nos divertir muito nos próximos dias. E, quem sabe, teremos até a presença de seu amante, em breve.

Jensen tentou falar algo, mas por causa da fita, o som que saiu de sua boca nem chegou a ser um murmúrio.

Amante?

Do que aquele maluco estava falando? Que amante? Danneel?

O sangue dele gelou quando pensou na mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros. Se aquele louco encostasse em um único fio de cabelo de sua Danny, Jensen assumiria a faceta assassina que todo o ser humano tem dentro de si. Principalmente quando alguém que amava estava em perigo.

O desconhecido levantou e saiu, deixando a porta aberta.

Com a luz que vinha da porta complementando a luz ambiente, Jensen percorreu o lugar com os olhos. Era um cômodo pequeno, talvez um pouco maior que seu quarto. As paredes nuas. Acima de sua cabeça havia um emaranhado de tubulações. Do lado oposto havia algo no chão. Talvez um colchão.

De repente o sequestrador estava em cima dele, os chutes pegaram essencialmente em suas pernas. As botas que o homem usava tinham solados grossos, pesados.

Jensen tentou manter a compostura diante daquele ataque, mas os chutes realmente doíam. A fita foi arrancada com força de sua boca. Finalmente os gritos encontraram caminho para serem ouvidos. Jensen gritou.

- Diga o seu nome! Seu nome inteiro!! – O desconhecido parecia estar possuído pelo próprio demônio. Seu cabelo foi agarrado enquanto sua cabeça era puxada para trás com violência. Um telefone foi posto ao alcance de sua boca.

- Jensen! Jensen Ross Ackles!!! O que você quer?!!

Sua cabeça foi trazida para frente e jogada contra a parede.

O desconhecido deixou o telefone no chão e passou a usar as mãos. O alvo era o rosto do ator.

A cada soco, Jensen gritava de ódio. De frustração, por não poder revidar. Por estar sendo agredido de maneira tão covarde.

Finalmente o desconhecido parou.

Mesmo em meio a uma nuvem de dor, Jensen percebeu que o homem havia pegado o telefone.

- Espero que tenha entendido que estou falando muito sério, Jare. Confesse. – o desconhecido arfava. Ele estava ali, parado, olhando para o estrago que havia provocado no homem imobilizado.

O sequestrador abriu e fechou a mão, testando se a havia machucado. Ele ouvia atentamente a pessoa do outro lado. Ele havia falado Jare?

- Vou esperar sua confissão, Jare. Eu volto a ligar. – O homem desligou o telefone e ficou observando o ator.

- Por que você... Está fazendo isso? - Sua voz falhou. Ele tossiu. - Não é necessário... que você me agrida.... Você... Vocês já entraram... em contato.. com alguém? Já pediram o resgate? – Jensen havia se encolhido ao receber os golpes; agora, lentamente, voltou a se sentar. Conseguiu articular melhor sua fala. O resgate. Tinha que saber a quantas andava. Com quem aquele louco estivera falando ao telefone, se alguém de sua família ou alguém da CW. Talvez até mesmo Eric. Jensen estava tão ligado a Eric Kripke por causa de Supernatural que não seria surpresa se o resgate fosse pedido a ele. - Eu tenho dinheiro, se você entrar em contato com meu advogado, Matheus Mayweather, ele pode providenciar tudo. Fale com meu irmão, ele pode ajudar.

- Não quero seu dinheiro, doçura. Quero algo muito maior e muito mais importante. Quero seu amante. Aquele hipócritazinho.

Jensen sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Teve certeza que em determinados pontos suas pernas teriam manchas dolorosas por meses. Sua cabeça, no ponto que tinha batido na parede, tinha um galo cantando horrores, assim como um dos seus olhos que parecia ter inchado repentinamente alguns quilos.

Estava surpreso pela violência. Era um homem jovem e em forma e vivia uma vida que muitos achariam o paraíso. Era atraente e tinha dinheiro. Tinha talento e fama. Tinha uma família e amigos que o amavam. Ele era feliz. Porém, nada do que vivera em seus 33 anos o havia preparado para aquele nível de violência.

Violência contra ele.

Ele ficou imóvel.

Respirou fundo.

Jensen levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu sequestrador.

"_Quero seu amante. Aquele hipócritazinho."_

"_Vou esperar sua confissão, Jare. Eu volto a ligar."_

_Jare_

Deus do Céu.

O sequestrador achava que ele e Jared eram amantes?

Que eles dois iam pra cama juntos?

Que eles dois tinham um caso?

Que faziam sexo?

Jensen riu.

Em meio à dor ele riu.

Começou como uma risadinha curta e foi aumentando, num crescente. Jensen finalmente gargalhou com histeria.

- Você acha que eu e Jared somos gays? – Mais gargalhadas. Aquilo era a coisa mais engraçada da face da terra. Lágrimas chegaram até os olhos de Jensen.

Ele ria.

O Raptor tinha a cabeça inclinada e observava a reação do ator, sem entender.

A paciência de repente não estava mais lá.

Ele deu dois passos e acertou com toda a força o maxilar de Jensen. Este foi jogado para trás e mais uma vez sua cabeça foi de encontro à parede. Com tanta força que dessa vez seus olhos desfocaram.

- Você não tem motivos para rir. – Sussurrou o Raptor, enquanto soltava suas mãos. Jensen estava muito grogue para reagir. Na parede de onde saía a corrente que prendia o cinto havia mais duas correntes, uma de cada lado, terminando em aros de ferro como o cinto. Só que eram muito menores. O raptor o levantou, apoiando o corpo menor no seu e prendeu um pulso em cada aro, deixando o ator com o rosto virado para a empena. E suas costas nuas à vista.

- Vamos ver se você vai rir agora.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta com força. No controle que havia do lado de fora, aumentou a luminosidade lá dentro.

Jensen havia conseguido irritá-lo.

...

O Raptor saiu do quarto e foi até uma mochila que estava em cima do sofá. De dentro dela tirou um chicote que em muito parecia com os de filme de aventuras de certo arqueólogo.

Pesou o objeto em uma das mãos.

Sabia como usaria aquilo. Dali a algumas horas.

Castigaria os dois.

Jensen por rir.

Jared por mentir.

...

Jensen voltou a si sentindo os aros entrando em sua carne na altura dos pulsos.

A luz estava mais forte. Jensen inclinou a cabeça para trás e observou a parede. Dava para ver nitidamente como o sequestrador o havia prendido. Onde estava acorrentado. Como não estava apoiado sobre seus pés, os pulsos estavam aguentando todo o peso de seu corpo, e por isso a pele ali tinha esfolado e agora estava em carne viva.

Aquilo queimava e doía muito.

Jensen segurou a parte de cima das correntes para ter um pouco de apoio.

Gemeu ao ter os pulsos pressionados. Doía. Muito. Mas com esse movimento pôde suspender o corpo e colocar os pés amarrados em uma posição em que podia descansar.

Respirou fundo, procurando um pouco de conforto para seus braços.

"_Pense, Jensen. Pense! Você é um cara inteligente. Vamos lá!"_

Ele encostou a testa nos tijolos a sua frente. Eles eram frios. Isso era bom.

Quanto tempo havia se passado?

"_Pense! Esqueça a dor. Esqueça o que está acontecendo. Você tem que ser forte!_

Era isso. Ele teria que ser forte. Tinha que ficar calmo. Tinha que superar a dor. Ele fechou os olhos.

Seu coração batia descompassado.

Precisava se acalmar. Seus pulsos eram um tormento. Mas a sede que sentia era pior. Se dar conta dela foi outro suplício.

Há quanto tempo não bebia água?

Sua boca parecia estar cheia de areia, sua garganta ardia, suas pernas estavam em frangalhos pelos chutes e seu olho estava bem inchado, podia sentir. Fora seu maxilar que parecia deslocado, assim como a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Provavelmente estaria com uma imensa concussão.

"_Deus, eu não estou passando por isso. Não eu. Não esse seu filho. Você não pode ter permitido que isso esteja acontecendo."_

Jensen, um legitimo filho de uma família cristã, não entendia. Não entendia aquela situação absurda.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir com um estrondo. Ela bateu com força contra a parede. Não podia ver o que o sequestrador estava fazendo, mas o silêncio o amedrontou.

O primeiro estalar em suas costas o pegou tão desprevenido que Jensen não entendeu o que era aquele som.

Sentiu uma ardência muito pior do que em seus pulsos.

O segundo estalar o fez ficar tonto. Junto com o som, chegou até ele a sensação de calor. De queimadura. Seu torso queimava. Como era possível alguém sentir tanta dor?

No terceiro estalar, ele entendeu. Estava sendo chicoteado.

Como a um escravo.

As chicotadas que se sucederam o fizeram gritar. Gritos lacerantes.

Lágrimas insistiam em chegar aos seus olhos, mas ele não choraria. Nunca. Não ali.

Mas sua boca não mais lhe prestava obediência. Então ele gritou. No começo ele até chegou a contar a quantidade de chicotadas. Mas até isso perdeu importância perante a dor.

- Pare!!! – Apesar da voz embargada, ainda assim sua mente queria entender o motivo. - Por que, inferno? Por quê?! – O chicote lambeu mais uma vez a pele escoriada. Em todo o torso de Jensen havia uma decoração com várias sequências de listras vermelhas. Pareciam pulsar e algumas já sangravam.

O Raptor bateu. Uma vez. E outra. E mais uma.

Até ele mesmo ter perdido a conta.

Finalmente a sessão de tortura acabou.

O que Jensen ouviu então chegou a ele de muito longe, o som muito distorcido. Sua consciência era apenas uma sombra. Suas pernas não haviam aguentado e seu corpo cedera. Estava novamente apoiado pelos pulsos. Mas o que sentia perto de suas mãos, não era nada comparado ao que o resto do seu corpo aguentava.

- Jared? – O Raptor não tinha sequer alterado a respiração dessa vez. - Freddie. É. Eu sei. Freddie. – O tom de fúria contida na voz do Raptor atingiu Jensen mesmo ele estando tão longe. Em sua semiconsciência soube que aquele tom não era um bom sinal. – Essa vai ser a primeira e última vez que falo com alguém que não seja Jared nesse número, Freddie Prinze Jr. Se eu for desobedecido, Jensen Ackles vai receber pelo menos seis tiros de uma pistola 9 mm na cabeça. – Novo silêncio. - Eu também sei disso, meu querido. Esse foi apenas meu presente essa noite para você. – A voz do sequestrador assumiu um tom carinhoso que deixou Jensen ainda mais nervoso. Algo estava errado. – Não me desobedeça, Jare. Eu te amo.

O homem desligou o telefone e saiu do quarto. Foi até um canto do galpão e apreciou sua obra de arte.

Fotos e fotos de Jared Padalecki. De todos os formatos, em todos os tamanhos.

Sua obsessão.

Ele, O Raptor não era louco.

Tinha domínio sobre si. Até certo ponto.

Sorriu.

Ele sabia que era uma obsessão.

Algo que tomava conta de todos os seus pensamentos dia e noite.

Mas a diferença entre ele e os outros era que O Raptor queria cada segundo daquelas imagens. Cada nuance de cor de Jared Padalecki.

Cada trejeito infantil.

Cada sorriso mais sério e adulto.

Sim.

Era uma obsessão.

Porque só sendo obcecado poderia amar tanto aquele homem.

O raptor chegou perto do grande painel e delineou com os dedos a boca de Jared em uma dos milhares de imagens. A boca que o fascinava. Os olhos que queria para si. Ele correu os dedos pela imagem do pescoço largo. Gostava quando Jared estava acima do peso padrão do personagem Sam. Sam era magro demais, nerd demais. Jared era muito além do que aquele personagem idiota.

Ele sempre ficava mais bonito entre temporadas do que quando estava gravando. Ele ganhava um pouco de peso, deixando-o com cara de mais forte. A imagem dele parecia se masculinizar mais. Sam era muito fresquinho, mesmo tendo passado por tudo que passou no seriado. O personagem havia crescido e agora perto do final tinha mais cara de homem, mas Jared de rosto liso, quase como um modelo de revista, ficava ainda muito infantil. Gostava dele com barba, apesar dele ser lindo de qualquer maneira.

- Hoje foi apenas o começo, meu amor. – comentou para a foto com a qual brincava. – Mas você verá como tudo dará certo. Vamos ser muito felizes. Juntos.

O Raptor inclinou-se e beijou castamente a imagem do rosto de Jared.

Naquele momento sentiu sono.

Foi até a cama e desabou sobre ela.

Dormiu.

* * *

_**Continua.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Autora:**_

É... Eu sei. Atrasada. Autora má... Né, Mallory? Mas minha beta maravilhosa disse que posso falar que a culpa é dela. lixa*

Enfim, povo. Desculpem a demora. Precisei entregar o último capítulo de Deuses ou Demônios para a Thata para essa parte sair...

Vou correr com a próxima, ok?

EMPTY! Inevitável caminha! Ela chegará a um final! Você verá!

Bjkas a todos. E até a próxima parte. Inevitavelmente.

**_G_**


	5. Parte V Sendo um agente do FBI e Mergulh

**Algumas considerações:**

01 – Nenhuma ação referente a atores e personalidades reflete a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência.

02 – Essa é a resposta a um desafio lançado pela Empty Spaces 11. E por tanto é dedicado a ela. Espero que você esteja realmente gostando, Amore.

03 - Sinopse: Jensen Ackles é raptado e O FBI entra em cena. Tudo pode ocorrer quando se trata de um inimigo desconhecido. Ou como Eppes mencionou para Jared: "Quando uma pessoa resolve fazer mal a outra não há como impedir. Às vezes, ver-se enredado pelo perigo é... Inevitável."

_**04 – Darkfic, Deathfic, linguagem pesada, violência, abuso sexual, tortura. Homossexualismo, angústia, drama, suspense. Para sentar e chorar, pessoal.**_

05 – É um crossover entre a realidade dos atores de Supernatural e a ficção dos personagens de NUMB3RS. Sim, é loucura, mas eu amo o Don Eppes...

**06 -** **FANFICTION PADACKLES.J2 – ENVOLVIMENTO AMOROSO ENTRE JARED PADALECKI E JENSEN ACKLES.**

07 – Beta: Thata Martins (Milhões de agradecimentos, Amada! A melhor beta do mundo, você sabe!)

08 – Reviews são simplesmente maravilhosos... Não sejam tímidos, nem envergonhados, afinal não custa nada escrever um gostei, um legal ou um muito bom... né? E eu respondo a todos coments. Podem perguntar por aí! XD! Fora que é um tremendo estimulante. Como diria todos os autores do mundo: escrevemos mais rápido com eles. ;]

A EmptySpaces11, criativa como só ela, me presenteou com essas capas. *.* Obrigada, Em! Elas ficaram lindas. O Painel é O Painel do Raptor. E a Capa A é simplesmente **_perfeita_**.

[Junte as letrinhas! =P]

**Capa A:** http : / is. gd / dmVup

**Capa B**: http : / is. gd / dmVEN

**Painel Raptor A:** http : / is. gd / dmVKY

**Painel Raptor B:** http : / is. gd / dmVVM

_**Galatea Glax, julho de 2010**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 8: Sendo um agente do FBI**_

A primeira coisa que Don percebeu ao entrar na casa foi o leve odor de cachorro. Não um cheiro ruim, mas com certeza peculiar. Era muito leve, quase imperceptível. Ele concluiu que o cachorro ou os cachorros eram muito bem cuidados.

A segunda, era o toque feminino na decoração simples e de bom gosto. Aquele lugar havia sido decorado por alguém que tinha talento para a coisa. Provavelmente um profissional do ramo.

Nas paredes, pinturas de paisagens e fotos. Muitas fotos. Dos dois atores juntos. Cada um com um grupo. Cada um com um casal mais idoso, que Don concluiu serem os pais. Havia fotos também com um outro casal. Cada um deles. Pela semelhança, concluiu que eram parentes. Talvez irmãos ou primos. Apostava que eram os irmãos. Mais fotos dos dois juntos. Com mulheres que para Don tinham um quê familiar, mas não o suficiente para um reconhecimento. Toda a casa era muito agradável e Don afirmou para si mesmo que a residência era um lar.

- O que eu faço agora? – Chad olhou em expectativa para o grupo que havia acabado de entrar com o agente de celebridades.

- Onde está Jared? – Freddie correu os olhos pela sala. A confusão estava armada. Havia duas blazers pretas lá fora e dois carros de polícia. Não demoraria até a imprensa descer como urubus sobre eles.

- Ele está no quarto do Jen. – Chad estava pálido. Seu semblante demonstrando incredulidade.

- Alguém ligou? – Don fez a pergunta diretamente ao rapaz.

- O Kripke ligou. Ele está vindo para cá. – Chad olhou para Freddie meio constrangido. – Ele queria saber onde estavam Jare e Jensen. Eu tive que contar.

- Inferno! – Freddie praguejou. – Eu espero que ele não tenha gritado para os quatro cantos do mundo.

- Uma hora todos vão saber, Freddie. Apenas ligue para ele e tente controlá-lo. Onde está o telefone que o sequestrador deixou?– O olhar treinado de Don percorreu o lugar.

- Aqui. Quem é você? – A voz rouca, irreconhecível, surpreendeu a todos. Jared estava parado no corredor. No espaço de tempo em que Freddie se afastara, poucas horas, olheiras haviam se formado. Os olhos verdes pareciam de uma cor diferente, quase marrom. Estavam pequenos, dando a impressão de inchaço. Jared Padalecki parecia estar muito doente.

Don deu alguns passos e mostrou a carteira com o emblema do FBI. Aguardou e estendeu a mão para o ator, que a apertou enquanto olhava para as outras pessoas.

- Agente Especial Don Eppes. Essa é agente Reeves. Agente Sinclair – Ele apontou discretamente para o homem negro enquanto segurava a mão de Jared. - E agente Granger. – Don se voltou para o outro homem. - Precisamos conversar, Sr. Padalecki.

O agente chefe apontou para o sofá ao mesmo tempo em que indicava discretamente Chad Murray para David e Colby.

Esses dois agentes encaminharam o outro ator para a cozinha, seguindo-o de perto.

Jared caminhou até o sofá e sentou.

- Esse é o telefone? – A agente Reeves se sentou do lado do ator e olhou para o celular nas mãos de Jare.

- Hum-hum – Fez ele, sem ânimo para falar.

- Sr. Padalecki, precisamos que o senhor responda o mais corretamente possível algumas perguntas, está bem? Acha que consegue fazer isso? - Don deixou que a mulher encaminhasse o interrogatório. Jared parecia meio aéreo, e foi necessário que Megan tocasse seu braço, chamando-o de volta àquela sala.

Ele olhou para o rosto da agente, mas seu olhar ainda estava desfocado.

Jared balançou a cabeça num gesto de afirmação.

- Você sabe quem poderia ter feito isso, Sr. Padalecki? - Megan inclinou a cabeça tentando capturar a real atenção do ator.

- Eu... – ele engoliu em seco. – Não faço a menor idéia.

- Houve algum evento fora do comum recentemente? Pode ser uma coisa simples, mas fora da rotina. Um novo jardineiro. Alguma brincadeira do carteiro. Algum comentário em uma festa. A abordagem de algum desconhecido?

Jared apertou o celular com as duas mãos. Ele molhou os lábios brancos. Seus olhos percorreram todos os presentes.

- Qualquer mudança com os entregadores habituais, o carteiro, o cara das revistas e jornais, eu... Eu não teria como dizer. Nós passamos pouco tempo em casa, sabe? Normalmente estamos trabalhando. Temos eventos, entrevistas para todo tipo de mídia. Viajamos muito também. Participamos de convenções do outro lado do mundo. Apesar de amarmos esta casa, quase não estamos por aqui. E quando estamos é normalmente à noite. Ou fim de noite. Saímos muito. Com nossas namoradas. Com nossos amigos. - Jared tinha a fala arrastada.

- Sr. Padalecki...

- Jared. - Ele interrompeu a fala da agente. – Se vocês vão ajudar a trazer Jensen de volta, então é Jared.

Pela primeira vez ele encarou Megan dentro dos olhos. Ela se controlou para não engolir saliva, numa clara demonstração de insegurança. Sim. Ela queria muito acreditar que tudo daria certo. Mas ela já vira casos de sequestro que acabaram mal. Fins trágicos, onde ninguém sobrevivia, nem sequestradores e nem sequestrados. Uma das funções de seu trabalho era justamente evitar que isso acontecesse. Estava torcendo para que tudo desse certo no final.

- Ok... Jared. – Ela olhou em torno e resolveu mudar sua abordagem. – Sua casa é muito bonita. É sofisticada. Mas é aconchegante também. Você contratou um profissional? Um decorador?

Jared correu os olhos pela sala.

- Não. Minha irmã é arquiteta. Foi um presente dela.

Megan ponderou.

- Ela teve ajuda? Foi feita alguma obra? Algum empreiteiro?

Jared suspirou.

- Vocês terão que conversar com ela. Eu não sei. Como disse, nós quase não paramos aqui. Mas eu acho que não. O ar condicionado é central e antes de me mudar foi feito uma vistoria. Há uma equipe de manutenção, mas quem os recebe é a Adélia. Adélia talvez pudesse esclarecer se houve alguma coisa diferente com as equipes. Meg fez todo o serviço quando estávamos em viagem. Passamos quase dois meses gravando em Vancouver e ela aproveitou para dar um jeito por aqui.

- E quem é Adélia? Meg é sua irmã? – Megan tirou um bloco da bolsa e passou a anotar.

- Hum-hum. Megan é minha irmã mais nova. Adélia é nossa empregada. Na verdade, ela toma conta da casa quando estamos fora. Ela é um tipo de governanta pra gente. Ela vê essa coisa de manutenção da casa. Às vezes ela fica aqui para dar uma olhada em Harley e Sadie. É ela quem chama a menina da limpeza ou o cara para o jardim.

Jared se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos.

- Quem são Harley e Sadie?

- Meus cachorros. Icarus também está conosco. Danneel está viajando.

Megan bateu a caneta no bloco.

- Danneel? Icarus? Onde ele está? Por aqui?

- Danneel é namorada do Jen. Eles têm um cachorro também, Icarus. Quando a Danneel está em casa ela toma conta. Quando tem que viajar, Icarus fica aqui, conosco. Mas os três estão no PetHotel. Não ia poder dar banho nos meus esse fim de semana. Tinha a festa do Jef e hoje à noite está acontecendo uma festa dos patrocinadores de Supernatural. Aliás, tínhamos que estar por lá a essa hora. Adélia está com visita em casa e não ia poder tomar conta deles, então nós os mandamos para o Pet. Eles vão ser entregues na segunda.

Jared respondia mecanicamente. Parecia um ator ruim que havia decorado falas demais.

Megan concordou com a cabeça.

- Jared, em que vocês têm trabalhado? Claro, além do seriado?

- Quando estamos filmando Supernatural não dá tempo para mais nada. Entrevistas, com certeza, e concedemos material para magazines. E só. Temos uma rotina muito intensa com o seriado.

- Nenhum projeto à vista?

- Vários. Só eu tinha algumas reuniões com Freddie – ele olhou para o homem em pé que acompanhava a entrevista. – essa semana para definirmos quais projetos eu toparia, quando o seriado terminasse. Jensen tem algumas coisas também. Nos dois casos, filmes.

Megan e Don olharam para o agente esperando uma confirmação. Freddie balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Como ele disse: filmes. Nos dois casos, iríamos conversar sobre roteiros, perspectivas e formular respostas para os que fossem recusados. Não queremos fechar portas.

- Jensen estava apresentando algum comportamento anormal? Ele comentou ou fez algo que chamou sua atenção?

- Eu preciso de água. – A voz de Jared tinha baixado o tom. Ele estava ainda mais rouco.

- Eu pego. – Freddie se prontificou.

Jared expirou com força.

- Não. Jensen é... Jensen. – Mesmo rouca, a voz de Jared assumiu um tom mais ameno, carinhoso. – Ele ainda não está totalmente recuperado da gripe, veio embora mais cedo da festa onde estávamos porque queria deitar. Ele não estava se sentindo bem. Eu falei que o traria, mas ele não quis. Ele não deixou. – o ator começou a sacudir as pernas, num nervosismo crescente. – Se ele tivesse aceitado que eu o trouxesse em casa, isso não aconteceria. Eu tinha que ter insistido mais. Podia tê-lo forçado. Em meia hora, o teria trazido e ele estaria seguro dentro de casa.

- Jared! – O tom de comando de Don Eppes imobilizou o ator. – Não é hora de se culpar. Precisamos de informações e rápido. O tempo urge. Então esqueça a culpa e se concentre em nos ajudar, ok?

O ator olhava para o agente, atônito. Mas a firmeza e segurança de Don finalmente começaram a surtir efeito sobre Jared.

Nesse instante, o telefone nas mãos do rapaz tocou.

...

Chad olhava de um homem para o outro, assustado. Nunca imaginara que estar frente a frente com agentes do FBI fosse tão... Amedrontador. Ele nunca tinha feito nada realmente errado, algo que levasse a polícia até ele. Um pouco de álcool. Um pouco de marijuana. Mas só de pensar em drogas em frente a _feds,_ parecia que seria encarcerado pelo resto da vida.

- Chad, certo? – A voz do agente caucasiano soou simpática e atenta.

- Certo. Chad Michael Murray. – Ele tentou relaxar, mas cruzou os braços, nervoso.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Ackles? – O agente Sinclair parecia mais ríspido. Sua fala era séria, compenetrada.

- Hã... Deixe-me ver... - o ator encostou-se no balcão-ilha e parou para pensar. – Talvez há uma semana. Saímos todos há alguns dias.

- Todos quem? – Granger o encarava.

- Eu, Jare, Jensen, Mike, Tom, e as respectivas namoradas e esposa. Fomos todos jantar fora. Não é sempre que podemos estar todos juntos, então quando surge a oportunidade, nós aproveitamos.

Os dois agentes se entreolharam.

- Mike? Tom? - Colby pegou um bloco e caneta e começou a anotar.

- Michael Rosenbaum e Tom Welling? – Chad por um momento não acreditou que os dois agentes não sabiam de quem estava falando.

- Lex e Clark? – Sinclair levantou as sobrancelhas. Granger o olhou meio de lado, tentando esconder um sorrisinho.

- É. – Chad se tranquilizou um pouco.

- As namoradas?

- Ah... minha... namorada... Bem, não é bem um namoro, digo, ela é legal... Mas...

- Entendo. – Colby piscou para o homem mais novo, que visivelmente relaxou.

- O nome dela é Becky. Rebecca Curtis. – Chad deu tapinhas no balcão. – Genevieve Cortese é a do Jared. Daneel Harris, do Jensen. Mike estava com uma... amiga também. Shannon. Lembro do nome porque é o nome da minha irmã. Não sei o sobrenome. E Tom, claro, estava com a esposa, Jamie.

- Mais alguém? – Colby continuava a anotar.

- Não. Foi uma boa noite. Comemos, bebemos, rimos. Só.

- Algum comportamento diferente de Padalecki ou Ackles? – David cruzou os braços.

Chad negou com cabeça.

- Não. Eles eram eles, só. Foi tudo normal. Jared brincando o tempo todo e perturbando Jensen. E enchendo minha paciência. E beijando Gene. E provocando Danneel. Abraçando Mike. Rindo do Tom. Era o Jare de sempre. Uma criança grande. A mesma coisa Jensen. Ele é mais reservado, mas encara brincadeiras numa boa. Não teve nada demais. E muito menos algo que indicasse que ele... – Chad engoliu em seco. – Pudesse... Bem... Estar nessa situação hoje.

- Ok, Chad. Vamos precisar falar com todas as pessoas que você mencionou, pode nos dar os respectivos telefones e endereços?

O ator assentiu.

- Como você ficou sabendo do sequestro?

- Freddie, o agente, me ligou. Pediu para que eu ficasse com o Jared enquanto ia atrás de ajuda.

- Certo. Ótimo. Você está liberado. Mas deixe o telefone ligado. Talvez precisemos falar de novo com você, ok? – Sinclair esperou até que o ator tivesse concordado com o que falara.

- O Jared talvez precise de mim. Digo, nós somos amigos. A família dele está longe. Quer dizer. – Chad se atrapalhou. – Ele não parece que está muito bem.

Os dois agentes ponderaram silenciosamente.

- Claro, mas procure não ficar no meio do caminho, está bem? – Apesar da frase, a atitude de Sinclair foi amistosa finalmente.

Os três voltaram para a sala no momento em que o celular na mão de Jared tocou.

...

- É ele? – Megan e todos os outros fitaram o aparelho, na expectativa.

Jared olhou para o objeto em suas mãos.

- Onde está a equipe? – Don esperou a resposta. Sinclair, que tinha o telefone no ouvido, sacudiu a cabeça, contrariado.

- Quinze minutos, Don. – A equipe que estaria a postos para tentar a triangulação da chamada não chegaria a tempo.

- Não é uma ligação. É uma mensagem. – Jared olhou a imagem de um envelope que piscava no visor. Apertou o botão que abria o arquivo e viu o envelope abrir a parte de cima e de dentro sair um objeto rodopiante que tomou toda a tela e se mostrou ser uma foto.

A princípio Jared não entendeu a imagem. O que via eram borrões marrons, riscos disformes e algo claro. Bem claro. Aquilo parecia... Pele...

Jared levou o celular para mais perto do rosto, tentando identificar que imagem era aquela. Os olhos franzidos no esforço de enxergar, de entender o que aquele monte de manchas significavam.

Finalmente a imagem entrou em foco. As linhas se encontrando e formando a cena.

E então Jared viu.

Ele realmente viu o que era aquilo.

Suas mãos tremeram ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava puxar o ar para dentro do corpo. A tentativa o fez engolir saliva junto, o que provocou um acesso de tosse.

A agente Reeves tomou o celular da mão dele e passou para Don, sem mesmo o olhar. Sua atenção, voltada para ajudar o ator a recuperar a respiração.

O agente chefe pegou o telefone e olhou o que tinha provocado o ataque no ator.

Na foto, porque aquilo era uma foto, via-se um homem de costas, acorrentado em uma parede, pelos pulsos, cobertos de lanhos do pescoço até a altura da calça que vestia. Das feridas escorria sangue. Podia-se ver nitidamente que o homem estava bastante ferido.

- Jared, não é possível ver o rosto. Talvez não seja ele. – O agente ponderou, numa tentativa nula de acalmá-lo. Mas Don não acreditou em nenhuma das palavras que pronunciou. Mesmo que não fosse o ator, aquele homem estava sendo torturado, não importava qual era seu nome.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – Jared pulou do sofá, gritando. – Eu vou acabar com esse desgraçado! Eu vou beber o sangue desse filho da puta! Como alguém pode fazer isso a outra pessoa? Como alguém pode ser tão monstruoso! – Ele arfou desesperado. – É o Jen! É. O. Jen! Meu Deus! Esse desgraçado vai matá-lo! E eu vou acabar com a raça desse demônio!

Jared andava de um lado para o outro completamente transtornado. Indo do desespero à raiva em questões de segundos.

Chad se encolheu num canto, assustado. Jared era um homem enorme e o que amenizava sua estatura era o ar sempre brincalhão que possuía.

Vê-lo naquele furor, emanando ódio daquele jeito, o fazia ficar contente por não ser seu alvo.

Jared andava e abria e fechava as mãos. As levou à cabeça, segurando os cabelos, em agonia. Ele olhou para os lados.

Não sabia o que fazer. Como acabar com aquele pesadelo.

Megan se pôs no caminho dele e o segurou pelos braços. Foi um contraste gritante. De um lado, um homem gigante, em pleno abalo. Do outro, a mulher pequena, em total tranquilidade.

- Acalme-se, Jared! – O comando foi dito em voz baixa e calma.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme? Esse louco vai matar o Jensen! – Jared arfou mais uma vez. Tentou escapar das mãos delicadas da mulher, mas ela era surpreendentemente forte. Por breves instantes, achou que poderia machucá-la se realmente se desembaraçasse dela. Acabou se sentando, exausto, como se tivesse corrido muitos quilômetros. – Meu deus! Meu deus! Ele está sendo torturado. Por minha causa! Por minha culpa! O que eu vou falar com Papa Ackles? O que eu vou dizer para a família dele? – Jared olhou para Freddie, desamparado, procurando apoio. Ele segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos novamente, segurando o choro. Balançou-se para frente e para trás. – É minha culpa! É minha culpa!

Don mexeu no aparelho rolando a foto para cima; abaixo, terminando a mensagem, havia uma única palavra.

"Confesse!"

- Senhores, precisamos de uma conversa a sós com o Sr. Padalecki. Há um lugar na casa em que possamos fazer isso?

Freddie se adiantou.

- O escritório. É a próxima porta à direita. – disse apontando para uma passagem próxima. – Aqui está a água, Jared.

- Reeves, leve o Sr. Padalecki para lá. Eu já vou. – Ele se virou para os outros dois agentes. Primeiro para Granger – Confirme o alerta de busca e o silêncio de rádio. O sequestrador é muito perigoso. A vítima possivelmente está ferida. Quero a imprensa longe. E quero a equipe de rastreadores aqui em cinco minutos. A quero trabalhando nesse celular e na foto. Quero saber se a foto é verdadeira e, se for, se é possível uma identificação de Jensen Ackles. Quero saber também onde ela foi tirada. Freddie – Don se virou para o agente de celebridades. – Ligue para o produtor. Impeça-o de vir para cá. Onde moram as famílias?

- Texas. Dallas.

- As duas?

- Hum-hum.

- David contate a agência de Dallas. Precisamos de um agente lá. Assim que ele estiver na casa, preciso que você, Freddie, entre em contato com cada uma delas. Primeiro a do Ackles. Não sei com quem você pode falar com mais tranquilidade. Se o pai ou um irmão. Não recomendo a mãe. Peça para ter alguém perto. Explique em linhas gerais o que está acontecendo e passe o telefone para o agente Sinclair. Você pode fazer isso?-

Freddie engoliu a saliva em excesso.

- Vai ser duro, mas posso fazer isso. – Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo.

Don se virou e caminhou em direção ao escritório.

...

O escritório era bem moderno. Quase um contraste com a sala onde haviam estado.

Basicamente aço e vidro.

Prateleiras de madeira escura, vários livros.

Um sofá de dois lugares aparentemente muito confortável. Uma poltrona tipo "Do papai", perto de um abajur de pé.

A única mesa do lugar era de vidro e possuía pés de aço. As poltronas que a ladeavam tinham estrutura de aço e assento e encosto de couro.

Em cima da mesa, um laptop, um bloco, algumas canetas em um porta-caneta e um volume grande de envelopes.

Jared deu duas voltas no escritório sem poder se controlar.

Megan e Don se entreolharam.

- Jared, você precisa se acalmar e conversar conosco. – Megan preferiu ficar de pé. – Precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Jensen está em algum lugar lá fora, acorrentado, ferido. – Jared estava sem ar. – Eu...

Ele parou e se apoiou na mesa de vidro.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Ele olhou as próprias mãos. – O que eu posso fazer? – Seu tom de voz, baixo e desconsolado, foi o de uma pessoa completamente perdida.

- Jared. – Megan o agarrou pelo braço e o levou até o sofá. Ele se sentou. – Precisamos saber se há alguém que possa estar por trás disso. Converse conosco, ok?

O ator levantou o rosto para a agente que continuava de pé.

- Eu não entendo onde você está querendo chegar. O que...?

Megan se virou para Don.

Este tomou a frente.

- Conte-nos como tudo aconteceu, Jared. Do momento em que viu Jensen a última vez até o momento em que chegamos, ainda há pouco.

O ator tentou voltar até aquela casa, aquele escritório. Sua mente insistia em fazer companhia ao homem da foto.

Engoliu em seco e, não sem alguma dificuldade, começou um relato do momento em que ele, Jensen e Genevieve haviam saído de casa e ido para a festa de Jeff, até o momento em que os agentes passaram pela porta de entrada da casa conjunta.

Don acenou com a cabeça, concordando com as palavras que o mais novo proferia. Batia muito bem com tudo o que Prince havia contado.

- Ok. Conte-nos sobre seus relacionamentos anteriores. – Don tinha um tom paciente. O que naquele instante irritou Jared.

- Por que você quer saber sobre minhas ex-namoradas? – Ele encarou o agente.

- Conte-nos. Há alguém entre elas que possa estar por trás disso? Alguma suspeita? Algum nome vem à mente quando pensa em alguém que possa ter mandando fazer isso?

Jared por um instante estava novamente inteiro, prestando atenção.

- Você acha que uma ex–namorada pode ter contratado esse psicopata? – Na mente do ator, passou o rosto delicado de Genevieve e o doce, terno mesmo, de Sandra, sua ex mais recente.

- Alguém te ocorre?

- Olha, agente, eu não sei em que mundo você vive. Deve ser muito estranho, não tenho dúvidas. Vocês devem ver coisas muito feias. – Jared olhou de Don para Megan. – Mas no meu mundo isso não acontece. Não é assim no nosso meio. – Disse ele, se referindo obviamente do meio artístico. – No meu mundo, ex-namoradas fazem escândalos em restaurante. Engravidam e processam por pensão. Elas surtam e se matam ou matam o amante. Não isso. - A voz tremeu. – Não uma barbaridade desse nível. Não. Não no_ meu_ mundo.

- E, no entanto, foi no _seu _mundo em que esse tipo de coisa aconteceu, Sr. Padalecki. – Don pela primeira vez foi ríspido. Estavam perdendo tempo. – Precisamos de uma lista de ex-relacionamentos. Seus e de Ackles. Todos.

- Jared – Megan o olhou dentro dos olhos. – Sabemos que isso pode ser difícil. Mas precisamos saber se você ou Jensen já tiveram relacionamentos... Homossexuais. Se tiveram, ou ainda têm, precisamos do nome e endereço.

- O quê? – Ele realmente não entendeu.

- Há algum ex-namorado que tenha feito ameaças? A você ou a Jensen? Vocês são muito amigos, não é? Partilham segredos? Como amigos fazem?

Jared olhou para Reeves e aos poucos foi abrindo a boca, numa demonstração de incredulidade.

- Você está me perguntando se eu ou Jensen somos gays? - Ele sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para o outro lado, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava as duas mãos trêmulas, como se estivesse se rendendo a um assalto. – Você esqueceu de perguntar a pergunta de meio milhão de dólares, Agente. – Ele suspirou aos solavancos. – "Você tem um caso com Jensen Ackles?"

- Você tem um caso com Jensen Ackles? – Don perguntou. – Há alguma ponta solta em algum triângulo amoroso? Alguém possessivo a seu respeito?

Jared saltou do sofá e foi até Don. O agente era um homem alto, mas o ator era quase uma cabeça mais alto. Megan levantou–se também e se pôs em guarda.

- Nós não somos gays. Nós não somos amantes. Jensen é meu irmão. É hoje meu melhor amigo. – Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Don. As íris faiscantes. Raivosas. – Você tem irmãos, agente Eppes? Um Irmão? Ou alguém que você preze como se fosse um irmão? Alguém com quem você conversa sobre tudo e qualquer coisa? Que sabe de sua vida em todos os aspectos?

O agente chefe balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Sua mente correu até o irmão caçula, Charles Eppes, uma conceituado matemático.

Jared arfou.

- Como você reagiria se as pessoas insistissem em comentar que você faz sexo com esse cara? Com seu irmão? Porque é assim que estou me sentindo agora. Interrogado sobre uma relação incestuosa. Que eu nunca tive. Nunca tive nenhum relacionamento sexual com um homem. E pelo que me conste, Jensen também não. Nós não somos gays!

Os lábios do ator se moviam devagar. Sua voz ainda estava bem rouca, apesar do diálogo a ter melhorado.

- Você ouviu tudo que eu falei, agente? – Jared estava próximo demais. Seu hálito alcançou Don, que sentiu um odor mentolado. Pasta de dente? Mas havia algo por baixo. Um leve cheiro de... Doença? Um ar... Quente em excesso. O agente estendeu a mão e tocou o braço do ator, desta vez preocupado. – Você ouviu quando eu disse que esse homem, o Raptor, é louco? Que é algum tipo de obsessão? Um fanático? Ouviu?

Jared bambeou. Seu corpo se aproximou de Don e logo em seguida se afastou. A mão do agente estava diretamente sobre a pele do braço do ator e pôde sentir o calor. Jared estava queimando de febre.

Megan correu até ele e tanto ela quando Don o apararam quando o ator fechou os olhos e simplesmente caiu.

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Mergulhando no mais terrível abismo.**_

Ele acordou, vindo de muito longe.

Sentia-se trêmulo e com frio. Sua língua parecia inchada. Precisava de água.

Deveria ter murmurado, porque sua cabeça foi levantada e o líquido chegou até sua boca. Ele bebeu sofregamente.

Só depois teve coragem de abrir os olhos.

Genevieve o fitava com olhos imensos e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Jare... Eu... – Ela passou a mão no rosto do namorado.

O peso de toda aquela situação caiu sobre ele mais uma vez.

Jared olhou a sua volta. Estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama.

- Jensen? – Ele sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava levantar. – Quanto tempo, Gene?

Ela se afastou um pouco para dar espaço para ele se sentar. Só então ele percebeu a agulha enfiada na altura braço. Jared seguiu com os olhos a borracha até a embalagem de soro, pendurada em um apoio específico.

- Ninguém ainda entrou em contato. – Ela chegou perto do rosto dele. – Chad me contou os detalhes. O tal não ligou ainda. Hoje é domingo. São... – ela olhou o relógio. – vão completar seis horas da tarde. Daqui a pouco seu pai vai estar chegando, Jare. Ele e seu irmão estão vindo para cá. A família de Jensen também. O FBI a está trazendo.

Jared suspirou cansado. Sua cabeça estava leve, se sentia flutuando. Genevieve resumiu a situação.

- Você comeu alguma coisa depois que eu sai, ontem, Jare? Fomos dormir tarde e acordamos mais tarde ainda. Você se alimentou?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Preciso de um banho. – Ele fez menção de se levantar.

- Você precisa comer algo. Não vai ajudar Jensen se ficar desmaiando de febre o tempo todo. É muita tensão para um corpo mal alimentado. Você está fraco. Por isso o soro. – Ela tentou sorrir, mas também parecia arrasada.

- Não quero, não consigo, comer, Gene. O FBI ainda está aqui? O que aconteceu? Como vim parar aqui? A última coisa que lembro é de estar conversando com aqueles dois agentes no escritório.

Ele jogou as pernas para fora da cama, e esperou o quarto parar de girar.

- Chad me contou que você desmaiou no meio da conversa. Estava ardendo em febre. Você ainda está com febre, apesar de baixa. O médico que o pessoal do FBI trouxe disse que era uma reação psicológica a tudo isso.

- Reação psicológica... Humf! – Ele bufou exasperado. – Como se fosse ajudar Jen tendo ataques de frescura.

Ele levantou e assim que assumiu toda a sua altura, o quarto pareceu girar mais rápido. Ele bambeou e Genevieve colocou um braço em suas costas e outro em seu peito. Não seria de muita ajuda, caso ele caísse de novo, mas poderia amortecer a queda.

Jared a empurrou, dispensando o toque de maneira até um tanto brusca.

Genevieve se encolheu, magoada.

Jared sequer percebeu o que tinha feito. Estava no automático.

- Eu estou bem. Vou tomar um banho. - Ele andou cambaleante até o banheiro e bateu a porta com força.

Abriu o chuveiro e tirou a roupa. Enfiou-se debaixo da água e ali permaneceu durante um bom tempo.

...

Genevieve olhava a porta do banheiro. Tentara falar com Jare quando acabara a gravação, mas o telefone não atendia. Ligou para a casa e nada. Então resolvera passar por lá. Estava com seu sono desregulado pela rotina de gravações noturnas e pelas noitadas, então às seis da manhã estava completamente desperta. Jare provavelmente também estava do mesmo jeito. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar aquela quantidade de carros em frente à casa do seu namorado. Havia carros de policia e imediatamente ela imaginou uma coisa absurda. Jared estava morto. Alguma coisa horrível tinha acontecido. Fora necessário atropelar três policiais para conseguir ter acesso a casa.

Ainda bem que Freddie e Chad estavam ali também. Foram eles que explicaram o que estava acontecendo. Inclusive que Jared havia passado mal e que havia um médico o atendendo naquele momento.

Ela havia se encostado a uma parede e ficado ali. Aturdida.

Antes que percebesse, estava com os olhos lavados de lágrimas silênciosas.

Jensen havia sido sequestrado?

Como assim, sequestrado? Como alguém poderia ter sequestrado um ator famoso? Algum fanático? Uma fã histérica não poderia fazer aquilo. O que aquele mostro prentendia? Matá-lo?

Ó, deus! Poderia ter sido Jared.

Imediatamente após ter esse pensamento sentiu-se culpada e a culpa aumentou o choro.

Era Jensen! O melhor amigo do homem que amava.

Mas a verdade era que não ia muito com a cara de Jensen. Não que não gostasse dele, mas ele, Jensen, havia posto uma barreira entre os dois que não permitia intimidade. Eles nunca seriam amigos. Conviviam civilizadamente por Jare. Somente por ele. No entanto, não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Jensen. Não o queria morto. Talvez que ele se afastasse um pouco de Jared. Mas nunca daquela maneira. Nunca de forma definitiva.

Aquilo não poderia acontecer.

Não daquele jeito.

...

Um rapaz com roupas brancas entrou na sala e caminhou até o homem moreno de cabelo espetado.

- Ele está com uma febre bem alta. Precisa de cuidados médicos mais intensos do que posso dar nessa casa. Ele deveria ser encaminhado para um hospital. Não vi nada que pudesse causar uma febre desse porte ainda mais diante de tudo que me contou, agente. Mas essa febre é perigosa. O enfermeiro está o observando, mas se passar dos quarenta graus o estado dele irá se complicar muito.

- Febre não é um caso de inflamação, infecção, alguma coisa que você possa medicar? – Don olhava para o corredor que levava até o quarto do ator.

- Sim, mas não é só isso, claro. Há ocorrências de febre alta em casos psicológicos. Tenho quase certeza que é uma reação ao sequestro. Eles parecem muito ligados. Então o corpo dele reage ao que a mente não pode lidar. Poderia esclarecer isso se tivesse os aparelhos corretos. Em um hospital. – O médico olhou meio atravessado para o agente.

- Não. Ele não pode sair daqui. Não quero isso noticiado. Ainda não. Já vai ser difícil lidar com aquele povo lá fora. Em um hospital, vai ser impossível de conseguir isso. Faça o que for necessário por aqui mesmo.

O enfermeiro chegou correndo na sala.

- Doc, preciso de ajuda – falou ele e girou sobre seus calcanhares, retornando para o quarto.

Todos se moveram para acompanhar o médico, mas Granger se pôs no caminho. Genevieve tentou passar assim mesmo, mas Sinclair se mostrou uma parede.

Enquanto os dois agentes impediam que o quarto de Jared virasse um centro turístico, o médico, Don e Megan foram ajudar o enfermeiro.

Jared se debatia na cama, numa luta corporal com o enfermeiro. Este, um homem bem mais baixo e de origem asiática, estava tendo problemas para contê-lo.

- Tenho que ir buscar Jensen. – Jared balbuciou ao mesmo tempo em que, com um safanão, jogou o enfermeiro para longe.

Don e Megan subiram na cama e usaram os respectivos corpos para mantê-lo deitado.

O médico preparou uma injeção e aplicou na embalagem de soro que terminava em uma agulha no braço do ator.

- Tenho que trazê-lo de volta. – ele falou, ainda tentando se levantar. – Ele está indo embora. Ele está indo embora! – Jared se debateu, dando trabalho aos agentes e ao enfermeiro que tinha voltado e agora segurava suas longas pernas. – Ele não vai voltar! Jensen! Jensen!

O ator soluçou e esticou uma das pernas, acertando o rapaz asiático. Num átimo de força empurrou Megan, mas Don, com seu treinamento o imobilizou e voltou a jogá-lo na cama.

Foi difícil colocar a agulha novamente no lugar certo, mas depois de algum tempo e esforço, ela foi encaixada e finalmente Jared acalmou-se.

- Dei-lhe um calmante. Para derrubar um cavalo. Ele vai ficar tranquilo por algum tempo – o médico começou a falar, agitado.

- Doutor, eu não sei o que será necessário, mas preciso dele de pé. Se o sequestrador ligar e Jared não atender... Não sabemos qual a reação desse homem. – Don encarou o rapaz, novo demais para aquela profissão.

- Então o outro ator está em maus lençóis, agente. Não há nenhuma possibilidade de Jared Padalecki se recuperar nas próximas horas. Talvez à noite ele esteja consciente. Não antes.

Don passou a mão nos cabelos espetados e olhou a cena como um todo. Jared parecia finalmente dormir um sono agitado. Megan devolvia-lhe o olhar. O médico olhava para Jared e o enfermeiro ajeitava o soro no braço do homem adormecido.

- Vamos rezar para que não aja nenhuma ligação nas próximas horas, então.

- Jensen... – a voz de Jared morreu em uma lamentação.

* * *

_**Continua.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas:**

- Megan Padalecki é arquiteta. Viva a classe! É muito bom escrever sobre algo que você conhece e se sente confortável . Viva minha profissão! :P

- Chad Michael Murray tem seis irmãos, sendo um meio-irmão. Rex, Nick, Christian, Brandon, e Shannon Murray. O meio-irmão se chama Tyler.

_**Resposta às reviews logoff**_

Juliana e Liz, obrigada pelas reviews.

Reviews são estimulantes, mesmo que venham com puxões de orelhas... :P

Liz... Acho melhor avisá-la, para que vc não se decepcione depois. Soube de casos em que há o aviso na sinopse, mas como não foi percebido, a pessoa continuou a leitura achando uma coisa quando na verdade a fic falava de outra. Inevitável _**É**_ uma fic Padackles.J2. **HAVERÁ **o envolvimento de Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles num relacionamento amoroso.

De uma forma meio... Conturbada... E... Diferente... Do que estou habituada a ler... Mas ainda assim haverá.

Espero mesmo que você queira continuar a leitura, no entanto entendo se essa não for sua praia, ok?

Qualquer dúvida vc pode falar comigo diretamente em meu email, certo? Está habilitado no meu profile.

Bjokas.

_**Galatea**_


	6. Parte VI Confabulação do FBI, O Começo

**Algumas considerações:**

01 – Nenhuma ação referente a atores e personalidades reflete a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência.

02 – Essa é a resposta a um desafio lançado pela Empty Spaces 11. E por tanto é dedicado a ela. Espero que você esteja realmente gostando, Amore.

03 - Sinopse: Jensen Ackles é raptado e O FBI entra em cena. Tudo pode ocorrer quando se trata de um inimigo desconhecido. Ou como Eppes mencionou para Jared: "Quando uma pessoa resolve fazer mal a outra não há como impedir. Às vezes, ver-se enredado pelo perigo é... Inevitável."

_**04 – Darkfic, Deathfic, linguagem pesada, violência, abuso sexual, tortura. Homossexualismo, angústia, drama, suspense. Para sentar e chorar, pessoal.**_

05 – É um crossover entre a realidade dos atores de Supernatural e a ficção dos personagens de NUMB3RS. Sim, é loucura, mas eu amo o Don Eppes...

**06 -** **FANFICTION COM ENVOLVIMENTO AMOROSO ENTRE JARED PADALECKI E JENSEN ACKLES.**

07 – Beta: Thata Martins (Bridadim, Amore.)

08 – Reviews são simplesmente maravilhosos... Não sejam tímidos, nem envergonhados, afinal não custa nada escrever um gostei, um legal ou um muito bom... né? E eu respondo a todos coments. Podem perguntar por aí! XD! Fora que é um tremendo estimulante. Como diria todos os autores do mundo: escrevemos mais rápido com eles. ;]

* * *

_**Capitulo 10:** **Confabulação do FBI**_

- Está pronto? – Don levantou a cabeça, encarando Megan.

A mulher loira apertou os lábios.

- Podemos conversar a sós um instante? Nós e a equipe.

Don olhou a sua volta, reparando nos detetives e outros policiais que repassavam os detalhes da busca.

- Claro. – Don fez sinal para Sinclair e Granger, e os quatro seguiram para o escritório. Acomodaram-se cada um em um canto, enquanto Megan abria uma pasta de papel e pegava um maço de notas e uma caneta.

- Achei melhor explicar para você primeiro, Don. Eu... - Megan suspirou. - Você não vai gostar.

- Prossiga. – Eppes tinha uma olhar sério.

Megan olhou para todos a sua volta.

- Baseei-me no pouco material que temos e não posso dizer que esse é um caso fácil. É o pior perfil que já tracei.

- Por quê? – Sinclair e todos os outros eram só atenção.

- Vamos relembrar os tempos da academia. Analisando a motivação de um individuo, podemos criar um perfil. Por exemplo: baseado em estudos e estatísticas posso dizer que o Raptor é um homem branco, entre 25 e 35 anos. Teve uma educação formal, responsabilidades e ele tem dinheiro. Muito até. E só. Aqui entram todas as contradições que se possa ter. – A agente desfocou os olhos, olhando para um ponto muito além da parede a sua frente. – Ele não veio de um lar desfeito. Ele não tem a tríade homicida na infância (brincadeiras com fogo, maltrato animal ou abuso, seja ele sexual ou não) e até recentemente não era solitário.

"Como estava chegando a lugar nenhum, parti para analisar as vítimas: Ackles e Padalecki. Parti do principio de que o comportamento reflete a personalidade. - Ela se ajeitou encostada à mesa. Colocou a pasta sobre ela e cruzou os braços. – Tentei analisar o mais corretamente possível. São dois atores novos, bonitos, com talento, bem-sucedidos, e sucesso leva a exposição e a benefícios. Os dois são atraentes em vários aspectos e, inclusive, mas não só, sexualmente. Há mulheres que fariam muitas coisas para os terem ao alcance de suas mãos. Com isso eu só consegui avaliar a Inteligência do criminoso. Ele é muito inteligente e autosuficiente. O raptor tem um pensamento complexo. Alguém mais simples poderia ter sequestrado o próprio Jared. Porém, conhecendo Padalecki, ele sabe que o melhor meio de conseguir alcançá-lo é através do amigo."

- Por que não a namorada? Genevieve? Ela está tão perto ou mais. – Colby estava de pé, apoiado na porta. – Na verdade, bem mais. Eu entendo que o sujeito acha que os dois atores têm um caso. Mas a namorada é publicamente _A Namorada_. – Ele levantou os ombros, dando ênfase ao que era lógico. Para ele.

- Sim. Eu também fiquei com essa dúvida, Col. Mas andei dando uma olhada no material online dos dois. Em muitos vídeos e fotos. E conversei com duas presidentes de fã-clubes. Anonimamente, claro. Eles deram margem.

- Como assim margem? – Eppes estreitou os olhos.

- Olha, nós todos temos nossos pequenos passatempos, certo? Pois eu adoro seriados. Eu conheço Supernatural. Sei os nomes dos atores e tudo mais. Mas não sou de ficar correndo atrás de artistas... Bem. Eu me surpreendi. Muito. São pessoas públicas, certo? Eles brincam de uma maneira que já vi muitos homens brincando. Até mesmo na academia, Don. Mas se você faz esse tipo de brincadeira em publico e você é uma pessoa famosa, toma outro rumo. Supernatural é um grande sucesso. Os dois, Ackles e Padalecki, interagem muito bem em cena. A história fala de irmãos que se amam tanto que não conseguem viver um sem ou outro. A ponto de sacrificar o mundo aos pés de Lúcifer, para você ter uma ideia. Muitos fãs acham ou desejam que os irmãos sejam amantes. E, de certa forma, uma coisa leva a outra.

Todos os três homens levantaram as sobrancelhas.

- É isso mesmo. As meninas com quem falei têm até um nome para isso: Wincest. Uma mistura de Winchester, o sobrenome dos irmãos, e a palavra incest. Bem... Há vários indícios na própria série que instiga esse tipo de pensamento. Pequenos detalhes. Aliás... Uma das meninas acredita que isso foi proposital. Da parte do produtor. Para causar polêmica mesmo. O tipo de vida que os personagens levaram... Abre uma série de possibilidades quando se trata disso. A morte da mãe num incêndio, a vida dentro de um carro, sempre mudando de escola em escola, sob o julgo de um pai sargento. Eles só tiveram um ao outro. E se questiona se as primeiras experiências sexuais não teriam sido um com o outro. Por bem menos já houve outros casos de incesto. Você lembra do casal de irmãos, cuja menina engravidou, Don?

O agente sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim. A mãe tinha morrido recentemente. Adolescentes. Sozinhos em casa. A garota foi consolar o irmão mais novo. Aconteceu, ela engravidou e acabou na polícia, pois ela, apavorada, acabou acusando um vizinho de abuso. – Ele passou a mão sobre os olhos.

- Ai, Deus! – Sinclair olhou para o teto.

- É. Então, com a história pesada que há por trás do seriado é muito fácil para os fãs acharem que realmente há o incesto na série. E como os dois atores são muito chegados, muito amigos... É ainda mais fácil os fãs acharem que os dois são amantes. Foi um estalar de dedos. Os dois têm química juntos. É tão notório que até mesmo o pessoal da série comenta. Os fãs também inventaram um nome para o "casal": Padackles ou J2, por motivos óbvios. E depois que a notícia que eles dividem uma casa... Não. Que vivem juntos vazou, só reforçou a história. Quantos homens vocês conhecem que trocaram anéis de amizade?

- Aonde você que chegar, Megan? – Don tinha estreitado os olhos e era possível ouvir as engrenagens rodando em seu cérebro trabalhando.

Megan coçou a cabeça com a caneta que tinha na mão. Jogou o cabelo para trás de uma orelha.

- Padalecki nega. Mas o Raptor acredita que os dois são amantes. Mais do que isso. Que Jared _ama_ Jensen Ackles. Assim como ele tem alucinações onde ele mesmo é o parceiro de Padalecki. Então ele acredita que de posse de Ackles ele pode ter o que quiser de Jared. Temo que se Jared ceder e confirmar a ligação, Ackles não sobreviva muito tempo.

- O que não deixa de ser correto. – Don assentiu. – E seu perfil?

- Bem, pela maestria com que o sequestro foi bem sucedido, eu ouso afirmar que ele planejou muito. Durante muito tempo. E pelo fato de não termos nada ainda, tenho certeza que ele estudou nossos métodos, assim como da polícia. Ele nunca fez isso antes, ele seria mais frio com Ackles se não fosse a primeira vez. Suas reações são muito emocionais. Então não acho que ele seja um serial killer. Essa é a primeira vez. E sendo a primeira vez...

- Há mais chances de falhas. Isso por um lado é bom. Mas teremos que contar com o fator nervos. – Sinclair balançou a cabeça.

- Isso não é bom. – Colby fez um muxoxo com a boca.

Reeves se voltou para Don.

- Ele foi muito meticuloso, calculou muito bem cada passo. E por isso ele é confiante. O Raptor é confiante em excesso. Ele entrou na casa da vítima, sabe que está sendo caçado pelo FBI e toda a polícia de Los Angeles. E mesmo assim continua ligando.

"Tentei traçar algum paralelo com algum subtipo de mania de grandeza ou alguma outra parafilia**, mas não há nenhum paralelo."

"Don, ele é um homem culto, inteligente, de boa aparência. Ele atrai as mulheres e homens sem problemas. Ele sequer tem um problema sexual".

- O que você está querendo dizer? – Sinclair levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado. Megan se voltou, de modo que todos pudessem vê-la.

- Ele não tem motivos para fazer o que está fazendo. É apenas um homem comum, feliz, tão bem sucedido quanto os próprios Jared e Jensen. Que enlouqueceu. O raptor não se enquadra em nenhum perfil psicológico. Ele não é meramente um psicopata, um assassino. Ele está apaixonado e morto de ciúmes e...

- E? – Granger perguntou.

- Sei que não era para ser uma questão, mas eu acho importante que isso fique bem claro. Eu acho que ele está certo quando diz que os dois se amam. Quer dizer... Não sei quanto a Ackles por que não o conheço, mas se tiver que apostar minha carreira nisso... Eu apostaria que os dois, Ackles e Padalecki se amam sim.

- Você está brincando, Meg. – Sinclair tinha uma expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto forte.

- Não mesmo. Inclusive eu acho que - aqui novamente eu não posso falar de Ackles - que Jared não se deu conta ainda. Ele realmente acredita que gosta do outro só como irmão. Então temos um problema sério. Se fosse um irmão ou um amigo, talvez Jared conseguisse lidar melhor. Não digo que seria mais fácil, mas ele estaria mais centrado. Agora, quando se é (mesmo que só hipoteticamente) responsável pela dor que de alguém que se ama dessa maneira como você reage?

- Tentando salvá-lo. – Don passou a mão na cabeça. – Pois bem, todos estão incumbidos de ficarem de olhos em Jared Padalecki, de forma que ele não faça nenhuma bobagem nas próximas horas ou... dias. Algo que possa ser útil para a LAPD, Megan?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu.

Todos voltaram a olhar para ela.

- Ele precisou de tempo, Don. De muito tempo.

- Eu entendo isso. – Disse Sinclair levantando um dedo. – O Raptor conhece os hábitos, os horários dos Js. – Sem perceber o agente chamou os atores pelos apelidos. – E se é assim...

- Ele pode ter entrado em contato com eles de uma forma ou de outra. Numa festa, numa convenção... – Colby enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – É muita gente, durante um espaço de tempo muito grande.

- Vamos trabalhar com que temos, pessoal. - Os agentes se levantaram e Don se virou para porta. Todos saíram.

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: O Começo do Fim**_

O telefone vibrou e Jared colocou no ouvido discretamente. Ele estava na cozinha, praticamente dentro da geladeira, pegando uma garrafa d'água. Foi a sorte. A porta da geladeira o escondeu de Jeremy.

- Me ligue dentro de quinze minutos. – Ele disse e desligou. Era um risco calculado. Jensen poderia estar morrendo naquele instante, mas Jared tinha quase certeza que não. De qualquer maneira, não poderia fazer o que pretendia em plena cozinha. Havia descoberto como lidar com o sequestrador.

Ele respirou fundo e escapuliu em direção ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e se escondeu no closet. Havia dito ao policial Jeremy, que vivia seguindo-o para cima e para baixo, que estava indo se deitar um pouco. Todos ficavam menos tensos quando dizia isso.

Jared agora era a obstinação em pessoa. Ele salvaria Jensen, nem que para isso precisasse matar ou morrer.

Sentou-se no chão, entre as prateleiras que serviam de sapateiras. E se pôs a olhar o telefone.

Aquela seria a sua principal atuação. Teria que ser seu melhor desempenho. Com aquele papel, ele ganharia todos os prêmios, inclusive o famigerado Oscar. Mas o mais importante era que, com aquele papel, havia a chance real de conseguir salvar Jen. Se o Raptor acreditasse. Ele tinha que cair naquela história.

Acalmou sua mente, esvaziando-a de tudo que não fosse sua nova missão. Em seguida lembrou rapidamente de filmes do gênero. De atuações dos grandes astros. Repassou a postura de homens que ele tinha certeza serem atraentes. Atores que tinham postura de conquistadores natos. Jensen flutuou por sua cabeça do nada. Os cabelos loiros escuros, os cílios que Genevieve acha que, por milagre, haviam nascido com rímel de tão longos e arqueados. Ele sorriu. Gene dizia que Jensen deveria ter nascido mulher. Era injusto Mackenzie não ter a beleza de Jensen... A boca sempre rosada. As sardas. Jensen tinha tantas sardas... Tinha sardas até nas pálpebras. Sandra havia dito que aquilo era sexy. Como sardas podiam ser sexies? Jared não gostava de sardas. Mas tinha que confessar que o amigo ficava bem de qualquer jeito, e que as sardas nele eram algo que tinha prazer em observar. Jensen era atraente. Muito sensual. A maneira como se movia, mexia e manobrava a cabeça para enfatizar determinadas expressões... Jared sorriu ainda mais ao lembrar-se de como ele impostava a voz para parecer ainda mais másculo. Aquilo era piada entre eles. Cheetara bancando Tygra. Mas era um truque que seria muito bem aplicado naquele momento.

Mas, naquele momento, até mesmo Jensen foi posto de lado. Jared precisava se concentrar.

O telefone vibrou. Ele deixou tocar três ou quatro vezes antes de atendê-lo.

- Alô.

- Eu vou matá-lo, seu imbecil! Eu vou acabar com seu precioso Jensen Ackles! – o ator pôde visualizar o homem do outro lado da linha espumando de raiva. Esperava que aquilo não tivesse se revertido em dores para seu amigo.

- Cale a boca e me escute. Como você queria que eu reagisse? O maldito FBI está do outro lado da porta, idiota! – A voz de Jared foi rápida, mas manteve o tom calmo. Ele sussurrava. – Agora que não há ninguém do meu lado podemos conversar sobre nós. Temos que nos acertar.

Houve um súbito silêncio do outro lado da ligação.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – A voz do Raptor pareceu confusa.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – A voz de Jared assumiu um tom suave. Curioso. – Por que apenas não chegar em mim? Por que não se arriscar a me seduzir?

- O quê?

- Eu sou bem mais fácil do que você imagina. – O tom de Jared foi algo entre cortante e decepcionada. – Não parece que você me conhece tão bem assim...

Silêncio do outro lado.

- Ah... - O raptor deixou escapar um gemido baixo. – Então vamos começar realmente a conversar, não é Jare?

- Sim. Vamos conversar. O que você quer de mim? Duvido que qualquer coisa que eu fale seja o suficiente para te satisfazer. – A voz de Jared desceu mais um tom. – Você me quer. Eu entendo isso.

- Você ama Ackles. Eu sei. Eu vi. Eu senti. Estive a frente de vocês. É tão palpável, Jare... Seu filho da puta! Ackles? Justamente com seu irmão em uma série, seu canalha? – A raiva do outro homem atingiu Jared, que segurou a respiração.

- E por isso você o tortura? Você é tão tolo... – Jared foi frívolo e superficial. – Mas uma coisa você conseguiu: me deixou curioso. Que tipo de homem faria esse tipo de coisa para me ter? Um relógio ou carro seriam mais do que suficiente... – Jared sorriu. – Você é tão mexicano... Tão... Melodramático... Raptor.

A surpresa poderia ser sentida do outro lado.

- Jared... – Havia uma ameaça clara na palavra.

- Como você é? Qual é sua altura? Qual é a cor de seu cabelo? Fale-me de você. – Jared parecia levemente alegre. Interessado. Ele passava a postura de quem estava relaxado. Alguém confiante.

- Um minuto. – A ligação foi desligada. Por breves momentos Jared achou que tudo estava perdido. Mas o telefone vibrou de novo.

- O que aconteceu? – o ator estava com o coração apertado.

- Um minuto a cada vez. Sem rastreamento.

Jared piscou sem entender.

- Mais de um minuto, o telefonema pode ser rastreado, meu amor... Nunca viu um bom filme policial, Jared?

- Ah... – Ele se concentrou, tentando voltar à disposição que a brusca interrupção havia quebrado. – Você vai me responder?

- Você acha que vou dar uma descrição minha? – Havia indignação na voz do Raptor.

Jared riu.

- Claro... Como vou saber se seu corpo me atrai se você não descrevê-lo para mim? – Uma atuação. A melhor atuação. Jared precisava ser o melhor ator do mundo naquele momento. Ele respirou fundo. Adotou um tom ronronante, sensual. Levemente erótico. No ponto certo – Posso fazer isso. Posso ir para cama com você. Posso ser seu brinquedo. Você pode me ter... Eu fico com você pelo tempo que você quiser. Pela vida inteira. Serei seu.

Silêncio.

- Me diga como é seu corpo. Qual a cor de seus olhos? Suas mãos são grandes? Gosto de mãos. E pernas... – Um arrepio de asco subiu por sua coluna. Estava praticamente projetando a imagem vulgar de um michê. Sujo. Nojento.

Jared esperou por uma resposta. Que não veio.

- Ora, ora se o Raptor não está sem fala... – Ele riu. Uma gargalhada rouca, baixa, masculina. E ainda assim... Dada. Entregue. A voz de assentimento de uma prostituta. Algo provocante, que insinuava sexo em todos os níveis. – O que você é? Como você vai querer? Por cima? Por baixo? Vou gostar de te foder, Raptor? Comer você? É isso que você quer, não é? Pois você terá.

- Quero algo muito mais essencial para sua vida do que simplesmente brincar entre as suas pernas... Quero você!**** Eu te amo. – A frase pegou Jared desprevenido. Ele abriu muito os olhos. Suas mãos tremeram.

- Você me terá. – Sua resposta saiu rouca. Jared rezou para que o Raptor entendesse de outra maneira.

- Quando? - Jared chegou a ficar tonto com aquilo. Ele aceitara! O ator controlou sua empolgação. Tinha que ser muito controlado.

- Não é essa a pergunta que eu faria se fosse você.

- E qual seria?

- O que você quer em troca.

O raptor bufou irritado.

- Acho que isso eu já sei, Meu Amor. Você quer Ackles. E eu não sei se o darei a você.

Jared analisou sua resposta.

- Eu não o _quero_, Raptor. Eu só não o quero morto. Essa é a diferença. Eu sou um rapaz sensível... – A risadinha sacana escapou dos lábios do ator. – E me faria muito mal saber que alguém que eu conheço morreu por minha causa... Como você espera que eu relaxe e aproveite minha... futura vida com você, sendo assombrado por um fantasma?

"Então... – Jared chegou para frente. Focou-se no que diria a seguir. – Não me importo com Ackles. Sério. Mas não o quero morto. Não o quero sendo torturado. Prometa-me que parará o que está fazendo. E me diga como encontrar você. Assim que eu verificar o estado de Ackles... Você pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo. – Jared sorriu novamente. - Sua boca é gostosa? Vou gostar de beijar você?"

A ligação foi interrompida novamente.

Jared respirou fundo, se acalmando.

Atendeu de imediato o telefone quando este tocou de novo.

O Raptor foi taxativo.

- Você acha realmente que vou cair nessa conversa, garoto? Logo eu? Eu que te conheço? Que sei quem você é? O que você está tentando fazer?

Jared engoliu em seco. Era agora.

- Estou tentando seduzi-lo, oras! – ele baixou o tom de voz. Colocou malícia nela. – Quero você. Quero foder você... – Jared gemeu, por um segundo visualizando que realmente gostaria de foder o desgraçado. Da pior maneira possível. Ele faria com aquele demônio tudo o que ele havia feito com Jensen. Em dobro. A raiva o fez ver vermelho. Mas como veio passou. E novamente Jared era senhor de si mesmo. – Quero agora. Mas você não está aqui. – ele arfou, fazendo a respiração chegar pesada do outro lado. A impressão era a de um homem muito decepcionado. – Você me confunde. Eu deveria odiar você. Olha só o que está fazendo! – Silêncio. – Mas minha curiosidade é maior... Vai me deixar ir até você não vai? Eu... – Jared gemeu de novo. - Prometo que você não vai se arrepender... – Uma frase cheia de segundas intenções. Cheia de possibilidades. Jared ficou em silêncio, apenas respirando forte no telefone.

- Você... Eu quero ver isso de perto, Jare. Não um simulacro de um bom ator ao telefone. – Se Jared pudesse ver a expressão do Raptor, temeria sua sorte.

- Como vamos nos encontrar? O FBI está na minha cola.

- Me dê algum tempo. Eu volto a ligar. – O telefone ficou mudo.

Jared olhou a porta do closet.

Seus neurônios trabalhando furiosamente.

Eles não tinham tempo.

A merda do telefone estava com o rastreador. E se demorasse muito para que voltasse a atender uma ligação na frente do FBI, eles ficariam desconfiados. Olhariam com mais atenção o telefone de Kenzie... Eles descobririam a troca.

Jared simplesmente não tinha tempo.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Tinha que dar certo.

Tinha que funcionar.

Ele respirou fundo, se preparando para que viria. O tremor começou outra vez. Percorreu todo seu corpo como um raio. Aquilo era mais que um ataque de pânico. Era a revolta de sua alma contra aquilo que tinha acabado de fazer. Aquela transação onde a moeda de troca era seu corpo.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Não podia ser dominado por aquilo. Não quando era a vida de Jensen em risco.

Esticou as pernas a sua frente e depois as dobrou, abraçando-as e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

"_Ó, Deus todo poderoso! Que tenha dado certo. Que ele tenha acreditado. Que ele me leve até Jen. Deus, por favor, me ajude. Por favor. Por favor. Se isso não der certo, eu não vou saber mais o que fazer."_

A ânsia de vômito foi tão forte que Jared mal teve tempo para se jogar para fora do closet. Ele engatinhou pelo quarto, se sentindo doente. Não conseguiu chegar ao banheiro. O que tinha no estômago, a refeição frugal que havia tomado há pouco tempo, sujou toda a entrada do cômodo branco. Seu estômago enojado com aquela situação humilhante continuava querendo colocar para fora até mesmo o que ele não engolira. Seu corpo convulsionou tentando ajudar na expulsão, porém não saia mais nada. Nem mesmo água.

Aos poucos a reação diminuiu.

Ele limpou a boca e se sentou, encostando-se à parede.

Nojo. Estava com nojo de si mesmo. Mas Jensen voltou com tanta força aos seus pensamentos que foi quase como uma bofetada.

Ele faria qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa, para ver Jensen são e salvo.

Jared seria a maldita puta daquele desgraçado, se com isso ele conseguisse salvar Jen daquele martírio.

- O que você está fazendo com o telefone aqui em cima, Jare?

A voz amedrontada de Genevieve o desarmou.

Ela estava parada à porta do quarto observando-o.

Tinha um olhar assustado.

- Você não pode... Não... – Ela não soube expressar o que ia em sua cabeça.

O ator limpou a boca e se pôs de pé.

Fechou a porta e, com brusquidão, empurrou a mulher contra a parede.

- Sem um pio, Gene. Você não vai falar nada para ninguém. – Ele sussurrava. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Suas mãos seguravam os braços finos da namorada – Eu vou tirar Jensen das mãos desse desgraçado. O FBI está mais enrolado do que linha em carretel. Não conseguiu descobrir nada a respeito do Raptor. Então eu vou agir.

Genevieve mordeu os lábios.

- Você está me machucando...

Jared a soltou imediatamente.

- Desculpe, amor. Mas... – Ele se controlou. Não iria mais chorar. Agora era hora de luta.

- Você vai conseguir com que vocês dois acabem mortos, Jared. – Ela começou a chorar baixinho. – Você não pode... Não deve...

Os braços franzinos da mulher envolveram a cintura do homem tão mais alto do que ela. Ele devolveu o abraço, se sentindo ainda mais culpado. Genevieve não deveria estar ali. Deveria estar longe. A salvo de todo aquele terror.

Mas se algo acontecesse com ele – e Jared sentia ser essa sua sina - o terror a alcançaria até mesmo do outro lado do mundo.

- Tenho que limpar isso. - Ele se afastou. – Eles acham que estou dormindo.

Ela enxugou os olhos. Estava abatida também.

Os dois, em silêncio, fizeram a limpeza.

...

O Raptor olhava o telefone em sua mão. Seu rosto sério. Seus olhos claros acompanharam o sorriso que aos poucos nasceu nos lábios bem delineados e carnudos.

Jared seria dele.

Só precisava de um bom alvo.

E ele sabia até qual seria.

Tudo seguia conforme os planos.

Caminhou até a mesa e espalhou as folhas e mapas que tirou de uma pasta de couro.

Quase no automático ligou a tv.

Ele tinha um ponto de recepção para pegar Jared. Havia preparado com cuidado cada passo.

Ele sentou e passou a analisar cada pequeno detalhe.

Ele providenciaria uma distração.

Ele fez a ligação e deixou tocar duas vezes e desligou. Dez minutos depois voltou a ligar e Jared atendeu.

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Quando o Amor se chama Amizade**_

A ligação de Misha Collins, como o primeiro toque em um jogo de dominó, havia desencadeado uma série de ações de várias pessoas famosas.

Por causa da ligação na manhã daquela segunda-feira, Jamie White Welling correra ao supermercado e providenciara comida para alimentar um verdadeiro batalhão.

Por causa da ligação na manhã daquela segunda-feira, Tom Welling havia por sua vez ligado para Michael Rosembaun, Chad Michael Murray, Kristin Kreuk, Erica Durance, Alison Mack, John Glover, Annethe O'Toole, John Scheneider, Jane Seygmour, assim como Alfred Gough e Miles Millar.

A ligação de Misha havia acordado Eric Kripke e Robert Singer, que por sua vez acordara Sera Gamble.

E a cada pessoa que era abordada, mais três ou quatro eram contatadas.

Assim, no final daquela segunda-feira, Samanta Smith, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Adrianne Palicki, Jim Beaver, Fredric Lehne, Mark Pellegrino, Julie Mcniven, Katie Cassidy, Samantha Ferris, Alona Tal, Sandra McCoy, Chad Linderg, Charlie Whitfield, Robert Wisdom, Mark Rolston, Kurt Fuller, Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict, Emily Perkins, Matt Cohen, Amy Gumenick, Katherine Boecher, Jake Abel e os adolescentes, quase jovens, Ridge Canipe, Collin Ford e Sierra McCormick, com seus respectivos pais, ficaram sabendo do que se tratava.

Agendas foram refeitas. Compromissos remarcados. Viagens canceladas.

Paris Hilton voltou do aeroporto apenas para aguardar o horário.

Lauren Graham estava presa em Berlim por causa de um curso, assim como Lauren Cohan em Londres, mas as duas pediram para serem avisadas quando começassem.

Alexis Bledel, Scott Patterson e Milo Ventimiglia confirmaram antes mesmo de terem explicado completamente do que se tratava.

Chad Murray entrou em contato com Christian Kane, que avisou Steve Carlson e Jason Manns. E foi o primeiro que comunicou a Joshua Ackles e a Jeffrey Padalecki o que pretendiam.

Ao meio dia da primeira terça-feira posterior ao sequestro de Jensen Ackles, a maior parte do casting dos seriados Smallville, Gilmore Girls e Supernatural se encontrava reunido na sala dos Welling.

A sala era grande e muito bem decorada.

Mas a quantidade de pessoas escondia boa parte das peças caras e de bom gosto.

As pessoas conversam em tom baixo.

Muitos tinham um ar incrédulo. Outros, principalmente as mulheres, tinham olhos vermelhos de choro. Alguns dos mais velhos, como Jim Beaver, pareciam extremamente revoltados.

Misha caminhou até o centro da sala, onde podia ser visto por todos.

Não precisou falar nada. A conversa foi morrendo, e em pouco tempo todos o fitavam em espera.

- Bem... Obrigado por todos terem vindo e terem aceitado participar. Obrigado Tom e Jamie por terem cedido de pronto a casa de vocês para que pudéssemos nos reunir – Ele fez um aceno ligeiro com a cabeça em direção ao casal. – Não conheço todos pessoalmente, mas sei que todos aqui trabalham ou trabalharam com Jensen e Jared. Sei que todos aqui gostam muito dos dois e estão aqui porque, de um jeito ou de outro, um dos dois ou os dois os conquistaram. Não sei se todos têm uma religião ou creem em algo superior a nós, meros mortais. Mas acho que quando não há mais nada a ser feito, podemos... Devemos... Voltar-nos para aquele Ser que está acima do humano.

"Sou budista. Acredito em bondade e alegria. Acredito que devemos ser felizes e deixar que as pessoas a nossa volta assim o sejam também. Parece pieguice, eu sei... Mas acredito no Amor. E acredito que quando amamos somos mais fortes. Somos mais. Acredito que quando paramos e apenas rezamos, pedimos com nosso coração por alguém além de nós, somos atendidos. Acredito que quando pedimos por quem amamos é quando somos melhores. É quando tocamos o que temos de mais divino dentro de nós. Amo esses caras. São amigos muito queridos e não consigo acreditar que estão passando por isso. Por isso pensei nessa vigília. Em juntar em um só lugar todos que os amam. Por isso pensei em, de tempos em tempos, todos rezarmos por eles e pedir para que Jensen seja libertado. É um encontro espiritual, sim. Mas também é um ato de apoio às famílias, principalmente a de Jensen. É também um ato de pressão para que o FBI e a polícia não esqueçam o trabalho que têm que fazer. "

Misha respirou fundo.

- Não sei quanto tempo poderemos ficar aqui. Espero que seja pouco. Que nosso amigo seja libertado o mais rápido possível. E desde já agradeço a todos por terem vindo tão prontamente. Podemos todos então parar alguns minutos para uma prece?

Um murmúrio correu o imenso grupo. Copos foram postos de lado e algumas pessoas se levantaram.

Misha esperou que todos ficassem relativamente preparados.

Por fim, fechou os olhos e começou. Todos fecharam os olhos. Alguns abaixaram a cabeça.

- Ser Divino que possui tantas faces. Que é Pai e Mãe. Que conhece cada um de nós e nossos corações. Ser Divino de tantos nomes, mas cujo nome universal é... Amor. Olhai por nossos amigos e irmãos. Dê a Jared forças para enfrentar essa provação e a Jensen a certeza que ele voltará para sua família e amigos. Que Jared e os agentes que o acompanham possam ver a saída. E que Jensen possa sentir nosso carinho onde quer que esteja. Que nossa união, aqui, hoje, agora, possa ser a energia que o fará aguentar até ser resgatado. Deus... Traga-o são e salvo de volta pra nós. É apenas o que pedimos. Que ele possa retornar ao convívio daqueles que o amam. Que assim seja.

Um novo murmúrio correu o grupo onde pôde se ouvir um amém aqui e ali.

Vitoria, esposa de Misha, havia se aproximado e segurado a mão do marido.

De todas aquelas pessoas presentes ali, poucas sabiam exatamente pelo que Jensen estava passando. Somente Misha, Eric, Steven, Chris, Jason e Tom, alertados por Chad, tinham a exata noção que Jensen corria um perigo enorme.

E fora daquela maneira que Misha havia reagido ao que Chad falara. Já que não podia fazer mais nada... Ele oraria por justiça. Ele oraria a cada minuto, se fosse necessário, para que aquela história não acabasse da pior maneira. E faria cada pessoa que conhecera Jensen pessoalmente rezar por ele também.

Misha apertou a mão da esposa, grato por Vitoria ser a mulher extraordinária que era.

Eles se olharam e ela sorriu tristemente.

- Vai dar certo, você vai ver - ela sussurrou. Vitoria deu um passo e passou o braço pela cintura do marido. Os dois encostaram as testas.

- Hum-hum. Eu rezo por isso.

- Misha. – Jim parou ao seu lado. – Bonita oração.

Misha soltou Vitoria e deu um abraço rápido em Jim, sem muitas palavras.

- Como isso pode acontecer? – O homem mais velho olhava aturdido para o ator moreno. – Jensen? Nosso Jensen? - Ele balançou a cabeça descrente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Jim. Eu tenho fé. – Misha respondeu com uma tentativa nula de sorrir.

Beaver encarou o colega de elenco e, por sua vez, sorriu. Um sorriso divertido, por mais que tivesse um quê de tristeza.

- Mis... Você nunca foi tão Castiel em sua vida. Jensen vai rir quando eu contar.

A declaração ficou suspensa no ar. Pairou entre os dois atores e Vitoria como uma profecia.

A compreensão correu as três pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Que houvesse realmente uma oportunidade para Jensen rir daquele episodio. Se ele risse de Misha encarnando Castiel, seria a prova que tudo tinha acabado. E que o mundo voltara aos eixos.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas da Autora**

**1)** Parafilia – **(Fonte Novo Dicionário Aurélio Da Língua Portguesa – Aurélio Buarque De Holanda Ferreira

[De _par(a)- + -filia_.]

Substantivo feminino.  
. Cada um de um grupo de distúrbios psicossexuais em que o indivíduo sente necessidade imediata, repetida e imperiosa de ter atividades sexuais, em que se incluem, por vezes, fantasias com objeto não humano, auto-sofrimento ou auto-humilhação, ou sofrimento ou humilhação, consentidos ou não, de parceiro. [Deste grupo fazem parte o exibicionismo, o fetichismo, a _frottage_, a pedofilia, o masoquismo sexual, o sadismo sexual e o voyeurismo.]

**2)** **Sandra** Christina **McCoy** foi noiva de Jared Padalecki durante alguns meses em 2008, depois de mais de 3 anos de namoro. Romperam ainda 2008.

_**3) **__**Cheetara** e **Tygra **_são personagens do desenho animado Thundercats_._

**4)**** **Frase que o personagem Stefan declara para o personagem Triana, no livro "Violino" da Anne Rice. 5º parágrafo, página 69 - Eu achei a frase simplesmente linda... E ao pronunciá-la em voz alta me pareceu que seria uma frase do Raptor. Então inseri na história.

**5)**Achei que talvez as orações abaixo pudessem mostrar como vejo os budistas de maneira geral. Povo alegre, cheio de fé e... Amor. Ainda não conheci um budista que não passasse uma energia belíssima de felicidade. E Misha representa bem essas pessoas.

_"Que todos os seres sejam felizes, __  
__Estejam onde estiverem, __  
__Sejam fracos ou fortes, __  
__Altos, baixos ou medianos, __  
__Pequenos ou grandes. __  
__Que todos, sem exceção, sejam felizes. __  
__Seres visíveis ou invisíveis, __  
__Aqueles que moram perto ou longe. __  
__Aqueles que nasceram__  
__E aqueles que ainda estão por nascer. __  
__Que todos os seres sejam felizes."_  
(Prece extraída do texto sagrado Sutra, é recitado para despertar a compaixão por todos os seres.)

**Oração Shin-Budista das Crianças:**

_"Eu sou um elo na dourada corrente de amor do Buda Amida que se espalha pelo mundo._

_Devo manter meu elo iluminado e forte._

_Tentarei ser bondoso e gentil com cada ser vivo e proteger todos que são mais fracos do que eu._

_Tentarei ter pensamentos puros e belos, dizer palavras puras e belas e agir com pureza e beleza, sabendo que daquilo que faço agora depende não só a minha felicidade ou infelicidade, mas também a dos outros._

_Possa cada elo na dourada corrente de amor do Buda Amida se tornar iluminado e forte, e possamos todos nós alcançar a paz perfeita."_

(tradução livre por Clarice Villac,e Ricardo Doninelli Mendes.)

* * *

_**Resposta às reviews logoff**_

_**Joyce:**_ Obrigada por acompanhar, Menina. É sempre um prazer perceber que as pessoas gostam do que escrevemos.

_**Alexandra:**_ Por meu querer atualizaria a fic de dois em dois dias! HAHAHAHAHA Mas... Porém... A realidade não permite. E ainda tem a coisa do cansaço, dos bloqueios... Mas uma coisa é certa. Inevitável caminha rumo ao seu destino. Você verá!

_**Lalky:**_ Nossa, que eu te deixei sem chão, cara! Mas não se preocupe. Tem solução sim. Tem desfecho. Tudo amarradinho e no seu tempo. É só acompanhar. E eu juro que vou tentar atualizar bem mais rápido, certo? Isso NÃO é uma promessa! HAHAHA.

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews. Mesmo em off tão um puta incentivo, empolgam, fazem um bem imenso.

Até a parte VII.

Jokas.

_**Galatea**_


End file.
